Living With The Cullens
by youwerebeautiful
Summary: Neela was involuntarily turned into a vampire and never wanted this life. When Alice Cullen finds her and takes her into the Cullen family Neela learns to love her new life. That is, until the Volturi decide they want her.
1. Chapter 1

( I saldy, Don't own anything,Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullens and all of the Twilight stuff in it I do however own the character Neela:D)

I turn quickly as I hear the sound of soft footsteps coming towards me. Then I turn back around to face

my prey in the matter of a second. Who cares about whatever's coming in my direction? I can easily

handle it. Humans are easy to deal with. I mean, it's not like I like killing them. It's just easy to. It's funny

how when I was little, my Mom thought I was dangerous with a pair of scissors. What I or anyone for

that matter could do with a pair of scissors is nothing compared to what I can do now, with just my

teeth. Silly Humans, I thought. They think they're oh so scary and dangerous. I mean really, this girl in

front of me is terrified, I haven't even growled yet, all I did was smile and show my teeth. I don't even

have fangs! My thoughts turn back to the girl. I felt a little bad for her. She probably has never done

anything wrong in her entire life. Yet here she is, about to die, Poor girl. I positioned my body into a

crouch and leaned forward, ready to pounce. Suddenly I heard someone breathing behind me. I twisted

around quickly and growled. I looked up to see a teenager standing there with her hand on her hip. She

looked about 17 or 18; her eyes were black with a tiny bit of gold in them. A vampire. I growled even

louder."Hi, you know you're pretty stupid for a vampire. "She said .jokingly."No I'm not "I said defending

myself." Yes you are, I mean really, you killed about 10 people, all in the same night, same town, you

didn't even try to hide the bodies." She responded. 10 people? .Wow, that's bad. I wish I didn't have to

kill them. They never did anything wrong to me, yet I murder them." So what's your name?" she

continued." Why do you care?" I growled at her." Well for one, I'm the great all mighty Alice Cullen, so

that means I'm part of the Cullen family, and we care about the safety of people in our town, and you

were about to kill Angela Weber." She shifted her weight over to the other side of her body and blinked.

Why did she do that? .She doesn't need to move or blink at all. She acts so….so human." Your name?"

she pressed." Neela, N-E-E-L-A." I spelled for her. "That's a pretty name, I like it. So do you have any

special powers?" "Ummm, I'm not sure…" What are special powers? "Ok, I'll guess we'll have to try

different things until we either find one you can do or don't find one at all "she said ,not bothered at all

by the fact that I was completely clueless about what she was talking about." Oh .hi I forgot

you were there." She said looking over my shoulder at the girl that was once my prey. I looked back at

the girl, Angela. Her eyes were terrified and bewildered by our conversation." Here it's ok, you'll forget

Everything ,soon." Alice said as she took a step towards Angela. What is Alice doing? She walked over to

Angela and pulled out a needle. She put it to the girls arm and then picked her up and laid her down on

Angela's bed." What did you do? Alice?" I said to her." Oh, I just gave her some medicine to fall asleep

She'll wake up in an hour and not remember anything from since when you arrived here at her house"

"Why couldn't you just let me eat" I asked." As I told you before, us Cullen's don't want people in this

town to be killed. Besides she'll be my lab partner when school starts in 3 weeks". she said as if the fact

that Angela was her lab partner to be was reason enough to stop me from killing her. Wait, what did

she mean about killing people? Don't we have to kill to eat? "ALICE!" a voice screamed form outside.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

Ok Twilighters and random peoples as you know I do Not, I reapeat I do Not own the Saga,(burst out in tears and jealousy)So, for every story I write, Befroe I put it on here I write it down in a takes forever and I'm serious FOREVER to type It all into the computer and Chapter 2 originally in my notebook is like 11 pages long and for notebook I'm talking like 1 foot and 6 inches long ,so as you know,that's a lot of words,so for Chapter 2 I'll be splitting it into like4 possibly 5 and I would also like to say to one nice person THE FIRST person (srry I don't remember the username) Thank you for being so nice and liking my story enough to actually put it on the story alert system, please tell you friends about Neela's story I would like at least one or 2 reviews for each section of the book before I post the next one,I need motivation or else I just quit writing I'm serious when I was 10 I started writng this awesome book,but My friends ddin't really care ,So I kinda just slowly stopped writing it,I need reviews to know how I'm doing That's to everyone not just you nice person :D. So onward with the read.)

"Crud, he found me, well it was only a matter of time…" Alice murmered." Who is it?" I asked." His name

is Edward Cullen, The Official Dazzler as Bella once put it. He's my brother and her wife. Got it? He's

mar-ried." Alice said." Ok". I was never really the kind of girl that thought buys were cute or any mushy

gushy stuff like that any ways." Oh, he's also a mind reader." She added matter of factly. Cool , mind

reader. " Thank you ,and yeah,I think it's "cool" too." The voice said and suddenly there he was standing

right next to Alice as if he had been there the whole time." Alice, what have we told you?" Edward

scolded his sister." Not to become friends with people the Volturi might kill. because if they do get

killed, Then I'm sad, and when I'm sad Jasper's sad too, and no one wants an emo-Jasper" Alice said.

I chuckled," It sounds like you have to be told that a lot ,Alice." " Yeah," she sighed " Who's Jasper

Anyways?" "Oh, he's my husband. My husband the emotion-controller." She said." Yep, You 2 make a

pretty odd pair. The physic and the emotion-controller." Edward laughed. Alice can see the future? I

asked Edward in my head. He nodded his head slightly. Cool, physic." So what can Neela do? Or can't do

anything?" Edward asked Alice." She can do something, I'm just not sure what yet." Alice said

sounding frustrated. "She's not use to not being able to not know everything." Edward explained.

I laughed again. She stuck her tongue out at Edward and folded her arms over her stomach." Well I

guess we better get going. Carlisle's gonna kill you anyways, Alice. No sense in putting it off." Edward

said. " He'll forgive me quickly. He'll think Neela's a cute little Angel. I can't blame him, she does look like

and angel," If I could have blushed I would have." Esme will love her even more than him. She'll be so

happy." Alice continued. Who are Carlisle and Esme?, Edward? "Our parents" He said. Oh, ok ,thanks."

"Yep," " Stop having those one sided conversations! It's so annoying!" Alice complained." Alice, we have

those kind of conversations all the time." Edward said.' Yeah ,but it's annoying when I'm not part of

them. "She said. Me and Edward laughed. "But ,seriously, let's get going." Edward said." Did you bring

my porche?" Alice asked him. " Yes Alice, I know you don't like riding in my Volvo." "Yay!" Alice squealed

and clapped her hands together. " You don't run?" I asked. " Not usually because we try to blend in with

the humans. And Alice would kill me If I ruined these shoes she got me." Edward explained. I laughed.

But Edward looked dead serious, no pun intended." Come on" Alice said. And jumped out the window. I

heard a light thud when she landed." Ladies first," Edward said and gestured his hand for me to go

ahead." Ummm, thanks" I said, and walked to the window and jumped. I wasn't use to being treated like

that.

Tada! Thank you,yes that was a little short….That was part 1 of Chapter 2 I'll post the next part in a while ,like maybe 1 or 2 days.

Bye:D


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Hey Twilighters Well I still have got only 1 review so far but I had to add more chapters ! so here you go _ read on.=D

I touched the ground softly,wobbling a little, and looked around for Alice. There she was, with

a bright yellow porche." Nice" I said to her."Thanks,I know" she said back to me, suddenly

Edward was right there next to her ,man, he's really fast."Thanks" Edward said to me."Neela,get

in the backseat." Alice suddenly called to me from the driver's seat. " K" I said and ran to the

porche and when Igot in it was all black ." So Neela,how old are you?" Edward asked as Alice

hit the gas."I'm 16" I answered."No, I mean as in how long have you been a vampire?"

"Oh,umm 10 weeks, I think" When I changed the pain was was kinda hard for me to

remember anything before, this new life was soo different,everything looked completly

new."Your a newborn?Who changed you? Why did they just leave you like that?"Edward

asked." Ok 1-Whats a newborn? 2- Not entirely sure 3- I don't know." I said "Edward,stop

interagating know it's a little diffucult tro remember thoset hings you wouldn't know who

changed you and why if Carlisle didn't tell you" Alice scolded." True, my apologies Neela,can

you forgive me?" he asked."Yeah sure." I said."If you don't mind could you tell me everything

you can remember from when you were changed.?" Edward asked again."Ok.... so the last night

I was human...I was walking out back of my house.I sat down by a tree in the forest and

suddenly someone grabbed me ,they were was cold, hard , and white.I looked up and a teenage boy was holding

me and running.I was about to ask him what the heck he was doing and who the heck he was but

he interupted me and said" I need to take you far away,so when you scream no one can hear

you." I had looked up at him terrified,wondering how he got all the way back there in the woods,

wondering why he could run so fast and what he would do tome ,but suddenly he stopped and

set me down." Ok so I have never changed anyone before,I've only heard people talking about all

I know is that it's really painful. I'm sorry,Im going to do this to you, but I'm all alone in this

world except for Caroline and all she ever talks about is books and more books.I'm going

insane,so I'm gonna make a friend .I really am sorry,but don't worry the pain will go away in

around 3 days or so." he said,I still had no idea what he was talking he bent down

and bit me on the neck, but man, he was sooo right,it was really painful, when it was finally over,I looked

around,but he was gone." I told them they stared at me, even Alice who was driving.

Edward broke out of his stare first ,and said"Ok,so then what?" "I was really thirsty,I had no idea

why,then when I finally realized what I was thirsty for ,I knew what I was" I said finishing ,my story. Alice

spoke first and said "Continue". "There basically is nothing to continue,It was all blood

up until when you found me." They thought about what I said for a moment." You haven't seen

him since when he changed you?" Edward asked." Well once in a while when I would stop

screaming in pain.I noticed some there, talking to me,telling me how longer it would last ,as I

said ,when the pain went away,he was gone" I concluded."Probably left to go hunt" Edward said mostly

to himself."Were almost home Neela,do they know?" Alice asked." Bella does.I knew if

I told anyone else they would tell Roseand she...well you know Rosalie." he answered.I

don't know Rosalie,I said to Edward in my thoughts."Rosalie is our sister,she's very pretty and

vain,she dislikes ,well basically everyone but us, stay away from her,and when she insults

you pretend she's not there, don't attack , because if you do,her husband Emmett, my brother,

will attack, you are still a newborn, so you could easily harm him, but he is my brother so,I

would probably kill you . no offense." Edward said. Got it,no attacking Rosalie." Neela prepare to

be hugged .Everyone will hug you except Rosalie and you'll love Nessie,she's

so cute" Alice told me. Nessie? "She's mine and Bella's daughter, her real name is Renesmee,

everyone calls her Nessie though." Edward said as Alice pulled into agarage and parked the

car,Edward and her got out and opened my door for me."Thanks"I said "Ok,stay here while me

and Alice explain everything about you to them,then we'll come and get you." Edward said I

nodded my head, he and Alice ran into the house.5 seconds later I heard someone shriek,

"WHAT?!".

OME, I'm so sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger like that.(=D) But I would like to say that I have finally added videos to my Youtube channel,so I got to go make more,cause it's fun! Don't question my ways! Just ask Bob,Bob was the last person to question my ways and now he's,.....well you have probably seen all the pictures.... Well I got to go bye oh and sorry if some of this is spelled wrong had to use wordpad =P


	4. Chapter 2 Part 3

Ready? Onward with read! ps I sadly don't own anything Twilight. Oh and this is how you pronounce Wafer = Way-Fer.

That must be Rosalie I thought to myself."Yeah! Fianlly someone to wrestle with, Edward cheats,

and Alice won't let Jasper!!!!" someone said, Emmett or Carlisle I finally decided on Emmett, Carlisle seemed more like a

fatherly figure, more sophisticated. I used to like sports when I was a human, so now when I'm a

vampire, that must make it even more fun.I can tell Emmett and I will get along great.I smiled to

myself, that's 3 people I don't have to worry about not liking me. "Really? What's her name

again?" a female voice said; Esme's, it was older and had more love in it."Neela..That's so

pretty." she said after someone told her my name again."Well, go ahead bring her in, we can't

wait to meet her." Carlisle said, I knew it was him, it sounded older, maybe in his 20's."Speak for

yourself Carlisle" Rosalie hissed. Joy,the vain harpy hates me already. No, I can't think like that,I

have to keep my mind open, who knows, maybe we'll become friends? "Emmett, let's go

somewhere else." she said. Forget it, I hate her, taking my friend-to-be away.I pouted like a little

kid."No, I wanna meet Neela" Emmett whined .,go Emmett! Yep, he'll definatly be my best

friend. I smiled again. Poor Edward, he must think I'm goling insane, changing my mind so

much like that. I smiled wider."What do you think. Bella, Jasper?" Carlisle asked."I can't wait to

meet her, she sounds really nice" a voice said, Bella's probably."She is really kind and nice,

emotionally so to speak," another voice said, it must be Jasper."It'll be nice to have her

around,she's almost as good as having Alice here, she'll balance out Rosalie's crap." Jasper

chuckled at his joke.I smiled yet again, that's 7 out of 8 people, I'll have to work really hard on

Rosalie to make it 8 out of 8.I frowned at that diffucult task."Neela, come in, my sweet little

Wafer." came Esme's voice. Wafer? Oh, now I get it, Neela sounds like Nila, as in Nila Wafer's.I

laughed happily at my new nickname." Mom she's not a snack food, and even if she was, you

couldn't eat her". Edward told her.I started walking into the other room.I noticed that their house

looked very I entered the room that they were in Esme ran over to where I stood

and hugged me."Hi Mrs. Cullen" i said to her."Oh my little Wafer, call me Mom" she said back.

"Ok, hi Mom" I smiled."Hello Neela" Carlisle said as he walked over to me. "Hello Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle or Dad ,which ever you wish ,what shall I call you? Neela or Wafer?". "You

may call me which ever you wish, Dad" I beamed at him. He chuckled. Dad looked in his 20's,

with yellow-gold eyes and blond hair. Mom had curly brown hair, with the same gold

had them I realized, and wondered why mine's were different. He hugged me and

stepped away to stand next to Mom. Behind where he was standing stood a very muscular and

tall teenage 19 or 20, with short,black,curly hair.I had to stretch my neck a little to

look at his face, he chuckled and bent down to pick me up so he could hug me.I laughed and

tried unsucessfully to move."..Me Wrestling" he said to me, this was definatly

Emmett. I laughed again and said" Your on" then growled. He set me down and laughed." Oooo,

scary the little Wafer snack thinks she can beat me" " Yeah, she's right." I said to him, everyone

laughed, except for Rosalie, who glared."Hello, Neela , I'm Jasper." he said as he walked up to

me and shly smiled."Oh, yeah your the emo dude, nice to meet you" I said and shook his outheld

hand. He stared at me for a second, wondering whether he should laugh or be mad he chose to

laugh and said," Where did you get that from Wafer?" he smirked at my new nickname."Alice

said something about you going emo when she'ssad. like you don't talk to anyone and go into a

great depression." he chuckled and hugged me, then stepped away, I noticed he

kind of looked like a Southerner.I looked back over to Rosalie. Here goes nothing, I thought to

myself and walked over to her."Hi, I'm Neela, you must be Rosalie, they told me you were very

pretty,they lied, your absolutely beautiful." I complimentedher, that did the trick. She smiled and

said, "Thank you Wafer." That was easier than I thought. She then procedded to hug me. Out of

the corner of my eye I saw Edward with his mouth wide open like he just witnessed a miracle,

apparently to him, he did.I laughed and said."Your absolutley welcome Rosalie" "You can call

me Rose" she said and smiled again.I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.I turned around and

saw who I presumed to be Bella." Hi, Bella" I said and hugged her ,she laughed and said " Hey

Wafer." I turned around to face everyone."It's very nice to meet you all"Suddenly Edward and

Alice where on either side of me, grabbing a hold of my arms."What?" I asked. "Nessie's coming

here with Jacob, but techincally he won't come in here, he's just dropping her off, but Nessie is

half human and you not a vegitarian." Alice the door opened, and standing there

was a beautiful little girl, that kinda smelled good.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 4

Hey I hoped you liked the last Part or Chapter 2 This will be the last part of Chapter 2 The we'll be going to Chapter 3

"Hi, I'm Nessie ,who are you?" the girl said and walked over to me. I held my breath for a second,

the let it go and breathed , she smelled a little good, not enough to make me go crazy though , humans

just didn't appeal to me alot, yeah sure, they Should, but I guess that since I

don't like killing them, that it made me repelled ,therefore, it was very easy to control myself, Alice

let me go first and walked over to Jasper. Edward held on for a few seconds,I

couldn't blame him, if I had a daughter and she was in the same room as a vampire I would

probably not trust the vampire either, he then let go and walked over to Bella, who had moved to

a few feet away from me.I bent down so I was on eye level with her. I knew that little kids like it

better when you were at eye level, it made them feel like you were acutally talking to them."Hi,

Nessie, my name is Neela, but everyone else calls me Wafer." I said."I get it, like Nila Wafers"

she said and laughed. She hugged me. "Good job Wafer" everyone complimented me."Ok, so

now that I've met everyone," "Shopping for new clothes!" Alice chirped before I could finish my

sentance."Wrestling!" Emmett said."I'm going to go start decorating the spare rooom for

her" Esme said. "I'll add her to our family records at the court office." Jasper said and walked out

of the room."Actually,Alice,Emmett, I have to tell her about the Volturi,Quileutes, and being a

vegitarian." Carlisle said. He then gently grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and into

what I presumed was his study."Awwww" I heard Alice and Emmett whine."Sorry, but this is more

important, there's always time for shopping and wrestling later you 2" Carlisle called down the

stairs."Ok, so the Volturi, they live in Volterra, if vampires had royalty, they would beit, they take

care of our secret, so if someone does soemthing that could let a human know about

us, they destroy them" Carlsile told me. "Oh, so that's why Edward told Alice not to get attached

to a person the Volturi might kill ,what did I do?" "You killed 10 people all in the same night,

same town,It got people suspicous. Yes, no human would ever guess a vampire, but still once in

a while someone guesses right" he explained." I guessed right, I will admit I had some help, but

at the time Jacob was human too, so that doesn't count and guess what? I didn't even need

murders to get me suspicous" Bella called up to us. Carlisle chuckled. Jacob? "Whos' Jacob?" I

asked. "Jaocb is a is part of the Quileute tribe. Some of them can shapeshift

into giant wolves". "Cool" I had always been a dog person."Just be careful, they don't like us,

were mortal enemies, except for Jaocb's tribe, all others will try to kill us." He continued. " Oh and

I almost forgot to tell you about us being vegitarians, we call ourselves that because we don't kill

people for food, instead we hunt animals, we hope that you will be able to eat that way too" " I

will be able to do that, I don't like having to kill humans It's not right." I replied."Great, are you

hungry?" he asked. "Yes, Alice sedated my last meal-to-be so I haven't eaten in 2 days." he

chuckled. "I'll have Jasper take you , he's our 3rd newest vegitarian, next to you of course." he

said. Then suddenly Jasper was standing right next to me. "Come on, let's go Wafer" Jasper said

and laughed at my nickname. " Stop making fun of me and then we'll go" I said slightly annoyed.

Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Why the hell do i have a southern accent on? Whatever...Bye!


	6. Chapter 3

Yay!!!!Chapter 3!!!! Read on!!!

Jasper and I ran down the stairs. Jasper went into the kitchen to grab something. As soon as I

touched the bottom step,Alice and Emmett each grabbed one of my arms and started

pulling."Come on Wafer, let's go wrestle!" Emmett urged."No, she's coming with me to go shopping

for school clothes." Alice told him."School doesn't start for 3 weeks Alice"Emmett

retorted."Acutally,Jasper's taking me out so we can go hunting for animals " I told them, they

both stared at me for a second, then looked at each other,They then stopped pulling and grabbed

my shoulders then shoved me against a wall."WHAT?!" they both said at the same

time."Sorry,sorry,sorry,sorry!"I pleaded."Wafer?" I heard Esme call to me from the top of the

stairs."Help!!"I ran down the stairs to me."Both of you, let her " Esme said

sternly."Sorry" they mumbled and let go of me, then walked over to the couch and sat

down."Thanks, Mom" I said to her and then hugged her. "Your welcome, honey." she answered then

ran back up the stairs to probably decorate something."Sorry, Wafer,did they get a chance to

attack?" Jasper said as he walked back into the living room from the kitchen."Yeah, they

had to save me"I said and glared at Alice and Emmett."Well, here you go" he said

and handed me a spray smelled awful."Ewwww, whats in it?!"I asked him and turned the

bottle around looking for some kind of label."I took one of Jacob's shirts and let it soak in the water,the

scent smells bad to us," he explained and shrugged."Spray Alice and Emmett everytime

ther try to get you to do something, and I'm sorry Alice" he finished."Thanks!!!" I said , then turned

and pointed the bottle at Alice and Emmett, they cowered into the couch, and Alice pracitcally crawled onto

Emmett's lap to get away from me."Jasper! How could you?!" she squeaked."Sorry, I can't let you

push her around, she's not you very own personal- life- size- Barbie" he said.I laughed, paying

attention to Emmett."Who knew the great Emmett is afraid of a Wafer Snack?" He glared, yet kept

his place; cowered into the couch.I laughed again."Ok, stop harrassing them and let's go" Jasper

said."K" I answered and put the spray bottle in my pocket.I can't wait to use it on Emmett! and

judging Emmett's expression,I won't have to wait long. Jasper ran out the back door and I followed him. He

ran to a stream, kept his stride,and leaped across. I ran, a few seconds after him, to the

stream and jumped.I did 3 cartwheels in the air.I knew I was showing off, but I didn't care,it was fun!

I touched the ground on the other side and I did another cartwheel, Jaspe was standing there,

when I wasdone. He looked at me like I was acting wasn't far off the mark."Yes,I

know, I act like a 6 year old, we have all the time in the world, so why not make it fun?"I said. 'You do

have a point" he said after a minute,he cartwheeled with me for a while, we laughed the whole time.I

smelled something then, not as good as a human, but still edible .I stopped ; Jasper did too."Go

ahead" he said.I ran over to where the smell had come from and way up in the tree was a

black bear.I climbed up the tree and walked across the same branch as the bear , it turned just as I

leapt forward.I tackled it and sunk my teeth into it's neck;we both fell to the ground.I felt the warm

liquid fill me as I I was finished, I turned around and saw Jasper staring at me, with

wide eyes."What did I do wrong?"I asked .I had tried to make sure the bear felt no pain."You didn't

smell that human?!" he asked.I did smell that human, I thought,It smelled better than Nessie or the

bear, but I tried to pay no attention to it."Yeah, I did" I said, he kept staring at me."You were O.K.

around Nessie, but I thought that was only because she was half vampire,Oh -my-God, we have to

tell Carlisle!" he said. I laughed, Jasper saying 'oh my god' seemed like a very un-Jasper-ish thing

for him to say.I could picture Alice saying that though. He ran to the house,I followed after him,

taking my sweet time."GOT YA!!" Emmett screamed from behind me.I cringed away from him,

startled, and stopped walking.I heard the wind howl,water splash,rocks move and I felt the sudden

warmth of a fire.I looked up, then turned around to see Emmett, he was standing behind me frozen,

a circle of fire surrounded him on the ground,wind was circling around him ferouciously, water

soaked him and some more was circling his head,a pile of giant boulders surrounded his

feet."EDWARD! ALICE!" I the heck is going on?, what happened? did I

cause this?..."Neela?Whats going on?" Edward asked as he ran over to me and Emmett.I replayed

the scene in my head for was still frozen stiff."You can control the elements" edward

stated."I'm sorry Emmett!Did I hurt you?I didn't mean to!I didn't even know I could do that!" I

said."Holy Crap! That was awesome!" he answered me."Hes fine"Edward said, Emmett

started poking the water floating around his head."Wafer!" came Esme's cry as she ran over and

hugged me tightly."Oh, honey are you ok? Did you get hurt?" "What?! Wafer is the one that tried to

kill me, not the other way around! I don't see you running to me, asking me if I'm ok, no you

automatically run to her! I'm insulted!" Emmett complained, acting scared."Stop complaning, she

didn't mean to do it, you were the one that probabaly started this." Esme retorted. "Thanks Mom" I said

in a tiny,defense-less voice, over her shoulder I gave Emmett and evil smile."Neela, do you know if

you are able to stop using the elements?' Edward asked.I stepped away from Esme and

concentrated,on what, I didn't know. 2 seconds later the fire went out, the rocks fell away from

Emmett's feet, the wind stopped, and the water fell to the ground."Woo! I'm a free vamp

again!"Emmett crowed."Not so fast Emm"I said. God, I hope this works. I concentrated on using the wind, a second later,

Emmett was floating 5ft. above the ground."What the frik?!" he screamed."Say sorry

for scaring me and I'll let you down." I offered."No!" he said stubbornly."Ok....."I said and focused on

shaking him, or at least turning him upside down."AHHH!" he screamed as he was shook

around."Wow, good job Wafer, your controlling the elements very well" Edward praised.I smiled."Oh,

I know...ROSE!" Emmett said."Run for it!" Alice suddenly whispered to me as she suddenly

appeared next to me."Nope" I said."Your funeral. Can I make the coffin pink?" she , the

girl's got fashion and decorating on the mind."Sure Alice" I said, she smiled and ran to the house, probably

to go start planning out my funeral.I focused on the water element, and raised

myself up higher so Rose wouldn't kill me imeadetly, so I had a few seconds more to water went around my feet then

followed an air current up."Emmett how did you...?" came Rosalie's voice."Neela did it!Neela did it!" he

quickly accused."Neela, you can control air and water?" Rosalie asked me." I can control all 4

elements actually, watch this" I said and made tiny little flame appear above her head."Wow, cool"

she said."Hey, Rose, your suppose to yell at her!Look at what she did to me!" Emmett whined."You

probably deserve it, what did you do anyways?" she said."He starled me, it was a reflex I guess." I

said and twirled the flame around in the air."Oh, and why did Alice ask me if pink would go over well

at a funeral?" she asked. I laughed."Oooooo, what's Uncle Emm doing up there?" Nessie asked as

she walked over to me."I did that Nessie" I said and picked her up, she put her hand on my

forehead, and I suddenly had a picture of her floating in the air ,like Emmett, in my head. She

wanted to float too, I realized, but how did she...? "She can put her thoughts inot peoples' head's"

Edward said ."Ok, sure Ness" I agreed to her request.I made wind come around and

genlty lift her into the air."Weeee!" she said, just then Alice ran back over to our little

group."Me next!" she squealed."Ok" I said and twirled her up into the air."Yay!" "Hey Wafer" came

Jasper's voice."Yeah?" I said and turned was right there behind me and he splashed a bucket of

water all over me."HEY!" I said. Alice , Emmett, and Nessie stayed up in the air even though my

attention was tuned to someone else."That's what you get for terrorizing my brother!" he said."Go

Jazz!" Emmett laughed.I pulled some water from the stream and soaked him. He ran for it

then."Not so fast big brother"I said and made a big, old, pine tree move and block turned to me,

his eyes wide with terror.I put a tall cirlce of fire around him so he couldn't run for it again. I then lifted him

up into the air too."Ahhhh!" he screamed.I smiled Edward , Esme,snd Rose just stood

there, amazed, watching the 4 figures floating in the air."Who's next?" I asked. Rosalie and Esme

stepped backwards. Slowly Edward did too."I'm proud of you Neela, your very strong."Carlisle praised

as he and Bella stepped into our little crowd.I looked at him questioningly, why hadn't he come out

earlier, if he had been there this whole time? "We didn't wan tot startle you and end up like Emmett

and Jasper" he said. Jasper laughed."Ha ha very funny Carlisle"Emmett said."Well....Too late, your

going to anyways!" I said and lifted Carlisle into the air. Esme and Rosalie laughed."What's so

funny?'I asked, then lifted them up too."Ahhh!" everone I had in the air and Bella took a

few steps back from me.I laughed and lifted them up too, just as they were about to make a run for

everyone I had floating in the air felt heavy to me, it got harder to keep them up."Neela,

let me down!" Edward said, seriously.I did what he said, slightly dazed, my eyelids drooping a

little."She's fainting!She's gonna accidently drop...!" Edward said as I drifted out of concisness and

started falling to the darkness and ground.

Sorry to leave you off like that.I know, i know .How CAN a VAMPIRE faint? Well, I'm no scientist, but i figured as I wrote this chapter :She was over using her powers,Thats a good enoguh explanation for me, so yeah... well until the next time we read agian, adios.


	7. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry That I haven't wrote in a very long time! Here's Chapter 4**

**"Is she going to be O.K.?" a voice asked." Yes, she'll just be tired when she regains**

**conciousnousness.I have to say, In all my years I've never seen a vampire faint" Carlisle**

**chuckled. I tried to think back to what Edward had said' She's going to accidentally**

**drop...!' I jumped up, I couldn't drop them! I had to keep them in the air!"AHHH!" screamed the**

**voice. I opened my eyes and looked around. Carlisle was floating in the air, calmly standing**

**there, not taken by surprise .Next to him a tall, black emo haired teenage boy was flailing his arms**

**around trying to reclaim his looked familiar somehow...."Neela, sweetie, It's O.K. No**

**one's going to fall, you don't need to catch us It's O.K. We're fine." Carlisle soothed. Had I said**

**that part about having to catch them outloud?"Set us down" he said. I slowly set them down. The**

**teenage boy had stopped screaming and was now staring at me" Sorry dad" I said and hugged **

**'s O.K. Wafer, this is the person that changed you, his name is Night" "Hello Neela.I'm**

**so happy to have finally found you. I walked away to find something to drink and I come back**

**from my kill and you were gone. I freaked out and had searched for you forever. I was really**

**worried about you" "Ummm, thanks for trying to keep me safe, and I'm sorry for running off" No**

**wonder he looked familar."It's O.k. honey" he said and stepped forward to hug me. I**

**jumped back 10 feet and put a line of fire in front of me so he couldn't come closer. I am so not**

**looking for a boyfriend! I said in my smirked like he knew what I was thinking. Wait,**

**could he?!" " No he can't" Edward said as he walked in the room. Save me! Do something!**

**Anything! Just keep him away from me for now! Please Edward! I begged in my head." Wafer,**

**Alice wants you wants you upstairs to change. She said and I quote' Her clothes are a mess.**

**totally un-fabulous.' Edward said."O.K.!" I said quickly and started running for the**

**stairs." See you later, Neela" Night said. I wanted to be rude and say something like 'Stalker, back**

**away and stay away! Or I'll light your butt on fire!' but I couldn't say that in front of Carlisle so I**

**settled for "Whatever." and kept running.".Alice!" I shouted when I got to her**

**room."OMG , I know right? He's so cute and he came looking for you!" she squeled."I didn't mean**

**that! He's creepy! I think he's a stalker! Keep him away from me!" "What?!" she asked." How can**

**you not like him?" "I just don't..." "O.K....." she said with a sneaky look in her eyes." Well,**

**anyways, here you go!" she said and handed me a lime green dress." No Alice, I want jeans and**

**a t-shirt!" I complained." No!" "Uhhh! fine! I'm not wearing heels though!" I said and took my**

**clothes off then put on the dress." How about you wear-" "No, I'm going barefoot" I said." Fine" she**

**grumbled, deafeated.I smiled, triumphant.I walked downstairs, keeping my eyes open looking to**

**see if Night might ambush me or something. I mean he is a stalker, don't they like to ambush**

**their victims?"Hey wrestle?" I asked seeing him on the couch playing the**

**Wii."Hell yah! Lets go!" I ran out to the yard with him." We need a referee, I don't want you**

**cheating" he said."O.K. then, Mommy!" I shouted. "Yes?" Esme asked her head popping out the**

**door." Emmett thinks I'm gonna cheat so will you be referee?" I asked, pointing an accusing**

**finger at him." Emmett you know she wouldn't cheat, but I'll do it always to make sure you don't hurt**

**her" Esme said and sat down in chair." Do you not remember earlier when she almost killed**

**me?!" he said, pointing an accusing finger at me .She waved her hand dismissively and said**

**"Go" Emmet ran up to me and tried to grab me, but I moved back 2 steps. He jumped forward as**

**I jumped aiming for his back. He got a hold of my arm though and pulled me down to **

**! I'll never get up now! Oh, I know...Edward! Distract Emmett! I screamed in my**

**head, hoping he would come from wherever he was." Emmett!" Edward called as he stepped**

**onto the lawn. Emmett looked up, his attention away from me for only a second, but it was long**

**enough. I rolled to the side and jumped on his back and pushed him to the ground."Damn it!" he**

**said trying to get up un-succesfully."1, 2 , wins!" Esme called. I jumped up in the air,**

**happy."Yay!" I said." Rematch tomorrow you little cheater" Emmett grumbles.' I'll still whoop your**

**butt!" I said. He walked into the house." Who's next?" I asked." Me" Night**

**said as he stepped onto the lawn. No no no ! Wait, I get to fight him! Oh yeah! "Sure" I said**

**smirking." May I use my powers?" I ask, innocently." Of course. I would love to see more of them"**

**he replies, stepping right in front of me, as in 'Your in my personal bubble, back off 'close. I**

**stepped back."Esme?" I asked, not looking away from him. I still don't and probably never will**

**trust him." Go" she said. The first thing I did was pull water out of the stream and soak him. I**

**laughed a little. He a stood there, doing nothing, just watching me, smiling a little. I made the**

**mistake of looking away from his eyes. The next thing I know he's right there standing behind me. He**

**grabbed my leg and pulled, trying to make me fall." Crap" I muttered as I made the wind**

**pick me up before I could fall the whole way. He smiled. I made the ground beneath him come up,**

**he fell back a little. I smirked, then dropped myself back to the ground. He jumped down and ran**

**forward. I ran away from him but he grabbed my arm and gently shoved me to the grass. Then he**

**grabbed my other arm and leaned over me so our faces were 1 inch apart." I win" he said and**

**kissed my ! I used tornado force-winds and made him fly backwards.' Jack-ass!" I**

**screamed at him. He just floated there and smiled at me.' Touch me again you die" I**

**threatened." What if I have your permission?' he asked." Whatever. sure" I muttered and went into**

**the house, not bothering to let him down." Go Wafer! Hey, you gonna let him down?" Emmett**

**questioned."Nope" I said and kept walking upstairs to Alice's room. I wonder if Esme was paying**

**much attention to that fight thing?" Wafer, dear, your room's done" Esme appeared suddenly and**

**grabbed my hand and led me to a room right next to Alice and Jasper's room.O.K., apparently she**

**didn't. She opened the door and inside was turquoise with big black and lime green dots on the walls. The**

**bed spread was black with green pillows, and a a show of course, I**

**didn't need to sleep. There was a green dresser with a black chair and a blue pillow on top of it too. The **

**room was perfect for me."Ohhh Esme!Thank you SO Much! It's perfect!" I squealed and**

**hugged her." Your welcome sweetie," she said." Well, I have to go. Alice and me are going**

**shopping for your school !and I'm so proud of you! Jasper told us all about how you**

**were able to ignore the draw of human blood" "Wait, school doesn't start for 3 weeks" I**

**said." Yes, but you know Alice." she said and walked out of the room."Oh and Wafer?" Esme**

**asked." Why is Night floating 10 feet up in the air?" Shoot!." He wants to see how long I can**

**keep him up in the air." I , that makes perfect sense. I smiled.".Don't hurt**

**yourself trying too hard" she said and walked out. God , that was close." Yes it was" Edward**

**said as he jumped in through my window." Dude! Don't do that! I thought you were Night!" I**

**practically screamed.' I'm sorry, but I thought you would like to know what he's planning on**

**doing" he said calmly.' Not that I care, but what is he going to do?" "He's going to go to**

**school".."So?" I said, not seeing a point to his statement." He's going to Forks High School"**

**No!No!No!"Don't worry though, all of us are going to school except Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme." I**

**nod my head.' Anything else I should know?" I asked." Yes, Alice thinks you 2 would make a**

**perfect couple so she's going to use all her resources she can to try and get you together."**

**"Shoot, O.K., so who's on my side of this?" I asked." Me, Bella, Rosalie are on yours. Jasper**

**,Alice, Essie are on his. I'm not sure about and Esme are**

**neutral." I thought about that." Wait, why is Nessie on his side?" "While you were" asleep" he**

**played 5 games of tic-tac-toe and 2 games of Candy Land with her." he said ,shrugging."O.K. so**

**our side has 3 people with powers, his has 3 too. Not good." I said." It's O.K. what's the worst he**

**could do?" Edward , the worst he can do is very, very, bad.....**

**I hope you enjoyed that nice, long chapter that took me 3 hours to write!=D**


	8. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Life was O.K. Everything seems perfect; 3 big brothers that loved playing **

**sports, 3 older sisters with a great fashion sense, well except for Bella, a cute **

**little sister, and wonderful parents. The only problem was Night. Him being **

**around the house constantly made life a little difficult. I had to always make **

**sure I was never alone, even if I was with Nessie that would work. He **

**couldn't try anything too drastic with little kid around me, could he? I was **

**still stronger than any of the Cullens or him, but he was really fast, faster than **

**Edward and that was saying something, so that didn't help with my plan to **

**stay away from him, because I could be in an empty room one second about **

**to find a person to follow and half a millisecond later he would be standing **

**right next to me. So each day I picked one of the Cullens and followed them **

**round the entire day. Well, except for Nessie, Night hung around her a lot of **

**the time, kinda like he was babysitting, and when I made the mistake of **

**picking her to spend the day with she made me and him act out Sleeping **

**Beauty. I'm starting to think he told her to make us do that. Thankfully when **

**the kiss scene came Nessie yelled at Night not to kiss me on the lips, as she **

**would say 'Your acting out Sleeping Beauty, not a make out scene, it's gross.' **

**Bless that little girl's heart. But yeah, life was pretty good, not totally perfect, **

**but good, I thought about 2 days before school was suppose to start. The sun **

**was just starting to rise, I was sitting in my window that faced the river. "You **

**come here often?" Night asked me. I jumped three feet up in the air and **

**started falling out of the window. "Ahh!" I screamed. "Shoot!" Night said and **

**grabbed my hand before I could fall the whole way to the ground. "Bastard, **

**you could have knocked." "If I did you would have ran or ignored me" "True, **

**and what kind of question is 'Do you come here often?' this is my room, you **

**know." I snarled as he pulled me in the window, then put hand on my waist **

**to help to the floor. I jerked away from him. "Sorry" he said, sounding **

**apologetic but smirking at the same time. "And didn't I say 'Touch me again **

**you die' ?" I asked. "Yes, but if you had really meant it you would have killed **

**me when we were acting out Sleeping Beauty" he retorted. "There was a little **

**girl in the room at the time" I said. "Fine," he said and shrugged. "I have **

**question for you I've been waiting to ask, but every time I looked at you, you **

**looked like you were bout to rip my head off." he chuckled. "I don't have to **

**answer any of your questions, you just bout pushed me out of window." I **

**said and started walking towards the door. "Push you? I did not push you" he **

**said. "Yeah, you did" I argued. "No, you freaked out over me talking and **

**jumped. This is pushing you ." he said and proceeded to grab my arm, spin **

**me around and shove me out the window. "Jack ass! " I screamed and I **

**started falling out, again. He grabbed my ankle just in time and pulled me in, **

**not setting me down. "Let go!" I said as he continued to hold me upside down **

**with one hand. "Now, that was pushing." he laughed. I used tornado force **

**wind and knocked his legs out from under him. "Hey!" he said. I ran to the **

**window and ,used wind to grab me as I jumped out. I rode it to the middle of **

**the yard. "Esme will love to hear that you pushed me out of a window." I **

**called to him. "Alice!" he screamed. "Yeah, but too bad she wont ever hear it" **

**Alice shouted as she jumped at me. "Alice!" I screamed as she grabbed me. Just **

**then Night jumped at me too. They both grabbed an arm. "You won't ever tell **

**her." "Oh and why not?" I asked. "If you do ,I'll tell her all the bad words **

**you called Night!" Alice threatened. "Ugh! Fine! Blackmailers!" I said, **

**defeated. "What are you 3 doing?" Esme asked as she stuck her head out of **

**her window. "Sorry if we bothered you Mrs. Cullen. We were just wrestling." **

**Night said politely pretending to be a good, non-trouble making teenage boy **

**as he pulled me up from the ground and put an arm around my waist. Alice **

**smiled at her and put an arm on my shoulder. I smiled so she wouldn't get **

**suspicious. I wanted to rip Night's arm off. "O.K. play nice" she said and **

**went back to whatever she was doing. I used wind to pick me up again. I **

**moved very far away from Alice and Night. Alice was now showing a side of **

**her I had never seen before, a side of pure, pixie-like evil. "Thanks Alice, **

**good job" Night said as he hi-fived her. "Yep, thanks. See ya later" she said **

**and skipped into the house. "You can't stay up there forever you know" Night **

**said as he walked over to where I was floating 10 feet above the ground. "I **

**can try you know" I muttered and glared. "O.K. I'll catch you when you fall, **

**honey" he smiled. I glared again. "I'm not your honey" I growled. He **

**shrugged. Me and him just stayed there the whole day, doing nothing at all. I **

**could of easily gone somewhere else, and just left him but that felt like giving **

**up. I had been using my powers for a good 9 hours straight and I was starting **

**to feel weak. I swayed a little bit, he smirked. The darkness of night and my **

**now weak mental state and physical state started closing in on me. Next thing **

**I know I'm falling down, heading straight for his arms, just like he predicted. **

**Right before the darkness entirely closed in on me, I swear I heard him laugh **

**and say "Burnnnn. Get some"**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**O.K. here's where I translate. Burnnnn get some, in my high school means **

**like, ha ha, I win. In case you didn't know.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10 hours later-----**

**I looked up, my body back to normal and not weak. Hmm, It must be that **

**when I hold multiple people up with my power I get weaker faster than when **

**I only hold myself up. I'll have to remember that. I looked around, I was in my **

**room, on the bed and in the corner was Night, staring at me. I glared at him. **

"**Do you know what time it is?" I asked, feeling annoyed to have to ask him. **

"**Yes, it's 7:30 a.m., School starts in 20 minutes." he replies , smiling. I get up **

**and walk out of my room, not bothering to thank him. "Alice?" I ask. "Yep?" **

**she asked, popping out of nowhere. "I need clothes for-" she cuts me off. **

"**Don't worry I already changed them for you." she smiles at points at me. I **

**look down, surprised to see really cute faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt with **

**words on it that says ' So hot I should wear a sign that says WARNING **

**:FLAMABLE' I smirked, funny. On my feet were black converse. My hair **

**was down, and I was wearing red earrings, to go with the flames on my shirt. **

"**Wow, thanks Alice" I said, hugging her. "Don't thank me, I just put them on **

**you. Night picked them out." she smiled, innocently. I stood there, frozen. **

**Man, he has great taste in clothing. The jerk. "What? Don't I get thank you **

**hug?" Night asked, as he appeared next to me. Then I noticed Esme, on the **

**stairs, watching, she was completely oblivious to the fact that they had **

**planned this out and she was being used against me. "Of course." I said and **

**hugged him, really hard. He picked me up and hugged me back. "Got ya" he **

**whispered in my ear so only I could hear. Then louder so Esme could hear he **

**said. "Your welcome cutie." To anyone except me, him and Alice it would of **

**sounded like something a brother or sister says, but if you listened hard **

**enough you could his meaning to it. I started thinking of ways I could kill **

**him without anyone suspecting me. Suddenly Alice gasped, in anger and **

**terror. I frowned innocently, pretending not to know what was going on, **

**apparently one of my plans had worked ."Oh Alice, what is the matter?" I **

**asked. She turned to glare at me then remembered that Esme was watching. **

"**I'm not really sure, I'll look harder and try to fix it" she said. I noticed the **

**threat in it. "O.K… well Alice, Neela, you need to get to school." Night said, **

**completely oblivious I had found a way to kill him. "O.K. bye Night " Alice **

**chirped and smiled at him, he smiled back with and evil look in his eyes that **

**scared me. I ran down the stairs with Alice. And when I stepped into the **

**garage I froze. In front of me was a cute, black, bug(The car).It had giant **

**oversized turquoise bow on it. "Oh my Freaking God, is this mine?" I asked. **

**Alice, Jasper, Rosalie ,Emmett, Edward and Bella laughed. "Yes! It's Yours! I **

**call riding with her! So does Jasper!" Alice squealed. Edward and Bella got in **

**the Silver Volvo. Rosalie and Emmett got in a big red jeep. I was still frozen, **

**when a wave of calmness came over me. Alice had already gotten in the **

**passenger seat. Jasper came up behind me. "Come on" he said and gently **

**shoved me forward. I walked to it ,took off the bow and then got in the **

**driver's side. It was perfect. "Rosalie switched the engine so it goes a lot **

**faster now. Oh and here," Alice said and handed me a Blackberry phone. It **

**had the peace, recycle and heart sign on it .Black, blue and green of course. **

"**Are you serious? A car and a cell phone?!" I said. "Yep!" she said, happily. **

**I shook my head ands started the car. Then stepped on the gas, I loved driving **

**fast. "Turn here" Jasper sad after 5 minutes of me driving at 98 miles an hour. **

**I turned into parking lot, 5 cars were already parked there. Edward parked **

**ahead of me, and Rosalie one space down to the right of him, leaving a space **

**for me. Thanks, Edward. "Oh and all of our cell phone numbers and the **

**house number are already in your phone. Including Night's." Alice said. **

"**Ugh. I'll delete his." I said to her. "No, you can't, I made it so you can't **

**delete any of them." she said, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at her, then **

**stepped out of my car. I noticed that all heads turned to stare at me. Edward **

**they're staring at me. What do I do? I'm scared." It's O.K. at least one of us **

**is in your every class period, well except for 7th****, none of us are in that one" **

**Edward soothes as he and the rest of the Cullens made a little circle next to **

**me." Yeah, and if the boys don't stop staring t you I'll beat them up for ya." **

**Emmett said. Jasper nodded his head, and said. "I'll gladly help him, even **

**though you could probably handle it yourself, Wafer." I laughed. "Thanks" I **

**said and smiled. "Oh and guess what? Our lockers are all close to yours too" **

**Rosalie added. I smiled even more. "O.K. so where's my schedule and locker **

**combo?" I asked. "You have 1****st**** period Spanish with Emmett, 2****nd**** period **

**English with Jasper, 3****rd**** period Social Studies with me, 4****th**** period Chorus **

**with Bella, Lunch with all of us.5****th**** period Art with Rose.6****th**** period Math with **

**Alice.7****th**** period Science with none of us. And 8****th**** period Health with all of **

**us." Edward said. I nodded my head. "O.K. come on Emmett, let's go to **

**Espanol." I said. "Espan- what?" he asked. "Emmett has taken every **

**language except Spanish." Edward said. I nodded. "Neela! Welcome to our **

**school! When Mrs. and Mr. Cullen had told us that they had adopted another child **

**I was simply thrilled!" a teacher said as she walked over to us. I smiled, not **

**having any clue as to who she was. "Oh and I'm sorry, my name is Mrs. **

**Stark, the guidance counselor." "Hello Mrs. Stark. I'm Neela Cullen as you **

**already know" I said, giving her my 100 watt smile. She blinked at my smile **

**and then laughed. "Well, I hope you enjoy your first day at our school, if **

**there's anything you ever need come to me, I will gladly and immediately **

**help you." she said and walked away. "Come on, lets go to your locker first" **

**Bella said. I nodded my head and tried to inconspicuously move to the center **

**of their little circle. Edward raised his eyebrows at me. I don't like having **

**people stare at me. He nodded. We all started walking to the school. Even **

**with me hidden by everyone else people still stared. Except for one of them, a **

**girl, she looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back at her, at least she wasn't **

**staring ."Here's your locker" Emmett said and opened locker number 530.I **

**looked inside all lime green and blue. Perfect! "Me, and Bella decorated it **

**with Alice." Rosalie said. I hugged her, Bella and Alice. "Thanks so much" I **

**said. They smiled. "I like it too" Night said as he walked up to our little **

**crowd. "What are you doing here?" I asked, pretending not to already know. **

"**I'm going to school here." he said, grinning. "Well just because were going **

**to the same school doesn't mean you have to bug me to death." I glared. I **

**was truly annoyed, he didn't have to purposefully look for me. "I'm not trying **

**to bug you, my locker is next to your's." he said and opened locker **

**mouth dropped open. I quickly closed it. "Ughh, whatever, come on Emmett, **

**lets go to class" I said. "Actually, I have to talk to Edward for a second, you **

**can find it by yourself right?" he said. "Um yeah" I said, my stomach **

**dropping in fear. "I'll take you there" Night said and smiled. "No it's O.K. I **

**don't need you" I said and started walking away. He ran up to me and hooked **

**his arm through mine. Before I could shove him way he said, "Don't make a**

**scene, if you do people will gossip and stare even more.". I frowned, he was **

**right. "You also don't know where the Spanish room is." he also pointed out. **

**I frowned even more. He put his hand in mine. " Hey! Let go, you may get **

**your way once in a while but I'm not pretending to be your girlfriend" I said **

**and pulled my hand away. "Of course, I don't want you to ****Pretend**** either." he **

**said. "Psychopath" I muttered. He smirked. "Oh look, there's the Spanish **

**room, you can leave me now" I said as soon as I saw the Spanish room. I ran **

**at human pace to the door. I opened it and turned around to make sure he **

**wasn't following me. Turning was a mistake, he was right there behind me so **

**when I turned, I fell backwards.(I Think I may be the clumsiest vampire alive. **

**I'm serious, I'm even worse than Bella .) He used one hand and wrapped it **

**around the middle of my back and helped me up before I could fall the whole **

**way. But instead of letting me go he hugged me, right in front of everyone. I **

**glared and shoved him away .And then, just to make show of how I didn't **

**want or like him, I said, "It's over Night, stop trying to get me, I have never **

**wanted you, so stop." I said, then walked into the Spanish room with **

**everyone staring after me, Night included.**

**Tada! I really hope you peoples enjoyed that chapter. Man, Night totally pisses me off. Why did I create him? Oh yeah, cause everything he does to Neela is funny…=P**


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh My Freaking God. Did you seriously just do that?" Emmett asked ,laughing. I sat down in the chair next to him. "Yep" I said, proud of myself.

I hope Edward listened to that, he'd be proud. I smiled.

"Hola, classe !, Como Estas?" The teacher asked. "Muy Bien, y muy cansada!" I said while everyone else said nothing and stared at her.

Apparently they didn't know Spanish.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked, without being noticed.

"She said hello class, how are you?" I whispered back while the teacher came over and praised me.

"How do you say good?" he asked.

"Bien" I whispered.

"Thanks" he said.

"Tinada" I said.

He gave me a look that said, "What the hell?" I smiled.

I had taken Spanish at my old school.

Class went by fast, it was fun. Emmett learned he hated Spanish.

"Adios Senora, hasta mannana" I said to the teacher as we walked out of class. She smiled at me. "Hasta mannana Chica" she said.

"What did you say and what did she say?" he asked, determined to learn Spanish fast, so he could show off like me and not seem stupid like the others.

" I said : Goodbye Mrs., see you tomorrow, and she said, : See you tomorrow Girl…What's next?" I add.

"We have English" Jasper said as he walked over to me, staring at the other teenagers, uncomfortably. Poor Jasper.

"First Day is always hard for Jasper" Emmett whispers to me. I nod.

"I heard bout that little…confrontation you had with Night .Everyone's talking about it. I'm proud of you Wafer, just don't tell Alice, I'm suppose to be on her side" Jasper said to me.

I smiled. Alice would be so mad.

"What are people saying exactly?' I asked him as he guided me way from Emmett and to English.

"Some say he probably deserved it, some say you still like him, some want his phone number."

I laughed.

"Has anyone talked to him?" I asked.

"Yes, he told them you and him are practicing for Drama club." Jasper smirked.

"What?! He's saying it wasn't true?!" I choked out.

"Yep" Jasper said. I frowned.

Night is such lair! We walked into the next class.

"Hey, Jasper, and this must be Neela, welcome to Forks High School, home of the first rain, and will probably be the home of the last one too" The young ,lady teacher greeted us.

I laughed, I think I'll like this class.

"Hi Miss Grifa" I said, reading her name tag quick.

"Call me Grifa, everyone else does." she said. I smile.

I notice all the students string at me. Ugh.

"O.k. for this semester were reading….The Vampire Diaries!" she dramatically said as we sit down.

I stifle a giggle. I heard Jasper chuckle a little too.

"Since it's the first day, and I don't feel like giving out homework all you have to do is read Chapter 1 in class today." she continues .

She hands out the books and I start reading. I'm soon in my own little world. After what seemed like 5 minutes the bell rings.

Jasper walked me to my locker where Alice was waiting for him. "Bye" I said as she pulled Jasper away for their next class. I watch as she dances down the hallway and has Jasper twirl her.

People smile and stare. At least she isn't afraid of attention.

I notice Night standing at his locker, getting his books. He looked up and stared at me when I opened my locker and got my Social Studies Book.

I pretended he didn't exist. He smirked at my silent treatment.

I shut my locker even thought I wasn't sure if Social Studies was the book I needed next.

"Yes, it is" Edward said s he walked over to me.

Night didn't bother to look away from me even though Edward was clearly warning him with his eyes to back off.

"O.K. lets go" I muttered. Edward put his hand on my back and led me way from Night.

But before I was out of hearing range, which was about 100 feet away, he said to me, "7 is when you'll find out how serious I am about you"

7? I wonder what he means. "I'm not sure either" Edward said.

Your suppose to know everything ,Dazzler. I said to him in my thoughts.

My nickname for Edward was Dazzler. Only Bella, Rosalie, Alice and me thought it was funny.

He hated it because he thought it was close to Bedazzler and I quote, 'I don't put gems on anything, therefore I am not a Dazzler'

I had told him I wouldn't call him that anymore so instead I called him Sparkle-Boy .

He hated that even more so now it's back to Dazzler.

I have a plan in store to put a giant sign on his locker that sys 'Edward Cullen- Official Dazzler' I never let him know though, so he's clueless. Alice and Emmett already agreed to help me pull it off, so it will be easy.

Granted he might try to kill me afterwards but Emmet and Esme would stop him, maybe Night too.

"Here we are" Edward said and opened a door for me.

"Thanks" I said and walked inside.

"Hey, you must be Neela .I'm Forest" a Teenage boy said as he walked up to me.

"Yeah, I am, nice to meet you Forest" I said and smiled a little. He quickly smiled back.

I can already tell he might be a problem.

"Oh, hey Edward, I hear your family adopted her?" he said and gives Edward a knuckle punch.

Edward gives him a knuckle punch back.

"Yes, Esme just couldn't say no"

"Cool, here ,sit with me Neela." he said and guided me and Edward to a desk.

"Thanks" I said. That class went by fast, partly because Forest talked to me the entire time, telling me about Forks and the school.

"I feel bad for you" Edward said as we walked out of the classroom.

"Why?" I asked.

"You already have 5 guys out to date you, Forest included."

"Joy" I muttered. He laughed.

"Come on Wafer. Lets Go!" Bella said as she walked over to us and grabbed my arm. I nodded and waved bye to Edward .

Chorus was SO BORING!

When it finally did end all of the Cullens came over to the Music room and congratulated me on not killing anyone. I smiled.

But as soon as we walked into the cafeteria my mood plummeted down. Night and Forest were glaring at each other from opposite ends of the room.

God!

I haven't even known Forest for 1 hour, yet Night already sees him s a threat, and Forest sees Night s a threat too.

When they noticed me they both smiled and waved me over to sit with them .

What the freak do I do? I asked Edward. I'm not goanna encourage Forest .And I sure as hell wasn't going to sit with Night.

Then I saw the girl that smiled at me earlier, she sat alone. I walked over to her ,the Cullens followed, confused.

"Hi, I'm Neela Cullen, can we sit with you?" I asked .She looked up and smiled, she didn't cringe away or stare like most people did.

"Sure, and my name is Lirit Lunamay." she said.

"Cool name" I said and sat down, The Cullens did the same.

"Well, actually my full name is Lirit Du Coudray Lunamay. But everyone calls me Luna" she said.

"Wow, this is Bella ,Edward, Alice ,Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett." I said, pointing to them when I said their name.

"Hi you guys, and Neela, can I ask you a question?" she said.

"Sure, go ahead" I said.

The Cullens looked at me like I was stupid.

"Are Forest and Night in love with you or something? Cause they were glaring at each other during Gym period, and just now they both looked like they wanted you to sit with them."

"Yeah, basically." I muttered.

" I also heard you and Night had a whole confrontation, they say you were just practicing for Drama Club, is that true?" she asked.

"Hell no! I hate Night. He's kissed me, scared me so bad I fell out of a window, and then he's pushed me out of a window, and hugged me in public. I dislike him very much" I said.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?!" she asked.

"I'm dead serious" (No pun intended)

All of the Cullens laughed.

"Is he a psychopath or something?" she asked.

"No, he just really likes her" Alice said before I could say "Heck yah!" I glared at Alice .

Evil pixie.

"Oh and Rosalie?' Luna asked Rose.

"Yes?" she said, annoyed to be talking to a human.

"Where did you get those shoes? They look amazing on you!" she gushed. Rose cracked a smile.

"At the mall, Alice you remember it right? What store was it called?"

" I don't remember the name but I could take you there Luna!" she squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"That sounds awesome!" she said. "I'm coming if it's a shopping trip" Rose said.

"Yay! Can I have your cell phone number?" Alice asked Luna.

"Of course, can I have yours and Rose's?" she asked back.

I tuned them out after that, ughhh, shopping.

"I know what you mean. Thank God Bella hates shopping." Edward muttered.

I laughed.

"Lucky" Jasper said.

Edward and me laughed.

"Hey, Neela, what are your next classes?" Luna asked.

"Art, Math, Science, Health" I said.

"Cool, I have Art, Science and Health with you" she said.

"I have Art with you 2" Rosalie said.

" I heard that in Art we are drawing a picture of a person in our life that we met recently. I hear tons of people are drawing you and Night" Luna said.

"Joy" I mutter.

"Well, fine, I'm gonna draw you Luna" I said.

"I'm drawing you" she said.

We both smiled.

"I'm going to draw you Luna. Jasper you draw Neela. Bella draw Neela. Edward draw Night. Emmett draw Neela and Rose, you draw Luna" Alice commanded.

They all nod.

"Why do you want to draw me?" I ask her, annoyed.

"Because your cool, Wafer." she said.

"Wafer?!" Luna ask ,laughing. I nod.

"Nice" she said.

"Jasper thinks it's hilarious, he laughs at it all the time, or wait, he laughs at me all the time. " I said.

Jasper started laughing

"Hey Jazzy, stop laughing at her" Bella said.

Jasper stopped, glared at her then said, " Of course I will stop, Isabella"

"Jazzy, be nice" Luna said.

"Oh no you didn't….Fine, I'll stop Miss Lirit Du Coudray Lunamay." 

"Uh uh, you did not just go there" Luna said.

"I did just go there" Jasper said.

I started laughing hysterically because they were saying it like gay guys would.

Emmett laughed.

" Don't even start Emmy!" Luna warned.

"Dazzler, tell her to stop!"

Emmett whined to Edward. Rosalie broke out laughing.

"Stop laughing Rosy!" Edward growled.

"Stop it Peoples!" Alice said, holding her hands up.

"No, Ali!" We all said. 

We all broke out laughing, even Alice.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw that everyone was staring at us, mainly Night and Forest. 

I couldn't help but smile at them, I was in a very happy mood.

They quickly returned the smiles. 

Our table kept laughing like that for another 2 minutes. It was probably the most Forks High School's students had ever seen the Cullen's smiling.

"It's almost time for Art, let's go Neela, Luna" Rose said. 

I nodded and stood up.

When I turned round there were 6 guys including Night and Forest standing there. 

I fell backwards. ( Clumsiest Vamp alive) 

Forest grabbed my hand and Night grabbed the other.

Night pulled me up to his chest before Forest could.

"You O.K.?' he asked. 

I looked into his eyes , and I mean really looked. 

They were black, with little specks in them that made it look like a starry night. 

Whoa. 

"Um. Yeah, thanks" I said and felt Luna pulling me away from him.

Thank you Luna! "Thanks" I whispered to her. 

"Thank you for catching me Forest, Night." I said louder and hugged Forest just to show Night I still didn't like him. 

"Your welcome Neela" They both said.

"Well, lets go Rose, Neela" Luna said and dragged us to the hallway. 

"OMG! You are so clumsy Neela ! Did you see Night and Forest, they wanted to kill each other!" Luna said. 

Rose nodded and whispered under her breath. "Clumsiest Vamp"

. I giggled, she was right.

"What do you think they'd do to each other if they met in a dark alley?" Luna asked. 

I stopped walking .

Oh .My. Freakin. God.

Night would murder him!

Wait, no, breathe Neela, Night wouldn't do that, I tried to reassure myself, but deep down I knew if Night got the chance, he would kill Forest.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Crap" I said as I walked out of the art room.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked as she walked up to me. "Math" I answered.

"Yeah, I never liked Math either. It's really boring" she said. I nodded in agreement.

We were almost at the Math room when Alice stopped walking and a blank look came over her face, like she was watching something far away.

"Alice? Alice?!" I asked and shook her gently. She didn't respond. I pulled her over to the locker stalls.

"Is she O.k.?" Edward asked as he ran over to us. "I'm not sure!" I said.

"Something with Leah and Jacob? And….a vampire maybe?" Alice said as she blinked and looked around. "Did you catch any of that?" she asked Edward.

"No, I only saw Leah and Jacob. Then possibly someone else." he said.

"Hmmm. O.k. we'll have to see if anything else comes to me." Alice said and shrugged. "O.K. Go to class. I'll be watching." Edward said and walked away.

"Vision?" I asked. "Yep, I usually have some sense of what they're about but that one needed more decisions to be made" she said as we walked to class.

I thought about what she said. More decisions to be made? What does that mean?

We walked into the Math room and I sat down, preparing for boring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math went by surprisingly fast. Mainly because I was still thinking about what Alice said.

"Science?" I asked after the bell rang.

"Down the hall, to the right, have fun. See you 8th!" she answered and skipped away. "Hey Neela!" Forest said as he walked over to me.

"What do you have next?" he asked. "Hey Forest, I have Science." I said.

"Cool, I do too, come on, follow me" he said. We started walking down the hall together.

"So, guess what?" he asked. "What?" I said.

"I'm going to sue the Skittle's Company" he said. I looked over at him with a 'WTF?' face.

"Whyyyy?" I asked when he didn't respond.

"Cause I can't taste the rainbow!" he said. I started laughing. For 2 minutes straight.

When we walked into the Science room, laughing together, Night was right there, probably waiting for me. Forest stopped laughing and glared at him.

"I wish I could sit with you, but I promised Lirit I would sit with her" Forest said, sounding regretful that he agreed to her request.

"That's O.k. she'll sit with me" Night said and grabbed my arm.

"No." I whispered so only Night would hear.

"Too bad, my table is the only one left." he whispered back.

"Crap" I muttered. He put his hand around my waist then. I jerked away, but he just moved his hand to my arm.

He pulled me over to a table. I noticed it was as far from Forest as possible.

"Here, I got this for you" Night said as we sat down. "I don't whatever it is" I said and pushed the lime green, black and turquoise colored bow he held out to me.

"Please don't make me tell Esme you didn't want my gift." he said, and held out the box again. "Black mailer" I said and grabbed it. I opened it to find a choker necklace, black, with a silver heart dangling on it. The heart had an uppercase 'N' on it.

I realized that could stand for either Night or Neela. I opened the heart and saw writing inside.

'Be happy because you never know who's falling in love with your smile.' 

If I could have cried I would have. I still hated Night with all my heart, but he was sweet. I smiled.

"Thank you" I said. He smiled, happy to get a response. "Will you wear it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said and put it on. "I thought you would have chucked it at my face." he said. I laughed.

"If you weren't black mailing me I would have, and I can be nice sometimes you know" I said.

"You can?! Oh My God, it's miracle!" he said. I glared at him, hiding a smile.

"I'm only wearing it for today. I still hate you." I said. He smirked, then frowned.

"You won't burn it or anything will you?" he asked.

If I was telling the truth, I would have said 'Heck ya!', but there something in his eyes that made me say, "No, of course not" Even though behind those eyes was an evil, black mailer.

He smiled and hugged me. I pushed him away.

"Back off" I said and moved my chair as far away from him as possible. I looked over at Luna. She was staring at me. I mouthed the words, "He's a jack ass" to her.

She broke out laughing.

Then I noticed Forest and Night having a glare off, both mouthing the word "Mine" to each other.

God….

Luna noticed it too. I mouthed the words, "I'm not theirs!" to her. She nodded , laughing.

"Stop it! I'm either of yours!" I said to Night.

He looked over at me, probably have forgotten I was there.

"No, I'm not going to stop until he gets it through his skull that you not his!" Night said. "I'm not yours either, stupid!" I said back.

He smirked and went back to his fight. I punched him on the arm.

Forest laughed. "Yeah, she's so into you" he said.

Night turned and kissed me on the cheek.

I froze.

Forest froze.

Luna froze.

Night smirked.

I turned and shoved him with all my strength. He flew back into the wall. I think some of the concrete wall broke a little.

I got up and walked out the door. Thank God the teacher wasn't in the classroom yet.

"Go Neela!" I heard Luna say. Forest was laughing. I walked to my locker and sat down.

I made a little ball of wind and moved it around, playing. I heard a rush of wind, not caused by me. I looked up to see all of the Cullens.

"You O.K. sis? We heard a big boom though the walls and came" Emmett said as he picked me up to hug me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You should check on Night though, I shoved him into a wall, showing no mercy." I mumbled.

They laughed. "You serious?" Emmett asked. I nodded my head.

"What did he do? Look at you?" he asked.

"Are you saying I have attitude and anger issues?" I asked. "No, of course not" he chuckled.

"Him and Forest were fighting over me, Night kissed me on the cheek to try and prove I was his, so I shoved him into a wall." I said. It made perfect sense to me.

"I'm going to get him so he apologize's to you" Edward said and ran off.

"She was the one that over reacted!" Alice called after him.

"Hey Jasper, erase the memory on the security cameras, we don't need people seeing us run at impossible speeds and her using her power. " Emmett said and let me down. Jasper ran off just as Edward dragged Night over.

"Say it" Edward demanded.

"I'm sorry that I was out of line, and that you have anger issues" Night said. I glared at him.

"Neela, say sorry." Alice demanded me.

"I'm sorry that I shoved you into a wall and that you're a jack ass." I said. Night smirked.

Alice glared and said, "Now hug!"

I looked over at her with terror in my eyes.

"As much as I would love to hug her, I really don't feel like losing on of my limbs today." Night said. I laughed and so did Emmett.

"Well, I should get back to class. Thanks you guys" I said. I walked back to my classroom and as soon as I stepped through the door Luna started talking full speed.

"Oh My God, Edward just came in here looking like he was going to murder night! He's a really nice big brother to you for making Night apologize to you. I wish I had a big brother. Man, your seriously strong too! Night flew back into that wall. He was smirking the entire time though! It was like he didn't feel a thing!" she said.

"Shhh!" I said. "Can I sit with you?" I asked. "But Night and Forest would have to sit with each other then! It would be a murder match!" she said.

"They need to learn to be nice to each other" I said and grabbed my stuff, then moved it over to her table. "Where's Forest?" I asked. "He said he was going to the bathroom but I think he just wanted to see if Night would get beat up by Edward." she answered.

I laughed. If someone was going to beat up Night it would be me.

I sat down at the table just as Night walked in. Five seconds after he walked in so did Forest. Forest looked at my table, then Night's. "Oh. Crap" he muttered.

"Damn you Neela" Night muttered.

"Too late, Edward says I already am." I whispered back. Edward once told me he though all of us were the eternal damned.

I had laughed at him.

Forest slowly walks over and sits down at Night's table. Night sits too.

"Hello class, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" the teacher asked as she stepped into the class room. The whole class laughed.

That class went by fast mainly because I like Science.

As me and Neela stood up to leave Night said "What do you have next?" and appeared out of now where. I jumped a little.

"None of your business" I said. "Luna, come with me to my locker." I said to her.

"Sure" she said. I grabbed her arm and started walking to the door. Night appeared in front of me, blocking my way.

"Come on, tell me, what's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

"You being in that class" I said and put my hand out to shove him aside, possibly with force.

He grabbed it and said, "I might still be in that class even if you don't tell me"

I tried to pull my hand back.

"To tell you the truth, I would have though you already memorized my schedule, Stalker" I said.

"I'm not a stalker" he said. I could tell I wasn't getting anywhere with not telling him.

"Health next" I said.

He smiled. Crap. He probably had that.

I finally shoved him aside and started walking to my locker with Luna following. I could tell Night was following us. Well, not us. Me.

I got to my locker and opened it. He walked over to his and opened it. I looked inside out the corner of my eye. All black.

"Goth a little?" I asked.

"Nah, Alice thought it would be fun to decorate it black to go with my name."

Me and Luna laughed. "O.K. we should get to health" Luna said.

"K" I said and grabbed a binder . I used wind to close my locker.

OH SHOOT!

She might have seen that!

Night looked over at me, probably wondering why the hell I did that.

"Lirit did you see that?" I asked. "What did I see? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing" I sighed.

She started walking and I trailed after her.

"That was close" Night whispered. "Yep. Sorry" I said.

"It's O.K." he said. "Since when are you so nice?" I asked.

"I've always been nice to you." he said.

"Yeah, totally, like when you pushed me out of a window, kissed me multiple times without my permission and so on and so forth. " I said.

"O.K. for one, you deserved that push out the window" he said, smiling.

"I so did not do anything to deserve that!" I said. "Whatever you say, babe" he said.

"Bastard" I muttered and walked up to Luna.

"What did he say or do this time?" she asked, smiling. "Called me babe" I said.

"He must really like you, ya know" she said. "Not you too! Alice thinks we would be a perfect couple, so she purposefully does things to try and get us together." I said.

"Of course not, I 'm with you, I'm just saying he's all over you" she said.

"Thanks" Night said to Luna. She smiled. "Welcome."

We walked into a class room then. Alice waved us over to a giant table where all the Cullens sat. We walked over and sat down. I sat next to Alice, Luna next to me, and Night next to Luna.

"I told you guys she wouldn't burn it! But no, you didn't believe me! Hah ha, get some!" Alice sang.

I looked over at Emmett and he shrugged. "We thought you would burn the necklace, but Alice insisted that you were too nice for that" he said.

Alice smiled triumphantly.

Night laughed and I glared at him. "Should have known the black mailer's accomplice would be behind it." I mumbled.

"May I see it?" Bella asked. I nodded and took it off then handed it to her.

"The saying is pretty, who wrote it?" Bella asked. "I did" Night said.

I looked over at him, astonished. Bella handed it back to me.

"Nee help putting it back on?" Night asked. "No thanks, Darkly." I said.

"Darkly?" Emmett asked. "Yeah, it's Night's nickname. I'm gonna pretend it's the equal of every bad word I know, put together. It's easier and faster than saying them all." I smiled over at Night.

They al laugh. "Attitude" Night muttered, smiling.

"So I've been told multiple times, but I like to think of it more as telling people what they deserve" I said. They all laughed again. Class went by fast. Our table talked to each other the whole time. When the bell rang we all got up and went to my locker except for Luna.

I dumped all my stuff in and shut it.

No homework tonight, I thought happily.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey guys, can I run home instead?" I asked them when we walked out to the parking lot. "You don't like your bug?" Alice asked. "I love my car Alice, I just felt like running home today. I promise tomorrow I will drive it." I said. "Sure, just don't start running until your in the woods and out of human sight." Edward answered when everyone turned to him for an answer to my question. "Thanks!" I said and hugged them all except for Night.

I walked to the edge of the road and waited for the humans to start leaving. I looked around the parking lot to see which car Night got in. When I finally saw him he was in a black (Of course) porche. I made a mental note to myself that if I saw any black porches on the road to run for it.

He caught me staring and mouthed the words, "I know. It's awesome" to me. I shook my head and mouthed the words, "Yeah, right." to him. He laughed. I saw Alice then, in my bug, staring at our interaction. I walked across the road and into the woods.

As soon as I was out of sight I ran. To where, I had no clue. I just wanted to explore around the woods a little before I went home. I ran west. After 5 minutes of running high speed I stopped, totally bored with running for the moment.

I walked at a leisurely pace and then stopped suddenly, smelling something disgusting. I had smelled it before….oh yeah, that stuff in the spray bottle Jasper gave me.

I heard voices then. "Jake, I don't want to go to the stinking leech land." a teenage girl voice said.

"Leah, I don't particularly care. I need to see Nessie and Sam, said when Alpha is off guard that 2nd in command needs to stand watch." a male voice responded.

"God. Fine, whatever, I still think-" she cut herself off.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

"It's not a Cullen! phase now!" the guy commanded.

I felt a slight shift in wind. I stepped out into the open more, not wanting to startle whoever theses people were.

As soon as I saw the two giant wolves my mind told me to run.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." I whispered, unmoving, The white one jumped sat me, I jumped back but not fast enough, it ripped the side of my shirt.

"That's my favorite shirt!" I screamed. I ran forward and she ran for me.

The brown wolf jumped in then, and nipped at me. I kept dodging the attacks.

Edward! I silently screamed in my mind.

I jumped up and blew a flame towards them.

They jumped back, really confused as to where it came from.

"Neela! Step back! I got it!" I heard Night yell to me as he ran up.

"I've got it" I muttered. He grabbed me around he waist and tried to pull me back.

I used wind and blew him backwards into a tree. "I've got it I said!" I yelled and jumped up just in time as the wolves came for me again.

I stepped back and stared them down. "Stay away" I said to them.

The white wolf jumped at me again, eager to hurt me.

I used earth and had trees block her. She growled and viciously tore at the trees to get to me.

"Neela! Leah! Jacob! Stop it!" Edward screamed as he ran over to us.

The white wolf got through my baracade and jumped at me again.

The brown wolf jumped for my neck too.

Edward ran in the middle of us, holding off the wolves with one hand and me with the other. I kept growling and so did the white wolf.

We both lunged for each other but Edward stopped us.

"Neela, dear. It's O.K. calm down. Your safe." Edward soothed.

"Leah! Jacob! Phase! Neela, turn around." Edward commanded. I turned around and so did Edward.

"Are you O.K.?" he whispered to me, examining the tear in my shirt and the tiny line going down my arm where the claw touched me.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Edward. Explain." the boy asked. He was Jacob, I could tell by his voice.

It matched the one from earlier

. The girl must be Leah then.

"She's part of our family. Alice found her all alone when she was a newborn. So she is now a Cullen. Which means you can't kill her." Edward glared at the last words.

I lifted myself up in the air, using all elements. I wasn't going to take a chance with Let- me-kill-her-chick. She didn't seem right in the mind if you know what I mean.

"Why did she cross line then?" Leah growled, glaring at me.

"We forgot to tell her. She meant no harm, even when she attacked. You made the first move anyways. Purely self defense." Edward said.

"What's her name? I wanna apologize." Jacob said.

"I'm right here ya know. My name's Neela" I said. He laughed.

"So…How did you get up there?" he asked. "I can control the elements" I answered and made wind blow around him.

"Wow. Cool." he said. I dropped myself to the ground, trusting Jacob more.

I walked right over to him.

"Watch this," I whispered in his ear. I made wind pick up Leah.

"Hey! Quit it!" she yelled, flailing her arms around.

We all laughed. I made a fire go around her, making it look like a dress. She looked down at herself, amazed.

I put the fire out with water and made a water dress. "Wow." she whispered. I let her to the ground and made a rock crown over her head. She smiled.

I let all the elements I had up drop to the ground.

"So…Yeah, sorry for trying to kill you." Jake said.

"I'm sorry too. I probably wouldn't have attacked if Night hadn't my day crappy. I needed to take my anger out on something," I muttered.

"Night?" Leah asked.

I pointed to Night, who was slowly making his way to us.

"He's the guy that turned me into a vampire. I hate him. He loves me. I think he's stupid and a stalker." I muttered. They laughed.

"No. I'm serious. He has pushed me out of a window before." I said.

"You deserved it, and what about earlier today when you shoved me into a concrete wall?" Night asked, poking me, then keeping his hand on my arm. I used water and soaked him, then shoved his hand away. "Girl power," Leah said.

We hi- fived.

"Oh, you think just cause I love you I won't defend myself?" Night said and jumped at me.

I jumped back and blew a giant wind at him. He flew back ten feet.

I ran. He was so damn fast though that before I could take 5 steps he already had me in a bear hug and tackled to the ground.

Then I got a brilliant idea. "Night, I love you. Can I get up please?" I said.

He froze in astonishment.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward silently shaking with laughter.

Night stood up. I jumped up. "Are you serious?" he slowly asked.

"Nope." I said and blew wind at him. He flew back 100 feet.

"You better run for it." Edward said. I ran, keeping a wall of fire floating behind me so he couldn't attack from behind.

I heard the thump of feet running behind me. "Wait up," Leah said. I stopped.

"Phase!" I said and then started running again.

I felt a shift in wind as she phased a few seconds later. I heard the pad of paws then. She was catching up fats now.

I kept running until I got to the Cullen house. Then, hoping Emmett and Rose were still on my side, I screamed, "Rose! Emmett! Night's going to kill me!" They ran out of the house and up to me.

Leah ran to the side of the house and paused there, waiting.

"Don't worry, we got it." Emmett said as he and Rosalie stepped in front of me. "Even though you can probably protect yourself," Rosalie whispered.

Jacob and Edward ran up to us then.

"It was nice knowing you." Edward said.

Night strode out of the woods then. I had never really looked at night before, but then, I noticed. He had straight black hair, that if 1 inch l9onger could be emo. Some of it went of over one of his eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, but the sleeves were pushed up to his elbows. He was also wearing black converse.

He looked like a very angry gothic angel.

"Murder" he said as he walked forward to kill me.

It was then I realized I shouldn't be afraid. I had 4 people that would protect me if it got too serious. I stepped forward.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed, then jumped at me.

I ran to the right and jumped in the air just as he was about to grab me. When I touched the ground again I swung my foot up to block his hand from grabbing my wrist but he just grabbed my foot instead and pulled. I fell back but had the wind catch me.

He still had a hold of my foot so I used earth and had one of the boulders from the river hit him. It crashed into him and he flew back into a tree. I jumped up as he ran back over to me.

I made flames come out of my hands, I wasn't going to actually burn him, just to keep him away. It worked, he stopped advancing.

I smiled. He was smiling at my brilliant plan too.

"Night, I hate to say this but Carlisle and Esme are probably watching so……I'm sorry for lying to you." I said.

"It's perfectly O.K., it was an amazing plan though, I had been completely frozen with shock." he laughed. I stopped using the elements then, letting my guard down.

That was probably the stupidest thing, I've ever done.

He jumped at me and before I could realize what had happened he had me pinned to the ground. I lifted him into the air, using all fours elements.

I started spinning him around, shaking him like a rag doll. He screamed. I smiled and all the Cullens laughed.

"Neela!" I heard Luna call as she stepped into the back yard.

I froze.

Night froze.

Leah bolted for the woods.

I dropped Night to the ground.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh! There you are! I got a new movie and wanted to see if you want to watch it with me?" she continued, walking over to me. Then she realized everyone was staring at her.

"Oh .I guess I forgot to tell you. I now what you guys are, I've known all along." she said, smiling. We all looked to Edward for an explanation. If she had known why didn't Edward know that she knows? "Her thoughts never indicated to the word vampire once. I could hear her perfectly in school, but right now I can't hear anything from her" he said, shaking his head. "I'm a shield, but I turn mine's on and off, I can also sense other shields too." Luna said, then glanced over at Bella.

"I'm almost positive your one too, right?" she asked her. Bella nodded, still shocked.

"O.K……" Emmett said. Luna laughed.

"Sorry, I guess I shoulder have told you guys I knew. We were at school though, so it wasn't really a great place to accuse a family of being mythical creatures." she said, smiling.

"Luna, what about this hunk of manly awesomeness is mythical?" Emmett asked, gesturing to his eight pack under his shirt.

I broke out into laughter with Luna.

"…Lets...go…watch...the movie.." Luna said to me in between laughed. I nodded and went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, how did you know that we are really vampires?" I asked as we waited for the movie to start. We were sitting on the couch, me on her one said, Night on the other. I had refused to sit next to him so Luna had to be in the middle.

"I used to be obsessed with vampires, I wanted to become one even. I saw all the signs with you guys, not eating, white skin, strong, graceful, well except for you, your kind of clumsy you know?" she asked, grinning at me. She sighed a little then continued. "At first I thought you weren't one too, but you had everything else so I let the clumsiness slip." Night chuckled and I glared at him.

"Hey , can I ask you something?" Luna suddenly asked me. I nodded. "Night ,go away." she instructed him. He got up and left the room. "Wish he listened to me like that." I muttered under my breath.

"O.K. what's up with Jasper? He seemed like he was in pain at school. I have a lot of my classes with him, also, and I 'accidentally' bumped into him and almost fell, but he caught my arm and kept his hand on me for like fifty seconds, he was staring at me too, then Alice ran in and pulled him away. None of you others act like that. " Luna asked.

"O.K. you say accident like it wasn't an accident…." Realization hit me.

"You like him don't you? Oh my God, you have a crush on my brother!" I squealed, slightly grossed out.

Jasper technically wasn't even my blood related brother but this thought still made me shudder slightly. She smiled a little. I slowly nodded to myself, wondering how Alice would react to this news.

"Well, Jazz is kinda new at not killing people for food. " I stated a second later. "You don't kill people?" she asked.

"Nope, we eat animals instead." I said, proud of my diet change.

"Cool! Oh, and if poor Jasper ever decides to lose control and attack someone, tell him I'll gladly be his victim." she said, smiling. I shook my head, smirking.

"O.K here's my last question, what were you doing earlier with the whole making Night levitate and stuff?' she asked. "Well, like you, I have a power. I control the elements. Edward can read minds, Alice is physic, and Jasper can control your emotions. And my little sister, Nessie, can put her thoughts in your head just by touching you." I said. "Wow." she muttered, taking it in.

Jasper walked in the room then and I felt a wave of happiness go through me, Luna must have too cause suddenly she smiled like crazy.

"What's up, human? Vampire?" he asked. Luna smiled at the fact that he addressed her first. "Neela, save me! Jasper is trying to tell me how to feel!" Luna complained. Me and Jasper laughed at the Taylor Swift's Love story quote .

Jasper jumped over the edge of the couch, sitting next to her and me. "What are we watching?" he asked us.

"Sunrise ,it's about vampires." Luna said.

*Twilight- Sunrise. Do you get my joke? Oh, look, hahahaha, the author made a funny ….Fine. Don't laugh.*

Jasper and me chuckled.

"Where you ladies planning on inviting me back in?" Night asked me and Luna as he came back in.

"Nope." I said, and to tell you the truth, when he had walked out, I seriously had no intentions of inviting him back in.

He sat in a chair, since the couch was now full. The movie started then and I settled in to watch

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie was pretty good. "Hey, I walked here, do you think you could give me a ride home?" Luna asked as she stood up and stretched her arms and legs out. "We could take you home in Emmett's jeep, cause I think Rose is working on our cars right now, except his. She has the engines halfway torn apart." Jasper said.

"Awesome! You think he could take us through the woods?" I asked, my eyes widening in hope.

Two weekends before school had started Emmett had taken me on a drive in his jeep through the forest. Let's just say, I would murder to get another ride in it.

"Of course I can, what other way would I take? The road?" Emmett scoffed as he came down the stairs.

We all laughed.

"Just don't get her hurt" Carlisle called in from the dining room. "Don't worry, I added five extra seatbelts to it." Emmett said. "Five? How many did it have before that?" Luna asked, sounding like she wished she hadn't asked for a ride.

"Ten" Jasper said, smirking.

She gulped. "Lets go." Emmett said, starting to make his way to the garage.

"Oh my freaking God! Wafer, on the way back you ride over the jeep using air, it would be like your flying!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air to mimic flying. I smiled. I had the most dangerous, fun to be around, big brother any kid had.

We all walked into the garage, where Emmett's giant jeep towered above all the others. "What are you guys doing?" Rosalie called from under Edward's Volvo.

"Going on a ride in Emmett's jeep through the woods." I said, smiling. "Have fun, and Emmett, while your driving sit the hell down." she called out to him. "O.K. Rose." he answered, and jumped up into the driver's side of his jeep which was 4 and a half feet off the ground.

I jumped into the seat next to him, while Night jumped into the back end, not actually bothering to sit _in_ the jeep. Hope he gets hit by a tree branch.

Luna struggled to get in so Jasper jumped in then helped her up in. She was smiling. Jasper helped her buckle in all of these seat belts while the rest of us didn't bother putting on any. Emmett started the jeep and pulled out then hit the gas. When we got into the woods Luna was bouncing around despite the seatbelts. Jasper kept one hand on her shoulder to help keep her down. I was laughing as we drove through the rough terrain at over 100 miles and hour.

Emmett was grinning like crazy and Night was watching me, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him, refusing to lose my happy mood. He laughed.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-MYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! He's gonna get us all killed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luna screamed.

"If he does get us in an accident you'll be the only one hurt, but don't worry, he won't crash!" I shouted above the roar of the engine.

Just as I finished my words Emmett almost drove straight into a giant tree, but at the last moment veered off to the left.

"OHHHHHHHHHH-GODDDDDDDDDDD!" Luna shrieked.

The vampires in the car laughed.

"I'm going to try the flying thing on Night first, Emmett." I whispered to Emmett. Despite the noise he easily heard, and laughed. I turned around in my seat so I could see Night. I pointed my finger at him, then shook it around, showing him what was about to happen to him.

"You wouldn't!" he shouted, his emo hair flying widely around his face from the wind. I lifted him with my powers. He tried his best not to flail his arms around, but vampires hate feeling off-balance so he did anyways. "Hey Luna! Where do you live?!" Emmett shouted. "6092 Italy Road!" she yelled. Emmett jerked the jeep to a stop suddenly and I let Night fall back into the jeep.

"That's on the reservation." he said. "Yeah, so?" she asked. "We aren't allowed on the rez. If you live on the rez why do you go to school in Forks?" he asked. "I live right on the edge of La Push, closer to Forks School than La Push's. And why aren't you allowed there?" she asked. "Long story. Can't tell you. We can drive you to the line between territories." Emmett said and started driving again.

"That's why Leah and Jacob tried to kill me?" I asked Emmett. "Jacob and Leah tried to kill you?!" Luna shouted. "To Neela's question, yes. To Luna's ,no they just got mad at her, and here's a question of my own, how do you know them?" Emmett asked her.

"I live close to Jake and Leah is always there with some other guys from the rez." Luna answered. I thought about the line between territories. No one had told me about it. I was still wondering what it was. After a few minutes we got to the line. Emmett stopped the jeep and we all got out.

"Bye you guys, and see ya tomorrow. Oh, and Jasper?" Luna asked, then whispered something in his ear. I was too far away to hear, even with my extra good hearing. He laughed and said, "Thanks."

I waved bye to Luna. "Bye" I called out to her.

She waved back and walked over the line, then started skipping down the road.

"What did she say to you?" I asked Jasper.

"She said I can mess with her emotions anytime…Does she like me?" he asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Oh" he said

"Come on! Lets go! Jasper, I know you want to talk about how you and Wafer think guys are cute and hunky, but I wanna go home!" Emmett said.

"Emmett! How many times have I told you?! I'm not gay!!!!!!!!" Jasper screamed.

I saw Luna down the road stop and turn, clearly she had heard Jasper's statement.

I started cracking up in hysterical laughter. I fell onto the ground from the force of my laughing. Emmett was laughing too, he had probably planned this all out. I glanced over at Night who was sitting in the jeep laughing too.

Luna shook her head as if to say, "Wow, they're superhuman morons." then turned and kept walking. Jasper was glaring at me and Emmett.

"Run!" I said and got up and ran just as Jasper jumped at Emmett. Emmett just barley got away, ran into the jeep, got in, and pressed on the gas. I jumped in the back just as he hit 50 miles and hour.

I looked back and Jasper was running after us, mad as hell.

I laughed. Man, Emmett's gonna get it now.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jasper shouted.

"Emmett! Jasper wants you to know he's going to kill you!" I shouted up to Emmett just in case he hadn't heard.

"Tell Jasper that I love him too!" Emmett sang back, laughing.

"He says he loves you too, Jasper!" I yelled to Jasper.

"Ask him how he can crack a joke when he's about to get murdered!" Jasper asked.

"Jasper wants to know how you can make a joke when you're going to die soon!" I told Emmett.

"Well, I'm not going to die! And straight guys have a natural talent for humor!" Emmett screamed.

"You did not just go there!" Jasper screamed, outraged.

"See! That's exactly what a gay dude would say!" Emmett shouted.

Suddenly jasper stopped chasing us and fell down to the ground.

"Jasper!" I screamed and jumped out of the jeep. Emmett immediately stopped and followed me. I ran over and crouched down next to Jasper, who's eyes were wide in pain.

Emmett and Night were right behind me.

"Hello, young one." I heard a girl's voice say. I looked up into the red eyes of a fifteen or sixteen year old girl. She was smiling in a twisted way.

"Jane," Emmett growled under his breath.


	13. Check Out My Other Story! Please!

**Hello you guys! I am posting this message on both of my stories, so, yeah. O.K. so my story ****Vampire? No Thanks ****Is getting tons of review, while my other story isn't. My first fan fiction was ****Living With The Cullens****. It is not as funny as my other one, but it still has it's moments. I think if you like my ****Vampire? No Thanks**** story, but would also enjoy something not as funny, then you'll like ****Living With The Cullens ****story too. I know you really wanted another chapter, but I just wanted to get more reviews on my ****Living With The Cullens ****story. **

**So, if your reading my **_**Vampire? No Thanks **_**story, you should check out-**

_**Living with the Cullens.**_

_**If you like my Living With The Cullens story, you should check out-**_

_**Vampire? No Thanks.**_

_**See, that was basically what I wanted to say, but it took me a while to get it out.**_

_**=D Sorry I made you think this was another chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Stop hurting him!" Emmett ordered her. Jane tilted her head slightly in Jasper's direction and a second later Jasper jumped up from his pained position on the soil.

"I am sorry, Jasper, but I had to stop you and your family and I did not feel like chasing you the entire way to your home." she smiled sympathetically but I saw past it.

"Why are you here, Jane?" Jasper asked, trying to remain clam even though he was the one Jane had supposedly hurt. How did she hurt him anyways? She didn't even touch him!

"Oh, I heard of a newborn in the States that could control the elements, like your friend…Benjamin, isn't it?…Aro asked me to find them, so I came here first because your coven is notorious for having very talented vampires," she half smiled and continued. "And I see that you have newborn here, so I will take a wild assumption saying that this is the newborn with remarkable talents. Am I right?" Jasper paused for a second before answering.

"Yes" he said, never losing eye contact. She grinned and turned to me.

"Hello, my name is Jane. I am a part of the Volturi in Italy. You should know us, I assume. What is your name?" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

Emmett and Jasper tensed ever so slightly as she smiled at me.

"I'm Neela. Nice to meet you Jane."

Volturi…. That rang a bell. Oh yes! Carlisle told me about them. I tacked on the 'nice to meet you' part at the end because I had a feeling you shouldn't give Jane attitude.

"Hello, Neela. It's so wonderful to finally meet you. Would you care to show me some of your special powers?" she asked. I lifted a rock into the air, moved a tree limb to comb down to the forest floor, circled water around the rock and made some fire float next to the water. She laughed in amazement and smiled widely. I quickly put the fire out with the water, dropped the rock and let the limb go back up to the tree in it's normal position.

Jane took a small almost unnoticeable step closer to me and I felt Night grab my wrist and pulled me back slightly. For the first time ever, I was glad Night existed. I so do not want to be closer to Jane. She scared me for some bizarre reason. Maybe it was how she was so young but all of my family here seem terrified of her. Jane smirked.

"Are you two a pair?" she asked. "No!" I quickly said.

She laughed and it trinkled through the forest.

"Emmett, Neela, Night, we should get home. Our family will wonder where we went." Jasper said and I noticed he had slowly inched away form Jane. I started to slowly back away from her too and head to the jeep but she touched my shoulder.

"Neela, why don't we walk to your home? You could show me more of your power" she suggested, but it came out like and order. I looked to Jasper and he gave me a quick nod. I had the feeling that even if I didn't' want to go, I'd have to. I glanced back at Night and he didn't seem too happy about the idea of me being alone with Jane. She must be pretty badass. Even Emmett doesn't liker her and he gets along with everyone.

"Go on you three. Tell Carlisle that we shall be there soon." Jane said and motioned for them to go ahead. They all gave me one last glance then got in the jeep and drove off quickly. "So, Neala. Who changed you?" Jane asked, and started walking. Her black cloak like thing breezed out behind her. I quickly caught up with her.

"Night. The guy that was standing behind me."

"If he changed you ,why do you not like him?"

"He didn't give me a choice on whether or not I wanted this life. He's also rude." I said.

"How so?" she asked, her hands behind her back as she walked along gracefully. "Well,….." I lifted her and me up into the air with my power and a small smile came on her pale lips. I bet that if I showed her a lot of my powers now, she'd leave sooner.

"He has pushed me out of a window. Kissed me without my permission… and so on and so forth." I said angrily.

"He…pushed you out of a window?" she asked, incredulous. "Yes" I curtly nodded and set us back down on our feet. We continued walking.

"So, Jane, Why did Aro want you to come looking for me?" I asked.

"Him and the rest of his coven love to add new vampires with unusual talents to our ranks. When he heard of you he couldn't resist, since Benjamin already refused." I didn't know what to say.

"What else can you do with your powers?" she asked. "I'm not really sure…" I said, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for not knowing much.

Jane's Point Of View-

I pursed my lips. I did not want this senseless newborn to join us. I would no longer be my master's best member along with Alec. We would be pushed to the side, like an old, forgotten child's toy. Because that is what we essentially are to him. Toys and weapons…..

But, he had given me orders, and I must obey. I tried to make my voice enthusiastic as I responded, even though I was all but that. "If you were to join us, we would be able to find out so much more about your abilities! You would be able to do so much more!"

Neela's Point Of View-

I went silent and pretend to think about it. Eventually we reached my house. Everyone was standing outside, waiting. Esme looked scared, but not of Jane. She was afraid for _me_.

"Esme!" I said and quickly ran over to her. She and Carlisle gave me quick hugs then turned back to face the short girl in the black cloak that was apparently menacing tot his whole family. If she seemed like a threat to them, then she is a threat to me.

"Hello, Carlisle. It seems like only yesterday that we came to destroy you and your coven. Aro wished for me to tell you that he is deeply regretful for that misunderstanding. How is the child? Renesmee? Is she still growing?" Jane asked. "Yes, she still is, but her growth is slowing everyday. She is doing wonderful, thank you for asking." Carlisle said.

They tried to kill my family?! Yeah, Jane is defiantly a threat!

I tensed up like the rest of my family was.

"Aro will be so pleased to hear that. I wish I could stay longer, but I must be going. Neela? Have you decided to accept our offer?" she asked, smiling at me. Everyone looked to me surprise in their eyes. Edward wasn't surprised though. He had heard.

"No thank you, Jane. I do not wish to join the Volturi." I said quietly.

"Ah. I am sorry to hear that, but I'm sure Aro will be happy to hear that the Cullens have added another member to their coven. We will send someone back in a little bit to see if you have changed your mind about our offer." Jane said and with that, she walked off into the forest. As soon as I no longer could hear her footsteps I said, "They tried to kill you?!"

"Yes. They thought that Renesmee was a threat to the vampire community, they thought she would no be able to keep our secret, and since we created her, they thought it was fair we die also. But in the end, as you can see, we didn't die." Edward said.

"Alice, why didn't you see her coming?" Emmett asked his sister. "I must have missed it. I was very busy seeing if Neela would kill anyone in school." Alice answered, sighing.

"You guys, she said she's sending some back soon!" I shrieked.

Suddenly Edward turned to Alice, ignoring my statement.

"Wow….Aro is going to send you a present….It's so beautiful….." Alice suddenly cooed, her eyes not in focus as her vision continued.

"It will be here tomorrow. He is sending Alec to give it you. At your locker….right before….lunch…" She smiled to herself. "It's a very beautiful gift." she said again, her eyes coming back into focus. "Wonderful" I mumbled and went into the house.

This was a little too much info for me….

Earlier that week I had a mirror put up, right next to the window, so if someone, like, oh, lets say Night snuck in to scare me, I would see them, which meant no more window diving for me. So when Carlisle came to my door, I got up and turned around.

"We have a problem," he sighed.

"Aro is going to invite you to Volterra as a last attempt to get you to join them. It was in Alice's recent vision. We can not say no, so we were thinking that we could all go to Volterra in five days. That way you are not alone." he said, making it sound like he wanted to know if I was game for that plan. I nodded. "It's set then," Carlisle turned to leave. "Carlisle, what can Jane do?" I hesitantly ask. He paused in the doorway.

"Her power is all about the mind. She can make your brain think it's feeling pain, when in reality your perfectly fine. Though it's not real, it's excruciating." he quietly said and left my room. "Poor Jasper," I whispered to myself. O.k. I have to get that out of my head Quick.

"Alice!" I called. "Coming," she sang. Two seconds later she came skipping into my room. "Start repeating the alphabet backwards in your head," I commanded. She nodded. "O.k. for tomorrows plan we need glue, glitter, markers and big white poster." I started.

She nodded in one quick motion and ran out of my room then came back in with all of the supplies and Emmett. "Alphabet backwards in your head." I told him. He nodded, grinning. "In big, pink letters we'll write "Edward Cullen-Official Dazzler."" I whispered. Alice grabbed a hot pink marker and wrote it in giant, intricate letters. "Glitter." I told Emmett, all the while thinking my name backwards in my thoughts. He poured glue all over it and then glitterfyed it, grinning the whole time. I held up the poster when he finished. We all laughed quietly.

"Your diabolical." Emmett told me. "Thanks," I said, smiling. "So, what time tomorrow?" Alice asked. "Right before this Alec guy comes." I said. They both nodded.

"I'll hide it in my car during school until then." I added. "O.k." they both said, got up and quickly left the crime scene.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jumped into my open window after hunting. "Neela, Lets go!" Night called to me from downstairs. "God, I'm coming!" I shouted back. I grabbed the poster, ran downstairs, past Night, out to the garage. I quickly shoved the poster under my seat after I open the door to my beautiful bug. I saw Night run out the door, probably to get his car. I wonder where he parks it…..Come to think of it, where does he go when he's not annoying me?

I got in my bug and shut the door. Suddenly my ring tone came on. "No Happy Endings" blared out of my cell phone.

Renesmee had made the song, sung it, then proceeded to put it on my phone as my ringbone. She had a whole phase of princess and Sleeping Beauty stuff then one day realized that not all people's lives had happily ever afters.

I think Edward secretly blamed me for ruining his daughter's perfect view of the world because of all my black. I thought back to when she had made me and Night act out one of the scenes from Sleeping beauty.

_Maybe I'll hang around Nessie today…. "Oh! Wafer! I want you and Night to act out a scene from Sleeping beauty!" Nessie squealed when she saw me. Shoot! Big mistake! "Hello, princess." Night said, grinning from where he stood next to her. _

"_Don't talk to me, Darkly." I growled. "Stop fighting! I am the director, so that means I can change things. So go along with what I say, please. Neela, Night, please change into costume." Nessie said, trying to make her tone professional. Who told her about directors? _

_She handed us each a costume. I got a pink, frilly dress. Night had put her up to this, I bet. "Nessie, I don't really want to-" she cut me off. "Go change, please." _

"_Fine." I muttered, went to the bathroom and changed. It fit me perfectly. Alice probably made it….. She's in on it too! I glared at al the pink and walked back out to the living room. Night was dressed up in a blue and gold, olden times suit. I outright laughed at him. He smirked._

"_O.k.," Nessie sat in a cream chair, her feet not touching the floor. "Wafer, lay down on the couch, Night kneel next to her." I sat on the couch, laid down and stretched out once even though my muscles weren't in need of stretching. They never were these days. _

"_Night, give her a quick kiss, so we can get to the dragon part soon." I looked over to the eight year old looking girl. "Kiss?!" I ask, horrified. _

"_Yep." Night said, clearly enjoying this._

"_No way!" I yelled. "It's only for a tiny bit, Neela. Please!" Nessie begged. I frowned. That girl was too darn cute for her own good. _

"_Fine." I mumbled, laying back down. "Longer than three seconds, I will set you on fire." I warned Night under my breath as he leaned over my face. _

"_I can take the heat." he whispered, smiling._

_His lips gently touched mine and I immediately froze like a statue. I was so NOT expecting this! "Don't kiss her on the lips, Night! Your acting out Sleeping beauty, not a make out scene. It's gross!" Nessie yelled, covering her eyes. I agreed with her 100 percent. I shoved Night away. _

"_Bastard!" I cursed him. I was only expecting a peck on the cheek! Nothing involving my lips! "Man, this is better than T.V." Emmett laughed from the doorway. I ignored him and ran up the steps._

"_Nessie, use Rose instead, she'll fit the character better. I'm not blond and I'm no pretty." I called down to her. _

"_Actually your-" _

"_Shut it. Now." I cut Night off and threw a small flame down the stairs to scare him. _

I quickly picked up the phone after my second long flashback. "Do you have the poster?" Alice asked. "Yes." I quickly said and shut the phone and started my car. This is going to rock! I pulled out of the garage and drove down the road. The others were already at school because I told them to go on without me so I could do a quick hunt. When I got to school, I had no choice but to park next to Night. Ughhh. I quickly got out, leaving the poster behind. I ran in the school top speed because thankfully there was no on in the parking lot.

"Late a little?" Emmett asked as I slid into the seat next to him just as the bell rang. "Los siento." I apologized. "What the freak? English please." Emmett complained. I smiled. "I'm sorry." I repeated in his language. My smile turned into a frown as I realized forgot my binder.

"Crap. My binder!" I whispered. "I'll gab it. I hate this class anyways. Follow my lead." he whispered, looking straight ahead. If a human looked over at him it would seem like he was paying attention to the teacher, when he really is talking to me. We barely had to move our lips to hear each other. Emmett stood up and ran human pace out the door.

"Where is Emmett going?" the teacher asked, looking back form the board. "Nurse office. He wasn't feeling so good this morning." I said, hoping that's what he meant by 'Follow my lead' She nodded and went back to the lesson. Emmett casually walked back into the classroom, a hand behind his back. He sat down, quickly handing me my binder. I snatched it form him. None of the students noticed our interaction, it was too fast for their eyes. If they did see anything at all, the most it would be was a blur of movement.

"Los siento, Senora." Emmett said, acting apologetic. "Si" she answered. I smiled over at Emmett. Senora soon started the lesson. It was no me gusta and me gusta. I don't like and I like. I quickly raised my hand.

"No me gusta Jane y no me gusta Night." I said my words coming out fluidly as if I had been speaking the language my whole life. The teacher smiled at me even though she had no clue who I was talking about. Emmett laughed quietly and disguised it as a cough. Class went by very fast. Emmett kept raising his hand, saying how he didn't like the Volturi. He literally listed each member. I was silently laughing the whole time.

"Dude, you could make any class fun." I complimented Emmett as we left he room. "Thanks…. I have to go. See ya later." he said and walked away just as Jasper came up next to me. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and we started walking to class.

The other students in the halls gave us a wide berth of space. Even moving out of the way sometimes. It was like were celebrities….Or contagious with a deadly disease. I liked to look at it as the celebrity way, just so I wouldn't feel bad.

"Hey Neela. Hey Jasper." Forest said as he walked past us. I noticed how he looked at me even when he said hi to Jasper. "Hello Forest." Jasper quietly said. I didn't' want to respond but I felt rude so I threw in a quick, "Hey" Forest smiled widely at me. I frowned to myself and felt a wave of happiness go through me. "Thanks, Jazz." I whispered.

"Neela?" I heard Night suddenly; ask from behind me. I kept walking and ignored him. But unfortunately, when Night wants to talk to me, he always gets his stupid way. He grabbed the back of my black pea coat and gently pulled me back. Newborns are suppose to have way more strength than normal vampires because we still have human blood flowing though us, but I was caught unprepared so naturally Night was able to pull me back.

I had felt a slight shift of wind as his hand had shot out to grab my coat, but I assumed it was just a human walking close by. They always caused tons of shifts in air movement just by walking. "When is Alec going to be here?" he asked. "If you let go of me I might tell you." I hissed. He laughed.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered in my ear.

I felt the air around me start to heat up because of my anger. He noticed the temperature changing and let go of me. "Right before lunch. Why?" I asked, straightening out my dark blue t-shirt. "I have a history with the Volturi. A bad one and lets just say that I do not trust single one of them. I just want you in my sights in case they try to do anything." he growled. I stared at him, shocked.

I didn't know much of Nights past, and this new insight was quite weird. I quickly recovered my composure. "Don't you always watch me anyways?" I asked, glaring. He smiled. I turned, grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him to class. English passed quickly and I didn't pay attention to one minute of it I was too busy pondering over Night's mysterious past.

I walked to my locker and I could feel someone watching me. Probably Night.

"How was English?" Night (I knew it) asked.

"Good, I wrote a haiku about you." I said, knowing he'd take that as a good thing. "Really?" he asked, skeptical. "Yeah." I simply answered.

"Time for Social studies." Edward said as he walked down the hall to me. I saw girls stare at him dreamily. "K" I said and shut my locker. We started walking down the hall.

"Would you mind telling me something?" Edward asked.

"Sureeeee." I said.

"Why are Alice and Emmett very hyper today? All I know is that I has something to with you." he said.

"No idea," I smoothly lied, thinking about when Alec would get here and what would happen. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, knowing something was up. I smiled innocently. Lets trick the mind reader! I secretly thought. He didn't buy my smile.

We stepped into the classroom but instead of going to our normal seats ,Edward led me to some that were the farthest away from the door. I glanced up at him questioningly.

" If you try to do something I want to be able to grab you before you can reach the door." he said as we sat down.

I giggled. "I'm serious." he said, staring me down. "Whatever," I said, focusing my mind on the teacher. Class passed fast, thankfully.

"Neela, we won't stay near you after fourth period. Alice thinks we should go straight to lunch while you meet with Alec quick. Are you fine with that?" Edward asked as we stepped into the crowded hall. "Sure." I answered. "Hey Neela. Hello Edward." Bella said as she walked over to us. Girls glanced up from their lockers and frowned in jealousy and boys ogled at Bella.

Heads always turned when one of the Cullen girls walked down the hall. Especially with my sisters

"Hello darling," Edward said, embracing her tightly and then kissing. "Ewwww." I said.

They laughed. "Bella, can you come with me to my car?" I asked her suddenly.

"Sure, Sure." she said she said. I grabbed her arm and started pulling her to the parking lot. "I'm watching you. Be careful with my wife." I heard Edward mutter to me. I laughed a little.

"So Bella. Me, Emmett and Alice are playing a prank on Edward towards the end of this period. Could you please make sure to cover our thoughts extra good?" I asked as soon as we were out of hearing range. I was humming "The Gummy Bear" song in my head as we walked.

"It won't cause him physical harm, right?" she hesitantly asked as I opened the door to my bug and pulled out the poster. "Nope," I said, showing her the poster. She giggled a little as I shut the door. "O.k. I will." she agreed. "He needs to learn to lighten up a little in school. This should do the trick." she continued, smiling. I nodded.

MUWAHHAHA!!!!!!!

We entered the school and walked down the long empty hall to chorus. As we passed Room 101, I saw Alice, Emmett and jasper through the door. They all waved to me and Bella. I waved back and held up the poster for them to see. Alice and Emmett nodded, grinning. Jasper rubbed his temples in frustration with our childish behavior, I was guessing. Well, more like MY childish behavior. I smiled.

"Hurry up, Wafer. Class starts soon!" Bella warned. I caught up to her and we quickly jogged to chorus. It went by SO SLOW.

Chorus was torture .

Pure torture.

I got impatient.

Very impatient.

Five minutes before the bell was due to ring I asked our vocal teacher if I could go to the bathroom. At first she argued so I took a deep breath and blew it out against her face casually, so she wouldn't know it was on purpose. She stopped talking and blinked. Edward had taught me how to get humans to do stuff for us if we were desperate. All we had to do was smile and blow some of our breath into their faces.

After he taught me I thought I had heard him grumble, 'Maybe this was a mistake. It's like giving a child scissors . Dangerous…..'

"Please?" I asked her again, smiling sweetly. "Well…go ahead, honey." she said. I turned and ran human pace out the door, clutching the poster I had hidden under my coat. "Em! Alice!" I whispered loudly as I now ran normal speed to Edward's locker.

"We're here." they both said in unison, suddenly appearing behind me. "Guard." I said , pulling out the tape and poster as I got to his locker. I got my phone out and dialed Bella's number. "When do I let him hear you?" Bella whispered from the other end." In half a minute." I whispered and hung up. I taped it up quick. "Tada!" I said to myself. "I have to mess with the security cameras!" Alice suddenly squeaked and ran down the hall.

"Alice!" I called after her too late. I shrugged to myself and started thinking.

Edward! Look at the surprise I put up on your locker! I pictured the poster in my head.

"Three. Two. One." I whispered the count down. "Neela!" came Edward's voice as he ran out of a class room. He charged for me from far down the hall. I smiled and waved at him as he kept getting closer. Emmett was hiding so he could grab Edward. Hopefully, before he killed me.

As soon as Edward was five feet from me Emmett jumped out and grabbed him. Edward growled and kept trying to get to me. Emmett was laughing as he held Edward back. "Like it? I came up with the idea by myself." I told Edward. He snarled at me. "Let him go," I told Emmett, grinning. Emmett released Edward just as the bell rang. I blew a kiss at Edward as students soon crowded into the halls, excited for lunch.

I caught one last glance of him, but he wasn't glaring, his eyes were slightly wide, staring past me.

I heard a quiet ,musical laugh ,different from a human's rough one and I whipped around. Three feet away from me stood a teenage boy, wearing all black. He was smiling, his red- with- black- tints eyes locked onto me. "Hello, I'm Alec." he said.

"Oh. Hey. I'm Neela. Nice to meet you," I quietly said. He held his hand out to me and I stared at it.

"I won't bite." he promised, grinning wickedly.

I slowly smiled and shook his hand. I noticed the hall starting to thin of students. " I have to go to my locker." I told Alec and started down the hall. I can sense Alec silently following me, like a shadow. I turn the dial on my locker around three times and pull it open. I grab my art journal and shut the locker with force. I was lucky it didn't break off the hinges.

"Here, trade." Alec offered, handing me a bouquet of flowers, with a silver box that had diamonds encrusted all over it and a card. He takes my Art Journal and pencil from me. I noticed the few people in the hall turn and stare. God. People are going to think so many things.

"Um. Thanks," I said.

"Your welcome. The card and jewelry box are from Aro, and I picked up the flowers on my way here." he smiled at me. God. Do Night and Forest have another competitor? Please Lord, I hope not. "Cool" I said and head for the cafeteria doors.

Alec's Point Of View-

I laugh, something I had not done for a good hundred years. It had even been her plan, Neela's, the girl with extra talents. She would be such a joy to have around.

Aro, Marcus and Caius do not know the meaning of fun and I'm positive Neela would be able to teach them. Jane told me that she doesn't want Neela to join us. I had asked why and she was very vague with her answer. Who wouldn't want Neela around? I wondered.

She's humorous, beautiful and quite charming. She can probably make the toughest of people laugh and smile.

Actually, I am positive she can.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I sit with the Cullens and a human named Luna. We should have enough seats for you to sit with us," I said. "Thank you," he said as we stepped into the cafeteria. As I expected, all heads turn to stare. They probably think I'm dating him, I mentally grumble.

I look over to my table and see Night sitting there, two empty seats next to him. I show Alec over to the table and start to grab my chair to sit down next to Night, but Alec's hand flashes out and he pulls it out for me. "Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed. He smiles warmly at me, not the fake ,cold smile Jane gave me. I can see Night glaring at him out of the corner of my eyes.

I glance at the rest of my family. They all have poker faces on.

"Hello Alec." Alice finally speaks up after a few seconds of silence. "Hello Alice, it's been quite a while since you've visited us. Aro told me to send his regards to you, Edward and Isabella. He hopes your all able to visit him soon."

Alice, Bella and Edward nod their heads once.

"How long will you be here, Alec?" Edward ask. "The rest of the school day. Aro requested for me to assist Neela the rest of the day if she would need any help. He also wanted me to stay and watch her open her gifts, he wanted to see how she reacted."

Alec's answer miffed me slightly. He wanted to see my reaction? How would he see it?

"Aro has the ability to touch a person and see all the thoughts they ever had. If Alec watches you open your gifts then when he goes back to Volterra, Aro can touch his hand and see what happened." Edward explained. Alec nodded once in Edward's direction then faced me.

"Would you prefer to open them now?" he asked. "Um. Sure." I said. I set the flowers down on the table then opened the cream colored card that has my name written on it in black ink.

_Hello ,my dear Neela! It is wonderful to have one of my associates finally meet you! Jane has told me so much about you! Good things I assure you. I would like to invite you to come visit me and my coven here in Volterra. I would be honored to see your talents first hand. I can not wait until we meet._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro Of The Volturi._

_His hand writing was flowing cursive. I set the card down then slowly pick up the silver jewelry box. I pull back it's lid and gasp lightly. A black metal bracelet with four different gems in it sparkle up at me. I pick it up. "It's beautiful," I said. Alec smiled as I put it on and turned my wrist around to look at it better. _

"_And I accept his invitation. My whole family will be coming to Volterra in a few days." I add. "Wonderful. How long will you be able to stay?" Alec ask. He seems genuinely pleased about it which is very weird. I look to Edward. "Three days." he answer Alec for me._

_I hear a human heart beat thumping closely behind me. Heat waves radiate off the body. I concentrate for a millisecond. Forest, I decided by the scent. _

"_So Neela, who's this?" he ask. I turn around and act surprised he was there even though I was in no way surprised. He's glaring daggers at Alec. Alec smiles innocently back at him but I can see a glint in his eyes. _

"_I'm Skylark Italio. I'm an old friend of Neela's." Alec smoothly lies._

_I look over at him, amazed at how easily he lied. It sounded really convincing too. Alec winks at me and I giggle a little but disguise it as a laugh. "Oh. Are you related to her in any way?" Forest ask. "Nope." Alec pops the 'p', grinning. _

_Forest frowns slightly. _

"_O.K….." I say before Night can join this fight. Forest gives one last glare to Alec and Forest then leaves. "Hey, where's Luna?" I suddenly ask, glancing around, just now realizing she isn't here. _

"_We asked her to_" _

_Alice starts but then stops herself. _

"_Actually, we told her we won't be friends with her any longer. She is human after all." Alice said._

"_Oh. Erm. That was a good idea." I said, trying to go along. Alec nods in approval of the idea to get rid of the human. My phone vibrates in my pocket. I quickly pull it out and snap it ever so slightly so it opens. "Hello?" I ask. _

"_Neela, we have a problem, sweetie. Your parents have sent out search parties for you. Your on the news. Carlisle is coming to pick you up before any of the teachers notice that you' re the missing girl." Esme quickly said and hangs up. My mouth drops open. I had completely forgotten about my parents. _

_Oh my God. _

"_Oh no" Edward quietly said. _

"_I have to go," I say in a rush, standing up. "I'll come too." Alec said, standing up too. I grab my gifts and the letter. "What's going on?" Night ask. I start running (human speed) to the parking lot. _

"_May I also ask what is going on?" Alec ask from behind me as we run. "My human parents." I said, opening the door to see Carlisle's car parked right there, waiting for me. "Hello Alec" Carlisle politely said, a slightly frantic look in his usually calm, serene eyes. _

"_Hello Carlisle" Alec quickly said as we slide into the back seats. "What are we going to do?" I ask as Carlisle gets in the driver's side. He drive out of the parking lot way over the speed limit and races down the road. "I'm not sure yet. We just want to get you home before anyone at the school or in ton notices the resemblance between you and the missing girl, you. We will wait until your brothers and sisters get home from school, then we have to try and come up with something." _

_I nod my head once. How could I have forgotten about my own parents? The mentioning of my real, human parents brings up pain in me. I miss them. I miss my old room. I leaned my head against the black tinted window and look outside. I wonder when they realized I was gone…._

_After five minutes I spoke up. "Carlisle, tell me about the news segment on me."_

"_It was five minutes long, they showed 6 different pictures of you then your parents talked about what they think could have happened to you. It then listed twenty places you might go and a number to call if anyone sees you."_

"_What do they think happened?" I hesitantly ask. _

"_They think it is a kidnap." he said. I nodded to myself. They're right. Kind of. We pull up into the garage and Carlisle shuts off the vehicle. I quickly get out and so does Alec. _

"_Where is Esme?" I ask Carlisle. Knowing Esme like I do, in this type of situation she would usually hug me and say it will all work out. _

"_She is very…..saddened. She feels you're a daughter to her, and for you to possibly have to leave and go back to your parents would be like she'd have to lose another child. Esme has gone through that three times already."._

_I nod my head once, remembering when they told me that Esme's first child had died and then more recently when Alice and Jasper pretended they were leaving the Cullens. I walked into he house, then up the stairs. I stood in front of Esme's craft room door and listened. _

"_I've already lost one._

_I don't want to lose you too._

_I need you to stay, but I want you to go,_

_Back to your real home._

_It's killing me on the inside._

_If I must watch you leave,_

_I might just die."_

_I hear her quietly sing in a sad voice. I open the door slowly. "Esme," She looks up from a picture album. _

"_We were finally a happy family,_

_But now you have to leave._

_I've already lost one._

_I don't want to lose you too._

_I need you to stay,_

_But I want you to go,_

_Back to your real home." she softly sings, and holds her arms out for me. I come forward and hug her tightly. "I love you and this entire family but I also love my real parents. I don't know what to do." I say. My "Mom" starts choking a little and I realize that it's how vampires cry. We can't actually produce tears. I squeeze my eyes shut and keep hugging her as she hugs me back. I hear Carlisle's individual footsteps as he enters the room, then comes over and hugs us. "It will be O.k." he soothes. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alec soon left ,heading back to Volterra. I think he felt awkward just standing there as me and Esme cried upstairs. _

"_O.k. what the hell is going on? Edward and Alice wont' say anything." Emmett demands as they all enter the house after school. Carlisle turns on the TV and my news segment comes on. "I totally forgot about them," I mumble when it's over. _

"_Oh," Alice, Rosalie and Bella rush over to me and give me a giant group hug. "What are we going to do?" Emmett ask. _

"_Jasper!" Edward suddenly shouts in anger. "I'm sorry! It was just a passing though, not even a consideration." Jasper quickly said._

"_What did he think?" I ask. _

"_Nothing." Edward mumbles. Jasper looks to the floor in guilt. "O.k. what the corn is going on?" Luna ask as she storms into the room. _

"_Hi, Carlisle, Esme." she quickly said then turns to face us. _

"_What the corn?" Emmett ask, laughing. _

"_Yes. What the corn." she repeats herself. _

"_We all forgot about Neela's human parents." Alice said. I hug Bella, Alice and Rose a little tighter. "Oh, Neela!" Luna says, running over to also hug me. _

"_Group hug!" Emmett yells, coming over and joining in. The rest of my family comes over and hugs me. Night stands off to the side, looking totally left out. I sigh, knowing I will regret what I'm about to say. _

"_Night, get over here." I said. _

_He smiles and comes over. He slides his arm around my shoulder and gives me a nice hug, not trying anything stupid, such as kissing me. It was probably the first time he had ever touched me and I didn't mind. _


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Do they have to find my body?" I quietly ask, staring at my hands.

"Yes," Carlisle answers. I keep staring at my hands emotionlessly as we drive to my parents house. I was wearing the same clothes I had been wearing when Night took me, my hair was knotty, muddy mess and I had human blood splattered all over me, it was type O, since that had been my blood type.

Everyone else in the car were silent, all faces grim of what was to come.

Since I used to live in the hicks as a human there were no street cameras to watch as we all got out of the car at six thirty in the morning. We all silently walked to the front door of my house and I couldn't form words.

"They will wake up and come out to get the paper in 5 minutes, Neela." Alice quietly said as she huddled next to Jasper. All of them were wearing dark clothing like they were going to a funeral, since they practically were.

I nodded, gracefully dropped myself to the ground and laid down like I was hastily dropped by someone. I contained tearless sobs as I laid on the front step of my parents house, pretending to be dead.

"We will come back to dig up your grave and get you in three days." Edward grimly said. I nodded as I stared up at the sky that was gray and threatened to rain. He bent down and set the note on top of my stomach.

I didn't look down to read the note Carlisle had written in fake handwriting.

I already had gotten the chance to memorize it. The note was suppose to seem like it was written by an insane person that experimented on me to try and create a human that could live forever. It signed off with,

_I did not succeed in my experimentation, all I managed to was to create a substance out of the body so hard it can not be broken. _

"We'll see you soon, honey." Esme said as she kissed my forehead quickly. They drove away then. I counted down the seconds until my parents would walk on the steps ,still in mourning of missing daughter only to find her laying there dead and bloody.

5

4

I could hear their footsteps as they neared the door.

3

I heard the door's dead bolt unlock

2

I heard the door start to open

1

I heard my mom take a quick gasp of breath in and she screamed. I kept my entire body still, not moving as I stared up at the sky lifelessly, it was just starting to drizzle.

"What is it Marie?" I heard my father ask as he ran to the door.

"Oh God." he exclaimed ,falling to his knees next to my mother. She had started crying in heavy sobs and gasp of breaths, occasionally whispering. "No. No. No. Not my baby."

I felt a warm touch on my arm that was quickly pulled way.

"She's so cold." my mother whispered through sobs. I could just barely see that my dad was holding mom tightly, hugging her as they both stared at me. They stayed like for a few minutes until slowly my dad pulled my mom up to her feet and they slowly walked back into the house.

I could hear the click click click of three buttons being dialed on the phone.

I forced myself not to listen as my dad brokenly told the person what had happened. In a matter of minutes I could hear police sirens wailing their way down to us. I heard engines turn off and hear several sets of footsteps.

"I knew it wouldn't turn out good." I heard a man mumble to someone else as they neared me. I kept my stare at the sky, showing no emotion.

"So young." another said, this voice I recognized. The father of a girl in my grade. Her name was…..Nichole, if I remember correctly. She occasionally talked to me. I mainly am able to remember her because she was obsessed with vampires. Irony, I mentally thought.

I heard my parents voices as they came back out. "Is this how you found her?" one of the officers questioned. I tuned that out, not wishing to hear. A man peered down at me from his spot next to me, kneeling. This face was familiar. He was my English teacher who was also a volunteer cop. He had been my favorite teacher too. I watched as his eyes watered and tears soon fell.

"Oh Neela. Why you, honey?" he quietly asked, a tear dropping onto my cheek. He slowly closed my eyes, and the last thing I saw was him shaking his head back and forth in denial.

* * *

"Whoever did this must have had some odd chemicals to be able to do this to her skin." a lady said while they tried to find out what happened to me. They had been doing this for six hours with no luck of finding the cause of death.

"Yes. It's plainly clear we won't be able to do an autopsy." the other person said.

"I hate leaving open cases." the lady responded.

"Especially with younger people." she added.

They placed the white, thin blanket-like thing over my body again. The next stop for me was the mortian. Or something like that word, I wasn't exactly studying the process a person goes through after they die in high school.

* * *

My parent's didn't have calling hours for me. They didn't let anyone come when my coffin was lowered into the dirt.

"Bye honey," I heard my mom whisper through the coffin lid.

"We'll miss you." dad said. I heard their footsteps on the ground as they left. I stared up at the dark coffin lid. The trinkle of dirt being covered over me was the only sound I heard now. I slowly closed my eyes, wishing I could sleep.

* * *

"Neela," a voice said above ground. My eyes flashed open and I said nothing.

"Neela, can you hear me?" a familiar voice asked.

"Night?" I said, starting to sit up but then realizing I couldn't.

"Yeah, it's me. Plan change. Your parents keep visiting your grave every night, Carlisle thinks we should wait a few more days before digging you up."

"A few more days?" I choked out, my eyes wide.

"Sh, it'll be fine. I promise. I'll come here every night after they leave to keep you company, okay?" he said. The thought of Night keeping company while I laid in my grave didn't seem all too terrible at the moment, but that was probably only because I was very lonely and bored down here.

"Okay," I whispered.

"What's it like down there?" he asked suddenly.

"Smelly. Small. Boring. Lonely." I said, turning over to on my side so I didn't have to stare at the lid anymore.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Putting you in this situation." he answered and I could here the sincerity. He really did regret what he did. I didn't respond.

"Do you wish you were still human?" he asked quietly.

"…..Some parts of being human, yes. I love my new life too though. I love the Cullens and everyone here, but I miss my parents and old friends too." I said.

"Everyone?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, everyone. You may be incredibly annoying, but I think that if you hadn't given me a reason to hate you we might have been able to be friends." I said, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. It grew silent after my statement and I wondered if he had left me.

"Night?" I asked.

"I'm still here." he said. I nodded to myself, letting out an unnecessary breath.

"Night, when you said you had a history with the Volturi what did you mean?" I asked as my thoughts wandered.

"I used to be one of their best guards." he simply answered. My mouth dropped open a little.

"I thought the guards have to have gifts though…" I said.

"They do." he answered.

"You never said you have a power." I said.

"I don't like my power." he grimly answered. Even though I was half terrified, I asked, "What is it?"

Silence consumed again.

"…I can kill people from the inside out. I can also alter your mind until you're a killer too." he said. "The Volturi used me as a weapon. One day I got tired of it all. I threw the whole Volturi kingdom into mass chaos trying to leave. I killed almost all of the guards and I almost killed Aro, Marcus and Caius too." he continued.

"Wow." I whispered. He laughed.

"That's what they thought too. Their all mighty world was suppose to be indestructible. They thought it was until I came along. I could of taken out all of the Volturi members and completely destroyed their whole ruling society." he said.

"What do you think they'll do when you come with us when we visit them?" I asked.

"They'll make sure not to invite us back," he laughed again.

* * *

"Night, I'm hungry." I commented.

"You still have a day to go. Sorry." he said. I sighed, running my fingers along the smooth fabric of the coffin. "As soon as I get out I'm running for the forest to kill something. Hopefully a bear." I said.

"And as soon as you finish that we have to get on the plane to leave." he said.

"I don't like Alec." I suddenly stated.

Night laughed. "I don't either. Welcome to the club." he said.

I smiled a little and said, "I know why you don't like him." I teased.

"Then you also know why I don't like Forest." he said.

"Yep." I said.

"Night guard is coming." Night warned and I heard his light footsteps as he ran off. Heavier steps fell onto the earth as the guard passed by. A few minutes later I heard Night return.

"So, what were we talking about?" he asked.

"Your jealousy." I said, smiling.

"Ah. Yes, my jealousy…" he said, falling silent.

"Why are you jealous?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching slightly.

"Because… because you laugh and talk with them so easily, when you won't even say a word to me." he confessed. "You don't even realize how much I-" he cut himself off.

My lips were open slightly and I stared at the lid of the coffin where a few above Night sat.

"Don't realize how much what?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything for what seemed like forever. "How much I adore you." he said eventually.

I dropped the back of my head onto the pillow. I thought Night was just being a douche when he talked about how much he loved me and how cute I was to him.

Damn…..

"Why did you always act so supreme and mighty before? Why didn't you just tell me?" I asked in a small whisper.

"I don't know. I didn't know how to tell you…." he said and I could practically see how he would drop his head onto his knees.

" I wanted you to know

That I love the way you laugh," he said.

"I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away" he whispered. I stared into the deep blue fabric of my coffin, wishing I was up there so I could talk face to face with him.

"Neela, I have to tell you something. Please don't flip our or anything, okay?" he asked.

"Go ahead." I said, ready for anything he was going to throw at me now.

"I was stalking you two months before I kidnapped and changed you." he said. My mouth dropped open.

"Remember how your window would always be open and you'd get so pissed? You'd always say, "Stupid ghost." cause you thought a spirit was haunting you? It was me, I came in through your window when you were home alone. I'd go onto the stairs and watch you do your homework." he admitted.

Night wasn't finished yet though.

"That time you fell off your horse in the middle of the woods and ran home, your horse galloping after you because you saw a shadow move? That shadow was me." he continued. I laid there, shocked.

"I got a little obsessed with you. I was going to wait a few more months before changing you but I got impatient and that day you were all alone." he said.

"You've been stalking me?" I asked, still in shock over the fact.

"Yeah." he said. We both stayed silent.

"You are going to kill me when you get out of there, aren't you?" He quietly asked. I shook my head no although he couldn't see it.

"No, I won't kill you." I said.

"Wow." he said.

This conversation was over and I could tell it wouldn't be brought up again. At least not by me.

* * *

"Hurry! I feel like I'm gonna eat the pillow!" I complained loudly as Night and the rest of the Cullen's dug up my coffin and me. I tightly held the sides of the coffin as they lifted it up and then gently set it on the ground. Quickly the lid was opened for me and I got out.

"Oh. My. Freaking God.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fresh air!" I squealed, taking deep breaths. The Cullens stood around me and the empty hole in the ground, smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for not letting me go insane!" I squealed, still high off of the fresh air, and hugged Night tight around the waist. He hugged me back for a second before I let go and bolted for the forest.

"Who's gonna follow her and make sure she doesn't kill off the entire woodland population?" I heard Emmett ask, laughing.

I don't know who volunteered, I was too busy taking down the deer I just found. I drained it dry quickly, then wiped off my mouth with my wrist and started running for the next animal. A slow, steady heart beat came to my ears suddenly. I paused, standing on my toes.

It was a bear, east. I immediately started for it. The footsteps behind me didn't concern me any. As I silently, gracefully snuck up on the bear, Night leaned against a tree ,watching me with a amused look on his lips. My teeth sank into the skin, past the coarse fur.

Warm liquid filled my mouth and slid down my throat, almost satisfying my craving. I stood back up from my crouch in one movement then turned to face Night. My light blue dress stirred slightly in the cool breeze.

"Done?" he asked, grinning. I nodded, smiling.

"You got a little blood, there, " he motioned to some area on my face. I wiped at the area I thought he was talking about. I must of not gotten it yet because he fluidly walked over and used his thumb to wipe the blood away that was just below my bottom lip.

"Thanks," I said, feeling slightly awkward. He lazily smiled at me, nodding. We started running back to my grave site.

Emmett patted down the last of the dirt with his shovel just as Night and I arrived.

"Looks good," I commented on the covering of the coffin , but then I saw my headstone for the first time. My name was written in cursive at the top, the date of my death at the bottom. In the middle it said,

_A sweet daughter taken too soon _

I gulped down the pain and blinked, looking at my feet.

"Lets head to the airport," Carlisle quietly said, noticing my pain. We all walked away from my coffin that I was no longer in, and drove to the airport, the first stop in our journey to Volterra.

* * *

Jane's Point Of View-

"Alec, may I ask why you are especially content today?" I asked him as we made our way to the Throne Room.

"I am not quite sure, Jane. The likely hood of it being because the Cullen family are visiting us is very high though." he answered, smiling at nothing in particular. I pursed my lips, watching him out of the corner of my eye. This was odd behavior for Alec.

Maybe if I asked Aro he might have some insight to Alec's behavior. I held my head down in respect as we entered the room where our Leaders where at.

"Ah, Jane, Alec!" Aro greeted. I raised my head back up and smiled.

"I do hope you know by now why you've been called here." he said as we came forward. Marcus and Caius sat in their chairs, Caius looking particularly mad today. Marcus was staring at a wall as usual, not even listening to Aro.

"Of course, Master." Alec and I said in unison. He smiled kindly at us.

"Wonderful, less explaining for me. Tomorrow morning at precisely five o'clock the Cullen family shall be arriving here in Volterra. Carlisle has promised me that every member of his coven will be able to easily restrain themselves from any…urges they have around our townspeople. We are going to be taking extra precautions though, just to ensure our people are safe from any attacks of accidents from our kind. You, my dears, will be helping me try our best to have their newest member, Neela, consider joining us. Would either of you like to grace me with any questions?" he said and I noticed Alec's smile grew more pronounced at Neela's name.

"We are clear on this, Master." I said for Alec and I.

"Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. You may leave for preparations now, children." he said. We nodded and Alec left while I stayed back.

"Is there something you'd like to talk with me about, Jane?" Aro asked, curiously.

"Yes, sir. If you don't mind of course." I said.

"No, not at all my dear. Go ahead." he encouraged.

"Thank you. I had noticed Alec is exceedingly happy this morning, he told me it is because Carlisle's coven is visiting , but when they have visited before he wasn't this enthusiastic." I voiced my confusion.

"Ah," Aro said, grinning widely at some information.

"I think our Alec is , as humans would call it "crushing" on Neela. It is nothing to be alarmed about, Jane. It will pass and if it doesn't…." he trailed off, and I don't think he was sure what he would do if Alec's "crush" didn't pass.

"But as I said, nothing to worry about. His extra attention towards her might even help us in our goal to have her join us." he smiled. I nodded, keeping my face perfectly clear of emotion.

"I must go Master, thank you very much though." I said, bowing my head slightly.

He nodded, smiling. As I turned and walked out of the room I realized how very much human Alec was still acting.

He was the most recent member to join the Volturi ranks, therefore he must still have a human emotion left. Four hundred years was enough for me to get rid of those weight bearing emotions that only dragged you down, but apparently it isn't for Alec.

I sighed lightly as I continued down the darkened hallway. My ears picked up humans sounds. Feet shuffling across the stone floor, whispers and murmurs.

I smiled. Heidi was back with her catches.

The noises grew more pronounced and soon I could hear several heartbeats thudding as they rounded the corner and started my way. Heidi was walking behind them, motioning them to keep going. I nodded to her once and then walked closer to the wall so the humans could pass.

Almost all of them stared at me. I smiled innocently back to promote calmness.

I waved a little at the last few to pass.

"Good catch," I praised her as she passed

"Thanks, Jane." she said, letting out a breath .I continued on my way.


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**The teenager in the seat behind me was tempting death. I swear, if he tries one more pick up line on me, I'm might have to kill him. **

"**If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." he said, leaning closer to me. I bit my lips hard as Rosalie silently shook with laughter next to me. Why isn't he hitting on her instead? I absently wondered.**

**Just then Night walked down the aisle , only glancing at me as he passed. I grabbed his arm and jerked him down close to my face. **

"**Help me." I begged in a whisper, gripping his arms. **

"**What's wrong?" he asked. **

"**He-" I started but the teenager interrupted me saying, "I lost my number, can I have your's?" I closed my eyes, forcing myself not to scream. Night looked over the seat at the guy, his face clam. It was that scary clam though. **

"**You could sit with me," Night offered me, grinning. **

"**I thought your row was full?" I asked. **

"**It is." he replied, that smirk on his face. **

"**Ew." I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed. **

"**Fine, I guess I'll just be on my way," he started to walk again, but I grabbed his arm again. **

"**Isn't there anything else you could do?" I whispered, my eyes wide with fear of hearing another pathetic pick up line. "Well, yeah, but you'd have to trust me." he said, his black hair, falling over his eyes a little, his face close to mine. **

**I glanced back at the teenager who was just about to have another go at getting my number. "I trust you," I said quickly, also realizing that my words were true. **

**He smiled, tilting my face up to his with his hand. His lips crushed mine and I gasped. His free hand moved behind my neck, securing me to him. I could tell Rosalie and the teenager were watching us, both wide eyed. **

**Night let go, and licked his lips once. "You taste nice," he commented before walking off to his row. **

**I sat there, staring at the seat in front of me, my mouth gaping slightly. "Well…" Rosalie trailed off. "God, the hot ones are always taken." the teenager grumbled. Rosalie smirked at this. I sighed, leaning back in my seat ,closing my eyes. **

* * *

"**Oh my freaking God." I said, staring up at the tall stone buildings we passed. "It is amazing." Carlisle said, gazing fondly at a familiar place he used to live in. We walked pass several towns people, who gazed at us oddly. I guess it would be weird to see a bunch of pale people walking down the road in a small group thing. As we went further into the city I noticed two people in dark suits, holding umbrellas over their heads to be under cover from the rain. They didn't move as we approached. **

"**Felix, Demitri." Carlisle greeted them. They nodded. **

"**A pleasure to see you again, Carlisle." the larger of the two men said, his voice low. "I extend the same towards you, Demitri." Carlisle said. The other one, almost as big as Felix was watching me a smirk on his face. I kept my face straight as I made a scene of ignoring him. "Shall we go?" the man that has been watching me said, gesturing towards a small wooden door in one of the buildings. **

"**Of course," Carlisle answered, starting to walk forward. Demitri walked next to Carlisle, the rest of us trailing close behind. The second man fell in step next to me, holding the umbrella over my head although I had been perfectly fine with walking in the nice rain. "I am Felix, may I assume you are Neela? The girl I had heard so many amazing things about?" he said to me humor in his tone. **

"**You may assume ,Felix." I said. He grinned at me. **

**We entered the building, it's hallway growing large very suddenly. The gray stone walls gave the large hall a small feeling though. Demitri and Felix closed their umbrellas, handing them to a tall lady that was clearly not a vampire. **

"**Thanks, Gina." Felix said to her. She nodded, smiling. **

"**They are waiting in the Throne Room." she said to him, her hands folded neatly in front of her. Felix nodded and we all continued walking. The hall way grew smaller as it led to a door ,which we stepped through. Yet another long hallway stood before us, an extremely large wooden door waiting at the end. We kept walking, all silent .I noticed Felix staring at Night with confusion on his face.**

**Demitiri opened the door for us all and we walked through into a humongous room. Three chairs sat at one end of the circular room and in the seats sat three men. They were vampires, but their skin had this onion-like look to it. Their eyes were cloudy too, the bright red less intense. The vampire in the middle has shoulder length black hair that was the exact color of his ,floor length cloak. The other two had white hair and black hair were also wearing cloaks. The middle man stood up as we came forward. **

"**The Cullens! You've arrived!" he exclaimed, abnormally cheerfully for his attire and surroundings. "Where is your dear Renesmee?" he asked, his eyebrows scrunching. "She is at home with her grandfather." Bella tightly said, and I saw she was gripping Edward's hand tightly. The man nodded. "I see. I understand your uneasiness around us, but don't fear our friends. We mean no harm." he said.**

**Bella and Edward didn't seem convinced. I stood there, watching, still having no clue who was who. The guy was smiling as he continued. **

"**This weeks visit was purely for catching up with good friends and making a new one, there should be no tension between us, correct?" he said. Carlisle nodded. "Of course Aro. My family and I realize that wholly." **

**Oh. So this was Aro, the guy that sent me a gift.**

"**Perfect, so shall I meet Neela?" he asked, the smile still on his face. The Cullens looked back at me and suddenly everyone was staring. I walked forward, past the Cullens to stand a few feet in front of Aro. "Neela," he greeted as if we were long lost friends. **

"**An honor to finally have gotten the chance to meet such talent. And so young too! I had pictured you older to have amazing talents as you do, not to be taken in any offense of course. But, look at my manners, I am Aro of the Volturi." he greet formerly, holding his hand out. I cautiously put my hand in his and suddenly he closed his eyes. A few awkward seconds later he opened his eyes and released my hand. "Amazing indeed. You are for more able than I had come to thinking." he said, smiling gently. **

"**Thanks?" I said.**

**He laughed loudly. "You are more than welcome." he said. I took some steps back towards the safety of my family. **

"**So, my friends. Felix, Demitri and Alec have volunteered to take you to tonight's festivities with the humans in town. I am sure you would like to get settled in first, Felix, Demitri and Alec have also volunteered to show you all to your rooms, which I have made sure are all close to each other so you may feel at home here in Volterra. **

**Caius, Marcus and I will be hoping to see you all again sometime today." he said. Carlisle nodded. "Thank you Aro." he said. **

"**There is no need for thanks, Carlisle, it is my and many other's pleasure to have you and your family's company." **

**The sound of quiet footsteps close behind made me turn. Alec stood there, smiling at me. **

"**Hello Neela." he greeted. **

"**Oh, hey Alec." I said, smiling a little back. My family started walking with Demitri and Felix. I noticed Felix glance at Alec then me and he winked. I snorted. **

"**Something funny?" Alec asked as we started walking ,trailing after my family. **

"**Nope." I said, popping the "p". He grinned.**

**I glanced back and noticed Night wasn't coming with us, instead he was locked in place, glaring at Aro.**

**I looked back at everything around me as we continued to walk, deciding not to interfere with anything that was happening. "Like everything?" Alec asked. **

**We were now in a more warm feeling room that didn't have that lonely, cold feelings. "Yeah, it looks cool." I said. **

"**Here's you room." he said after a minute more of walking. The others were going into their rooms that were close by now too. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. The room was large with a king sized bed that had a canopy. There was a vanity mirror and a bathroom too. This room was dark blue themed. I immediately loved it almost as much as my room at the Cullens. **

"**Wow." I said, still staring at it. **

"**I'm glad you like it." he said, smiling as he stood next to me. I walked around my room, taking it all in. "There is another gift from Aro in the closet. He thought you might like to wear it tonight." Alec said. I nodded absently, still looking at everything. **

"**I'll see you in an hour or so I guess.." Alec trailed off, slowly backing away. I glanced over at him and grinned. "Okay." I said. He smiled back and left.**

**Alec's Point Of View-**

**She looked at me and smiled. I swear, if my heart was still beating it would have stopped. "Okay." she said simply. I smiled back and unwillingly left her. Didn't she know how amazing she was? She acted as if she couldn't care less. She wasn't like Heidi who flaunted everything she had. No, Neela was better than that. As I kept walking down the hall Felix passed me. "There you are Alec," he said, pausing in his steps. "She's some girl, huh?" he asked, grinning. I nodded, laughing. "She is very different." I said. **

"**I have heard that Night is trying to betroth her," he said in a whisper, glancing back down the hall. "I heard that too." I said, my face straight. **

**The thought that Night, the person that destroyed everything we had many years ago, was trying to marry Neela was sickening to me.**

"**I also heard that Aro wants him back in the Guard." Felix continued. I stared at him, shocked. "Why would he want that?" I finally asked, still in shock. **

"**Night has a very, very rare talent. Aro thinks that Night joining the Guard is vital to keeping our world in peace." Felix shrugged. **

"**Having a weapon of mass destruction will keep our world in peace?" I said, very skeptical. Felix sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not sure, Alec." he said, already starting to walk away. **

**Neela's Point Of View-**

**The gift in the closet happened to be a floor length dark blue dress, just like the wall color. The top part was like a corset thing, and it had long sleeves. It reminded me of something medieval. I stared at it a few more seconds before, dashing into my bathroom, changing in two seconds then coming back out, casually walking. The dress flowed down around me in little ripples. I guess it looked nice on me but I wasn't all that obsessed with how I looked. I mean really, a few days ago I was covered in blood, dirt and my clothes were torn and ripped.**

**Suddenly my cell phone buzzed. I ran across the room, my feet barely touching the floor and I picked the phone up. "Hello?" I asked. **

"**Come over to my room, I need to put makeup on you. We're about to leave to tour the city." Alice said, her soprano voice sing-songy.**

"**Where's-" I started to ask but she cut me off. "Right next to yours." she answered, hanging up.**

**I shrugged to myself and slipped out my room, walking barefoot to the door next to mine. Jasper opened it, a faint smile on his lips. **

"**Don't give me that look, Jasper Whitlock Hale." I scolded as I passed him and sat on the bed.**

"**Ready?" Alice chirped, popping up behind me. **

**I sighed. "Go on," I said. She laughed. **

"**No need to be so dramatic, it's not like I'm torturing you." she said. **

"**I beg to differ." I mumbled, closing my eyes. The light feather touch of the makeup brush against my eyelid for a second was all I felt. Then she put on the stupid mascara and was done. I opened my eyes and saw Jasper grinning at me from across the room. **

**Just as he about to say something along the lines of, "You look very nice." I said, "Don't even go there Hale, or there will be pain to pay." **

**That shut him up. **

**I stood up and Alice jumped to the floor next to me lightly. "Alec will be here with Felix and Demitri in one minute to take us out for the tour." she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room and into the long hallway. The rest of my family were already waiting there ,all wearing fancy clothes. **

"**Aw, Edward looks so grown up." I cooed, smirking. Bella laughed, covering her mouth to hide the smile. Edward looked away and I swear if he could have he would of blushed. **

**The sound of footsteps had me turning around. Alec, Demitri and Felix stood there, Demitri and Felix had their hands behind their backs. **

"**Ready?" Alec asked, but the question seemed to mainly be pointed at me. I nodded, still smiling from embarrassing Edward. **

**Demitri and Felix started back down the hall and we all followed. I glanced around my family, realizing a certain, annoying guy was missing. **

"**Where's Night?" I asked. **

"**Right here," a voice said, coming up behind me and sliding an arm around my waist. I took his fingers and pried them off of me. I noticed Alec watching, his eyes set. **

"**I thought you missed me." Night said, faking being offended. I rolled my eyes, laughing. **

"**The day I miss you is the day Carlisle does a strip tease." I said. Carlisle looked back over his shoulder at me, his mouth open. I grinned, holding back hysterical laughter. **

**Alec laughed lightly behind us. Night was shaking his head, looking down, a smile on his lips. **

"**You are the most hysterically random chick I've ever met," he said. **

**I smiled, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "I will take that as a compliment, Stalker." I said. **

"**Stalker is such a harsh word, yet fits so perfectly." Night replied. I smiled more. **

**Alecs Point of View-**

**Just then I realized something. **

**Something that Neela ,Night, nor the Cullens probably could even see. **

**Night and Neela spoke in code. Not like agents or soldiers but their own code. They don't even realize it, I think. I wasn't sure how I knew exactly but it was just in the way they interacted. How she always had a comeback on her lips around him, and how he was always prepared to turn any situation into something where he could grab her. I ground my teeth at that. **

**They continued bickering playfully until we reached the doors that led to the human's city. The Cullens didn't know but tonight was the town's annual celebration of life. Felix and Demitri held the doors open for us. Human sounds of shouting and laughing filled the air, the smell of disgusting human food also there. Neela's eye lit up with excitement. I knew she'd love parties. **

**Neela's Point Of View-**

"**Aro said if you wish you may wander off , or you can stay with us." Felix said, smiling slightly. Everyone looked to Carlisle including me. "Esme and I will be staying with Felix and Demitri to catch up with each other, but you may do what ever you want." Carlisle said. Alice immediately pulled Jasper off into the crowd. Emmett took Rosalie around the waist and they walked off. Edward took Bella and they slowly followed after Alice and Jasper. I started walking off by myself, ignoring Night completely. **

**Suddenly Alec came up next to me. "Mind if I walk around with you?" he asked. **

"**Nope. Go right on ahead." I said, smiling because it wasn't Night. He grinned back at me. As we walked through the crowd I let my arms sway back and forth at my sides like I used to do when I was human. I occasionally glanced up at Alec who seemed content to just walk around in silence. Finally I said, "So, were you friends with Night when he was in the Guard?" I asked, trying to sound casual.**

"**Not exactly. Night tended to…" Alec trailed off. **

"**Be an ass? A jerk? A bastard that had no respect for girls?" I offered. Alec laughed. "The first two, yes. But he was also unhappy in our ranks, while I enjoy being here. His unhappiness made him a very hard person to become friends with." Alec said and as he spoke I noticed that ahead there was a large, white tent. **

**Music blasted in it and I could see people dancing. I picked up the edge of my dress with one hand as we stepped up into the tent. Men, women ,teenagers and children danced with each, swirling around the floor. I watched, my eyes following every movement.**

**I noticed the rest of my family was already here, dancing too. It was easy to pick them all out, their pale skin standing contrasting with the peaches, tans, and chocolate skins. **

"**Would you like to dance?" Alec asked me, his red eyes shining. **

"**Sure," I said, setting my hand in his. We walked out, past the crowd and onto the dance floor. Alec set his other hand on my waist and I set my hand on his shoulder. We danced slowly in accordance to the slow song currently playing. **

"**That dress suits you very well." Alec noted, smiling slightly down at me. "Thanks." I said, looking away. Suddenly the song changed into a fast paced one I assumed was a popular one here in Italy because the teenagers around us shouted happily and started rocking out. Alec let go of me and I saw he was looking behind me. **

**I looked over my shoulder to see Night making his way over a grin on his face. "Wanna dance?" he asked me over the music although I could him perfect even if he whispered.**

**I looked at Alec, knowing he wouldn't know how to dance to this song. It was a fast paced one, human teenagers his age would normally dance to. I raised my eyebrows at him. **

"**You go ahead. I'm going to watch." Alec said. I nodded and he disappeared in the crowd. I turned back around to face Night, my hands on my hips. **

"**Do you know how to dance to this? Or is this too "young" for you?" I asked, a smirk on my lips. "I may be a hundred but I keep with the times," Night laughed, pulling me to him, a secure hold on my waist. I rolled my eyes, but put my arms around his neck, trying to keep myself a safe distance from him.**

**I figured if I had to I could always pull his ear off. Not that I was going to be violent or anything……**

**We rocked to the beat like the other teenagers around us. Slowly Night continued to pull me closer until our bodies were touching. "I am not afraid to go all newborn on you, Night." I warned , my voice a whisper at his ear. He laughed , his body shaking next to mine.**

"**I'm not afraid either, Neela." he whispered back, grinning. I laughed, relaxing a little although our bodies were still touching as we danced. After a few more minutes of me mainly watching the other people around grind the song ended. Night let go of me and almost immediately Alec appeared next to me. **


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alec practically ignored Night, his eyes brushing right past him and onto me. "Are you ready for a tour of the rest of the city?" he asked.

"Actually, I promised Neela I'd take her on a tour of the city." Night slid an arm around my shoulders. My eyes shot up to his face in a quick movement then immediately back to Alec. He was looking right at me, a look in his eyes saying, "Tell me he's lying."

When it came to choosing between Night and Alec, I would choose Night any day. I had only gone with Alec because my family had abandoned me.

"He's right," I easily lied, sighing like I regretted it.

"Oh. Well, I will be here when you are finished." he promised, glancing over at Night once and I almost could see the anger in his eyes. I let Night pull me out of the tent and twenty steps exactly away I moved out of his hold.

"Hey, I saved you from Alec, the least you can do it let me keep touching you." Night said, a smirk on his lips and his eyes that were halfway hidden under his black hair were lit up with excitement.

"You do realize how wrong that sounded when it came out right?" I asked, brushing my own bangs out of my eyes and to the side of my face. His smirk turned into a grin. I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine. You can keep your arm around me. But I swear, if you move your hand anywhere else I might have to snap it off." I threaten. He nods in understanding and moves his arm back around my shoulders. He starts walking and I walk with him. "You know, I always hated this place." Night comments as he moves us to the side of the small road that had crowds of people in it.

"Why? Seems pretty freaking awesome to me." I reply, gazing up at the tall brick and stone buildings that seemed like a wall protecting the city. Night laughed and I felt his side shake lightly against my side. "It's too small and all the girls have no personality." he glanced sideways at me.

"Really? I mean, I don't know about you, but Jane was just so interesting." I said sarcastically. Night laughed halfway.

"She hates you, you know." he commented. I nodded my head slightly.

"I kinda guessed she did."

"Do you know why?"

"No."

"She's jealous."

I looked up at Night. "Jealous? Why the hell would she be jealous? I'm a nobody, there's nothing she should be jealous of." I said, vaguely noticing Night was taking me further and further into the city, away from other people.

"First of all, you are not a nobody ,Jane has plenty of stuff to be jealous of."

I shook my head no to myself.

"You really don't know, do you?" Night asked, letting go of my shoulders to face me.

"Know what?" I asked, not backing down even when he moved closer to me.

"How special you are." he said as if it was obvious.

"Special as in "Oh, she has to ride the small bus, you know, the one with fifty seatbelts per seat and helmets!" I said.

Night didn't laugh, instead he just stared at me, searching for something. What was he looking for?

"I've been waiting a hundred years for a girl like you, and when I finally find you, you joke around about how I feel. Do you even realize how low my ego is because of you?" he asked.

"Night," I started to tell him that I was not looking for love, not at the moment at least. He cut me off before I could continue.

"Neela, I'm in love with you practically. I know you don't feel the same way, and right now that's fine with me, all I want is to be near you, and be there for you when you need me." Night said, the begging clear in his tone. I stared at him, my mouth slightly open.

"I…" I trailed off. A few seconds of silence induced.

"I'm an idiot." Night turned away, running a pale hand through his black hair. "I'm sorry I said anything to you. I'm sorry I annoyed you. I'm sorry I changed you against your will." he started ranting off apologies, his back to me, both hands in his hair, his elbows raised. "I am going to leave. I won't bother you again, ever. I'll let you live your new life without me disrupting it. I'm sorry about everything. Bye Neela." he said, facing me for the last two words. His eyes swirled with emotions and before I could read them all he disappeared, running off to the left, deeper into the city.

"Night!" I shouted after him, starting to run too. The city walls flashed by me and I saw every detail clear as day as I continued, following his trail. "Night!" I kept shouting. My dress brushed against my legs with every stride I took and soon the fabric was wearing, becoming thin and tattered. "Night, stop!" What the heck had just happened? One minute he was telling me he loved me, the next he's running away, telling me he'll never come near me again.

Night's Point Of View-

"I lived through you, you looked through me." I mumbled to myself over and over and over as I ran for my destination. They knew I would be coming. They knew everything. Ahead of me a black hooded figured stepped out into the abandoned city alley. I stopped, staring right at Chelsea.

"Night." she greeted ,her burning red eyes staring right back. There was a sick smile in them.

"I guess you know already. They all know, I assume." I said causally, walking foreword.

"You are correct. Alec was observing you and the newborn Neela." she sneered her name. I didn't react, refusing to show any emotion.

"So, how is Afton? Did he ever find his arm?" I asked cruelly. I didn't care though. Her husband deserved to have me rip his arm off those many years ago. Her mouth dropped open in a gasp and she glared.

"Yes, we did." she said shortly. "Now come with me. Aro is waiting for you." she turned on her heels and went back into the dark alley.

"Always was the bitch." I muttered, knowing she could hear me. Her head snapped around to glare at me before she looked foreword again as another hooded figure appeared above the entrance.

"Now now ,Night, be kind." Felix laughed slightly.

"It's nice to see you again Felix." I said. He nodded to me while motioning for Chelsea to go down. She did and we jumped down in after her.

"Might I say, it gave me quite a jolt to see you here." Felix commented as we walked down the long corridor.

"I knew it would be. Am I the gossip of the kingdom yet?" I asked, not even glancing at him next to me. He sighed. "Kingdom…. Yes, you are the "gossip" of the "kingdom"." Felix always disliked it when I called the Volturi a kingdom.

"Good. It's nice to know their little world revolves around my famous tantrum." I was emotionless during this conversation.

"Tantrum yes, famous, no. Possibly infamous, though." he smiled over at me. I smiled slightly back. I remembered when Felix and I used to be good friends. He had been the only one I'd had while I was in the Guard.

"May I ask you a question, old friend?" Felix ventured.

"Of course. I have nothing else to me but knowledge anymore." I said.

"Why do you wish to die? Why just because of her? The Night I remember cared nothing for women or love. Why is it to be your demise?" he asked.

"That's more than one question and unfortunately I do not know how to answer any of them." I slowly replied. He nodded in understanding and we were then at the entrance to the room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus waited. Felix opened the doors and motioned me foreword, a look of sadness in his eyes as they brushed over me. I ignored it and walked foreword until I was ten yards or so away from the "Kings". "Night. Such a long time since we've seen each other." Aro greeted, standing up, he was wearing his poker face.

"Yeah, a long time since I destroyed everything here." I looked around the large room with fake fondness. "I see you've fixed it."

Aro nodded. "Yes, we improved it." his hands were folded out in front of his chest like he was praying, but it was just how he held himself when something was exciting. "So my friend ,why do you come to us to ask for death?" He slowly asked, watching me with his red eyes. They were brighter than blood.

"Is that any of your business really?" I retorted.

"No," the corners of his lips twitched up once. "Of course it is not. Just curiosity."

Behind me I heard someone move. Felix, I decided. His footsteps echoed almost noisily in the barren room as they left.

"Night, before I fulfill your wish, I believe I deserve to ask one thing of you, it is nothing of personal matters, of course." Aro said, ignoring Felix's retreat.

"Go on," I said ,my voice low.

"Is there any way I would be able to convince you otherwise of death and perhaps to join our ranks once again?" he asked. I laughed once without humor. "I'm never going to join the Volturi again. I also suggest you stop trying to get Neela," I gritted my teeth at her name. "To join you as well. She's not interested." I continued.

"Ah, but that is her decision." he smiled. "Well, I have asked my only question, it is time I hear your plead out," Aro clapped his hands together then motioned me foreword abruptly. I caught him looking over my shoulder for a millisecond but then immediately his gaze was back on my face. I walked foreword and knelt down before him like a servant, and closed my eyes, my face facing the ground. I had seen him kill vampires that had broken rules before, I, myself had killed some of them too. I knew what I had to do, I knew what he was going to do. His hands were placed on the sides of my head, putting barely any pressure on my skull.

Neela's Point Of View-

"Neela!" a voice called out to me from the alley I had just passed in my frantic chase to find Night. I stopped and ran back to the mouth of the alley, looking in. A hooded figure motioned for me to follow him. "Hurry, we haven't much time! He's asked to die!" Felix rushed, already moving through a open door next to him.

"What?" I asked even as I ran after him. I followed Felix down a long corridor both of us running faster than a human eyes could see easily. "Night has asked to die. Aro is about to grant it." Felix whispered as we ran.

"Why does he want to die?" I asked stupidly, already knowing why. Felix glanced over at me for a fleeting second before looking foreword again. Felix stopped abruptly in front of a pair of giant wooden doors and opened them for me. I ran in and froze at what I saw. Night was kneeling before Aro and Aro was holding his head, about to snap it off.

"NO." I yelled, throwing my hands out in front of me. The ground shook underneath all of our feet and suddenly the floor cracked between Aro and Night. The crack soon turned into a gaping slash in the floor , that forced Aro to let go of Night . Night turned and stared at me like it was impossible for me to be here. "Night," I breathed. Night looked behind me suddenly and his eyes went wide. He ran foreword just as I felt the air move behind me. I turned just as one of the guards reached out to grab me. Without thinking about it, I lifted the guard off the ground with the air surrounding him.

"Neela," I heard Night say behind me. I turned and threw my arms around his waist. He hugged me back, his arms holding me tight like he'd never let go, and he buried his face in my hair. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled.

"Stopping you from suicide." I replied, letting go to look him in the eyes.

"Why do you want to die?" I asked, searching his dark eyes.

"You don't want or need me. I don't have a life without you in it." he whispered, and it was so sappy it was actually heat breaking.

"Touching." Aro said from the other side of the gap in the floor. Night turned and took a protective stance in front of me, his hand still holding my arm.

"May I assume that you have changed your mind?" he pleasantly asked Night. Night glanced back at me for a second then looking back to Aro he said, "Yeah. I have."

"Wonderful! Wonderful! It would have been such a shame to have to of taken your life." Aro chirped, too cheerfully for the situation. Night slowly backed up until he was next to me, his arm sliding itself around my waist as if it was natural for it to be there. He gently pulled me closer to his side, his eyes never leaving Aro.

"Neela, my dear, if you would be so kind as to set my friend down?" Aro asked me, completely ignoring the stare of hate and anger Night was giving him, motioning with a thin pale hand to the Guard I had in the air behind us. "I promise he will not attack you out of turn again." he promised and his eyes flashed up to the Guard once and I didn't miss the frustration in them. The happiness was back quickly though.

"Of course." I said, a hint of sarcasm in my tone. I snapped my fingers on my right hand and at that exact moment I heard the Guard land lightly on his feet.

"Thank you. Now, you still have much time to enjoy our festival, please, put this matter off until later and enjoy yourselves." he continued. Night nodded a yes in response, turning us and quickly starting for the door.

"Wait a second." I whispered lightly, stopping and looking over my shoulder. The slash in the ground groaned, shaking everything as I closed it back up. The only sign left that there was ever anything there was a small crack about ten feet long, that anyone could have guessed happened when something heavy was dropped onto the floor. "Okay." I said, looking back at Night. His lips twitched up once in amusement and we kept walking. Felix watched us, not even hiding the smile of triumph and amusement.

"Thank you." I mouthed silently to him as we kept going. He nodded. Night said nothing to me and I said nothing in return as we eventually made it out of the passage and back to the alley, where it was now twilight out, the sky a deep, dark blue that was beautiful. The stars hadn't come out yet, but in a few minutes they would show themselves. We both stopped walking at the same moment, sensing something the other wanted to say.

I looked up at Night, his handsome pale face, his midnight black hair. Before I could react he had me pinned up against the old brick wall behind me, his hand on my waist ,the other holding my face.

"Te iubesc şi pentru totdeauna se va." he whispered against my lips and kissed me fiercely. His lips moved against mine quickly like if he didn't do it now, he'd never get the chance. His body was pressed against mine and his hand had moved into my hair. I kissed him back, my hand holding his face. Finally he pulled back, our foreheads pressed against each other as we breathed heavily though we didn't need to breath at all.

"What's that mean?" I whispered, my eyes closed.

"I love you and always will." he replied, matter of fact.

"Oh, nothing big or anything, you know. Just the usual." I sarcastically said, still breathing deeply. Night laughed, his hand on the small of my back pushing me even closer to him if that was possible anymore. His other hand caressed my cheek as he brushed his lips against mine over and over again, sometimes giving me a full kiss, sometimes grazing the side of my face.

Suddenly we heard a phone vibrate (These days we heard everything, even if it was meant to be silent). Night groaned in irritation, letting go of my face but keeping me secured to him, as he fished in his pocket for his phone. When he got it he flicked it open, holding it to his ear as he slowly moved his arm to be around my waist again, pulling me to his side.

"What is it Alice?" he asked, his thumb unconsciously rubbing small circles in my side. "I'm a bit busy right now," he said after a second and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek a few times. I smiled a little. "Fine, how about this? I'll come to you with a surprise. Will that makeup for my mistakes?" he asked. Alice must have said yes because a second later he snapped his phone back shut and shoved it in his pocket.

"What are we doing?" I asked as he started leading us out of the alley and to the left.

"Alice wants us to meet her and the rest of the family in the Square so we can all go dancing again." he answered, plopping another small kiss on my lips afterwards. I laughed a little and said, "Enjoying this?" He nodded, murmuring a "Defiantly" against the side of my face. We kept walking, Night, every few seconds, kissing me, pulling me closer, or murmuring words in Romanian in my ear. I didn't understand any of it, but smiled. Eventually we made it to the Square where I could see all of the Cullens waiting, except for Bella and Edward who were gracefully dancing already.

Alice skipped over to us, dragging Jasper along by the hand behind her. Her eyes zoned in on Night's arm around my waist and Night chuckled lowly, ignored her stare, and kissed me full on the lips. When he pulled back I was smiling softly, trying not to laugh at Alice's expression. Her mouth was hanging open, her little eyes humongous. "YES!" she whispered, clapping.

"Go dancing right now," Alice said abruptly, serious. I glanced at Night next to me but he just smiled, pulled my close again and led us to the dance floor under the giant white tent. A slow song was playing and Night put his arms around my waist, pulling up to his chest. I set my arms around his neck, leaning my head against his neck. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice giggling wildly ,Jasper trying to control her. A little aways from them Carlisle and Esme smiled kindly at us, now knowing why Alice was flipping out in excitement. Emmett gave Night a thumbs up and Rosalie smiled at me like a sister happy for her family member. My eyes trailed again and I could see the stars were out in the sky now, dotting it with sparkles.

"The sky is pretty." I stated.

Night laughed. "Like you?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled, relaxing even more in his hold.

* * *

"Please." Night begged, giving me his best puppy eyes while he held both of my hands between his.

"You are not staying in my room. I didn't come to Italy to get laid." I said, laughing and pulling out of his hold, turning to open my door.

"You know, I said nothing about doing it, I just asked if I could stay with you. You're the one with the perverted mind that jumped to that conclusion." he said, appearing in front of me suddenly, leaning casually against the door frame.

"I didn't jump to conclusions; what do _you _think will happen if you stay in the same room as me all night? I know I can control myself, but you on the other hand…."

He smiled crookedly at me, leaning his face foreword close to mine as he started to speak. "Don't be so sure of yourself, I can drive girls wild." he whispered against my cheek. I closed my eyes, smiling.

"Yes, wild with insanity." I muttered, pulling out of his hold again and going past him into my room. He followed me in, grabbing me around the waist from behind and holding me tight.

"Fine, I'll stay in my room, but I have to get a goodnight kiss." he whispered huskily in my right ear. "Fine." I said, giving him a quick kiss. His eyebrows raised in challenging but he let go of me, backing out of the room. I slowly followed after him and he spoke.

"You, my friend, are a tricky little nymph." he said, bowed dramatically, and left. I walked out into the hallway and called after him, "I am not a sexually attractive fourteen year old!", remembering part of the definition for nymph I had learned in Greek Mythology. He just laughed and went into his room. I sighed, and smiled, turning to go back into my room. I paused when I saw Alec there.

"Oh, hey Alec." I said, smiling still.

"Hello…" he said.

"Something wrong?" I asked, starting for my room, then stopping in the doorway and facing him again. "May I ask you a question?" he asked softly, his red eyes not meeting mine.

"Uh, technically you just did," I laughed. "But yeah, go ahead. I have all night."

"Thank you. Neela, I heard of what happened with Aro, I heard that you saved Night from suicide. I thought you disliked him?" he slowly said, looking up to me.

"Just because he got on my nerves occasionally doesn't mean I'd want him to die. Especially if it was because of me." I said, watching him. Alec's thin, pale hands were at his sides in fist, he had a tight expression on his face.

"So you are in love with him?" he finally asked. I looked away awkwardly, knowing where this was heading and hoping I could stop the crash and burn.

"I might be. I don't know, I'm only sixteen….I'm still pretty-" I stopped on my next words, catching myself. I'm still pretty young…_and always will be. _My former words floated in the air between us, unfinished. Alec knew that I had been about to say 'I'm still pretty young.'

Alec frowned a little, watching me. "Age doesn't matter anymore. We have all the time we could possibly want." he said, meaning it to be soothing.

"But what if I don't want all that time? What if I just wanted to grow up and fall in love? What if I wanted a normal life?," I had started ranting in a mumble, I knew that I should stop, that Alec didn't care about my wants or needs. He stayed silent though, letting me continue and rant even though it really had nothing to do with his original question. "I can never do things normal adults do, I can never drink alcohol, I can't get a good job, I can't grow old." I wasn't pitying myself, I had accepted these facts long ago.

"Neela," Alec said quietly, coming closer and holding a hand out like he was going to comfort me but stopped himself.

"I'm going to my room. Goodnight Alec. See you tomorrow." I said abruptly in a mutter, turning and going into my room, shutting the door behind me. I didn't move, instead slowly letting myself slide down the door onto the floor, where I sat there, hugging my elbows and staring at the wall.

* * *

"I wanna go home." I complained in a whiney voice ,begging Carlisle with my eyes.

"All you have to do is talk to Aro, then we will leave. I promise." he said, kissing my forehead and gently nudging me foreword through the doors. I sighed but kept going. The room was completely empty except for the Aro, Caius, and Marcus and one Guard.

"Ah, Neela! Such a pleasure to see you again! I suppose you know why you are here," he waited for a reply. I nodded, saying, "Yeah, the reason we came here in the first place."

"Good good good. Now, your friend Night has told me you refuse to join us, and of course it is not that I do not believe the young man, but I prefer to hear from you."

"He's right, I will not join the Volturi." I said simply.

"May I ask you why not?"

"You just did, but, I won't join you because clearly Night has some issues with you, and to tell you the truth, I have no urge to be commanded or told what to do." I said, never missing a beat, talking as fast as I could, which ended up being incredibly quick. He nodded, understanding my words easily.

"My dear, I never command my Guards, fellow Volturis, to do anything, they are here by free will and at any time they see fit, they are allowed to refuse a task I ask of them." he explained softly.

"Uh huh. I am still not joining you." He watched me speculatively for a few moments before smiling. "What if I told you Night's life depended on your acceptance of joining us?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What?" I knew what he'd said though and I couldn't believe he just threatened me. Or Night.

"One of the Volturi Laws is that a member may not leave unless with permission by either Caius, Marcus or myself. A while ago your dear Night broke that law. By Law he is to be sentenced to death…That is, unless you accept our invitation, we might possibly grant Night permission then to leave with his life." Aro's word's swirled in my head and suddenly my unnecessary breathes were shallow on instinct.

"You can't do that." I whispered in a defeated voice, my shoulders sagging under pain. Aro simply raised one eyebrow at me though, as if daring me to refuse again.

"But the Cullens, my family…" I trailed off my voice only a light breeze.

"They are not your true family. If I recall correctly, your true family believes you were murdered. And if I may add, they are only forced to believe that now because Night changed you into one of us, if that had never happened…you would still be _human_." his voice accentuated the human part and it felt like he had been there with Alec and me when I lost it with pain. My eyes shot up to his face suddenly in realization. Alec had probably told him everything of what happened.

"I accept your offer." I said, staring him down. It felt like there should have been tears in my eyes, showing everyone my pain, but there wasn't, and my voice just spoke the words coldly, without emotion. Aro smiled slowly, a smile so sweet it was sickening to me.

"Wonderful. Tomorrow, you will meet us here and we shall start making you a new life." he smiled again, walking foreword to me. I didn't flinch, or even breathe as he kissed my forehead just like Carlisle had done not twenty minutes ago. "Go on now, my child." he motioned with a thin hand for me to leave. I left. Once outside the room I could see Felix down the hall a little bit, staring at me with his eyes wide in disbelief. He wasn't emotionless like Volturi Guards should be.

"No, Neela, no…." he spoke quietly, not making any move to me.

"I had to." I said, my head titled at an angle as I stared at his feet.

"This is not the life meant for you, newborn." he spoke quickly like if he said it fast enough it would seep into my brain and stop me.

"I have to." I repeated, brushing past him as I walked down the hall.

"Think about the Cullens, about Night." he spoke as he gracefully jogged to catch up to me.

"I did!" I said through my teeth, turning on him angrily. He paused in his next words.

"Didn't you _hear _what Aro said? If I refuse he will kill Night." I gravely said, looking away from Felix. "Neela, it does not have to be this way. Surely there must be _some way to-" I cut him off with " There isn't any way ,Felix. I'm joining the Volturi and that's the end of it." I met his eyes for a second then kept walking down the long, dark, desolate hall way. _

* * *

"_Edward." I whispered outside his door. The door opened before I could start talking again and Edward grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his room that was empty other than him. _

"_Where's Bella?" I asked, glancing around again. _

"_That does not matter right now. Neela," he said, still holding my wrist. "You aren't joining the Volturi." he said, staring into my eyes. _

"_I am and you can't stop me." I replied, pulling out of his hold. _

"_Why can't we stop you? There's nine of us and only one of you." _

"_Because I'm not part of your family." I said coldly, my heart shattering with every word out of my mouth. "I never was. I'm not a Cullen, Edward. I'm allowed to do anything I want, even if I want to join the Volturi." Edward knew how much this was hurting me. _

"_But Neela, you don't want to. You feel like you have to to save Night's life." he quietly said, looking down at me in front of him. _

"_You aren't Jasper, you don't know what I'm feeling. I want all of you to leave right now and never come back to Italy please." I was looking at the floor now as I spoke. "Don't tell the others why I'm doing this, because I know they'll fight the Volturi to get me back without Night getting killed. Tell them that I want to join the Volturi on my own free will, tell them I love them all and I'm sorry." I slowly looked back up to meet Edward's eyes. "And I want you to tell Night I love him and that I don't want to see him ever again." _

"_Neela, dear…" Edward whispered. _

"_Just do it, Edward. I'll miss you, bye." I hugged him tight, breathing deep. He hugged me back so tightly I thought he'd break me. "Goodbye Neela. I will miss you, as will the others." I turned and left his room, going straight to my room right before I heard Alice scream and heard her light steps as she ran to Edward's room. I locked my door and sat on the edge of my bed, waiting. _

* * *

_Seven hours later there was a light knock on my door. I got up and shuffled over to the door. The Cullens and Night had left a while ago, I could get out of my room now. I opened it to see Alec there. His smile was wide and lit up his whole face. _

"_You are joining us." he stated, more than joyful. I nodded silently. "I am so happy. You will enjoy your time here, I swear it." he promised, having no clue that I wasn't here by choice. I was here to save Night's life and that was it. There was no way I could enjoy being part of the Volturi. Thoughts of Night floated through my head and the light weight of my cell phone, the one the Cullens had gotten me, constantly reminded me of Night as it hummed, vibrating with him calling me. With all of them calling me over and over. They hadn't given up even though it had been six hours. _

"_Neela, is something wrong?" Alec asked after a long second. _

"_No. Nothings wrong." I lied, shaking my head side to side a little. He smiled again, then glanced down at my side, noticing the humming of my phone. _

"_Are you going to answer that?" he asked, looking back up to me. _

"_No." I replied simply. Alec looked a little taken back by my reply but just smiled after a second again. _


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Here," the lady , Gianna, smiled kindly at me, handing me some black clothing. I nodded in false thanks and smiled a little back at her. Her eyes were a pleasant green, one that reminded you of life and earth. Her skin was tan and I supposed she was pretty, for a human. I wasn't vain, it was just truth that led me to this note.

"Hey," I asked, grabbing her upper arm as she turned away to leave and go back to wherever she had been. Carlisle told me she was human and when I had asked why she was with the Volturi he was vague with his answer.

"Yes?" she smiled at me again and I wondered if that smile was permanent on her face. If so, I might have the urge to hurt her.

"Why are you…with them?" I slowly asked in a whisper, just loud enough for her to catch. Her eyes lit up immediately and she spoke quickly with excitement.

"I want to be one of you!"

My eyes widened and I stared at her with newfound disgust.

"Why the hell would you want that?"

"Look at you : you're beautiful, forever young, strong, and fast. You have _everything_." she explained, still smiling.

"It's not that great, Gianna. And why'd you come to the Volturi? You could of just walked up to a random vamp and said, "Bite me!""

She laughed and said, "Because the Volturi are powerful and I know they wouldn't accidentally kill me when changing me." she shrugged delicately and walked off. I stared after her, shaking my head before turning and going into my room to change. The clothes I had been given were the usual Volturi Guard and Volturi attire. All black. But, instead of a dress like the girls I got skinny jeans, formal ones ,mind you, a black t-shirt, also formal-ish, and a long trench coat that ended near my ankles. I looked Goth, but that was better than a dress and stockings. The only thing that bothered me was the heels. I could wear them without killing myself, but I still had my human uncomfortable-ness. I left my room shutting the door with a light 'click' and walked down the long hall, my heels snapping on the ground almost silently. When I got to the door it opened by itself, technically not by itself, Felix had opened it for me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes and he looked back but I broke the connection quickly, looking directly at Aro. Beside him were Caius, and Marcus. Near the wall like shadows were Alec and Jane, with a bunch of other Guards I didn't recognize.

"Neela! Or should I call you by your new name now?" he mused to himself. I stayed silent.

"Anyways, today is the beginning of your new life, Ariana." The name floated around and I decided it was okay.

"Ariana means "like a beautiful melody" in Hebrew and in Greek it means Holy." he said as if that would make it all better. I nodded.

"Your birthday is now in January, on the fourth, and you grew up in New York. That should suffice for now, yes?" he asked Caius and Marcus. They dully nodded like they didn't really care.

"Good good. Alec has offered to introduce you to your fellow Guards. That should be it for this morning. You're all dismissed my friends." Aro smiled sweetly, motioning for us to go. The other Guards started filing out of the room and I quickly, discreetly, dashed over to Felix, who was now standing near Demitri. He looked down at me, a small frown on his lips, one on Demitri's too.

"We should go," Demitri whispered, glancing over his shoulder. Felix nodded and they both ushered me out of the room. Outside the closed doors Alec caught my eyes and came over, only glancing at Felix and Demitri.

"Come, you need to meet everyone." he casually took my hand and pulled me away. I didn't look back at them. Most of the Guards were still in the main hallway, talking quietly with each other.

"This is Chelsea and Afton," he started, holding a hand out to the two who were close to each other, smiling. The woman, Chelsea's smile seemed cruel though, underneath the happy…Actually, now that I had thought about it, she didn't look cruel, she was smiling like any other person. I smiled back at her, feeling more welcome.

"Chelsea can manipulate relationships and her spouse Afton can enhance a person's abilities." Alec casually added, smiling. My pupils dilated and I took a small step back, taking in a deep unnecessary breath as the cruel smile appeared on her lips. It hadn't gone anywhere though, I just had lost sight of it as she made me feel closer to her. She giggled suddenly, her hands on Afton's shoulder as she leaned on him.

"Sorry about that. I had to see how connected you are." she said, her voice high, like a little girl's.

"It's fine." I muttered, looking away. Alec pulled me away and Chelsea and Afton started talking to each other again. Everyone's talking was a quiet hum in the background.

"This is Corin and Santiago," Alec continued. At that same moment two more Guards turned, a girl and a guy.

"Corin can tell when you're lying and she sees what the truth really is." Corin looked eighteen or nineteen, not very much older than me. She had dark red Shirley Temple curls and freckles on her cheeks, and she was two inches taller than me.

"And Santiago is one of the strongest vampires on the Earth, along with Felix." Santiago grinned at me, holding out his hand .I shook it timidly, surprised by this act. "Felix and I are still debating who's the strongest though." he winked at me. Santiago was very tall and clearly had muscles, and he had sandy colored hair. Alec laughed, gesturing for me to keep following him. We made our way back to the door, where a tall, thin woman stood.

"Renata? Is something wrong?" Alec asked, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned quickly. All of her movements where nervous, jittery.

"The Master asked me to stay outside while he conversed with the others. Do you think something is going to happen?" she asked in a quick burst of sound.

"No. He just wishes to speak with them. Calm down, Renata." Alec spoke gently. She nodded in a quick movement and abruptly ran off down the hall.

"She is Aro's…bodyguard, you can call it, I guess, she's very protective and feels the need to be by his side at all hours to ensure his safety." Alec explained. I nodded in understanding. To myself, I thought, _crazy wacko. _Jane appeared suddenly next to Alec. I mentally snickered to myself. Think of the She-Devil and the She-Devil shall appear.

"Jane can make a person feel pain that isn't real." Alec said to me. Jane nodded, looking down her nose at me although she was just barely my height and only fifteen or fourteen years old , if I had to guess. She and Alec looked strikingly alike, almost twins.

"Alec can take away a person's senses, right dear brother?" Jane said, smiling wickedly. Alec nodded silently. He seemed tense when she talked about his powers.

"You know Felix and Demitri already." Alec said, bringing me away from Jane.

"Ariana." Felix greeted and Demitri nodded in greeting too. Alec smiled at my new name.

"Alec, when is Heidi arriving?" Corin asked, gracefully walking over to us. He turned to talk to her and I locked eyes with Felix.

"We need to find a way for you to feed." he whispered in a hushed tone.

"That wasn't random or anything." I muttered.

"Heidi brings us…our meals." he slowly said.

"Oh…._Oh…. _I refuse to kill humans." I added abruptly. They both nodded ,glancing at each other. Far away, somewhere to the right I could heard the sounds of humans coming. They chatted loudly, their footsteps heavy and careless as they walked to their demise. There were thirty or so.

"How can you just kill them?" I asked in a quiet voice, without emotion, as if we were talking about the weather.

"We need to eat too, Ariana, just like they do. You will learn to not let it bother you." Felix tried to soothe. "No I wont." I mumbled, looking down the hall.

"Alec," Felix spoke louder, directly to him.

"Yes?" Alec pleasantly replied, Jane still standing possessively close to his side.

"What has Aro decided to do about Ariana's special situation?" As he spoke it didn't feel like he was talking about me. The name would take getting used to.

"Oh, I believe Heidi has brought something for her too." Alec smiled at me after he said it. The human's were in sight now and as I saw them my throat ached. I hadn't eaten recently and I was still a newborn, we needed more substance in shorter periods of time than older vampires did, or so Carlisle had told me. _We also have less self control_, I mutely thought. The doors to the room opened and Aro appeared in the doorway, smiling.

"Ariana! I assume you have met everyone?," I nodded.

"Good good." he glanced down the hall, still smiling.

"Guards, care to join us for this meal, as celebration of Ariana's joining?" Aro asked, facing the Guards that were scattered in the hall. They were all looking his way already as they responded with, "We'd love to." and "Absolutely, Master."

"And you, my dear?" Aro asked, looking down at me.

"I'd rather not." I stiffly replied. His eyebrows quirked but the smile appeared quickly again. I could feel the other Guards staring at the back of my skull in shock.

"Of course, Ariana. I wish not to make you uncomfortable, you are still a newborn and a "vegetarian" one at that! I understand your urge to refuse." he smiled kindly at me like a grandfather, brushed a hand over my hair then held his arms out in a motion for the Guards to come in. They quickly went in, graceful and silent. Felix stayed behind for a moment and said, "Try not to listen." in a worried, sad tone before disappearing as he followed the others, leaving me alone in the large, shadowed hall. At the front of the group of people Heidi, I guessed, smoothly walked in her heels and skimpy dress that showed off everything she had. Her eyes were an unnatural, but pretty, violet that probably came from wearing blue contacts. She summed me up as she approached and finally said, "Neela, correct?" as she continued to come foreword.

"It's Ariana now." I said.

"Ah. You're the vegetarian girl, aren't you? Of course you are, only a Cullen would refuse an offering to join Aro at dinner." she smiled sweetly, brushing her deep, luxurious hair out of her face. "I'll see you afterwards," she whispered as the humans came within hearing distance and held a door open. She indicated for me to get the other one and I did.

"Smile at them," she added , half urgently, so quietly even the closest human wouldn't hear. I smiled at the humans even though I felt like grimacing. They cautiously approached the door and I heard Aro say, "Welcome guest! Welcome to Volterra!" They continued in like herded sheep and I heard my own mouth drop open when I saw children in the group, towed along by parents. I looked up at Heidi who shook her head almost unnoticeably and kept smiling at the people. As the last human went in, a woman with a cross necklace on, Heidi whispered, "It's best you leave the area." and walked in, shutting the doors behind her. I made it fifty yards away from the door before screams erupted.

I was sitting on the floor in one of the long halls, leaning back against the wall an staring blankly at the wall across the carpet from me. My phone buzzed in in my hands on my lap and I looked down at it. The screen was a blinding white, showing Luna's number blinking on the screen. I closed my eyes, taking a deep, silent breath and bringing the phone up to my ear, clicking it on.

"Hi." I quietly said into the phone.

"Neela? Oh my gosh, you're alive!" she cried and I could hear the wavering in her voice. In the background I could hear the Cullens talking in hushed tones, whispering excitedly to each other. I didn't hear Night's voice.

"Yes." I simply replied.

"We miss you so much, you have to come home _now_." she ordered and I was silently shaking my head although she couldn't see that.

"I'm not coming back to Forks, Luna." I gently told her.

"Bu-but-but, you have to!" she stuttered and I could tell more tears were on the way.

"Neela," she started to shout angrily, her voice laced with sadness.

"My name isn't Neela anymore. It's Arianna." I interrupted.

"What? You can't just change your name!…." she started shouting, louder and louder, getting madder with each word, ranting at me, throwing in a occasional swear word. I could hear someone talking the background, taking the phone from her.

"Neela- Ariana, I mean, you shouldn't of picked up the phone." Rosalie said quietly.

"I know."

"Night left. We haven't heard from him since we got back to Forks." she continued. Something inside me clenched with pain then released slowly.

"How is everyone else?" I asked.

"We are all fine, for the most part….Neela, I'm not going to lie, we're all a wreck without you." she admitted and I could hear the sadness in Rosalie's voice, the one girl who was always confident and let nothing bother her, at least nothing of importance.

"Can you at least let us know why you joined the Volturi?" she whispered.

"No. No, I can't."

Down the hall I heard footsteps, extremely quiet footsteps. Someone was trying to sneak up and listen to my conversation.

"Rose, I have to go. Tell everyone I love them." I breathed as the footsteps got closer. I clicked the phone shut with a twist of my fingers and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off the trench coat. I turned to my left and walked silently down the hall in the direction of the noises I had heard. Right around the corner I ran into Jane, not literally, but she was surprised as hell.

"Ariana." Jane spoke quickly, taking steps back. She then held her chin high like royalty.

"We are leaving now. Felix told me you were down here and that you were busy, but I knew you would want to be informed as soon as possible so I came right away." she smiled sweetly and for a moment she looked like a normal girl, halo and all. The problem with little girls though is that they're she-devils in disguise.

"Where are we leaving to?" I asked, ignoring the quirk in her eyes.

"The Guard is traveling to the states to perform an execution." she pleasantly replied, a corner of her pale lips twitching up.

"Execution?" I repeated like someone hard of hearing. She nodded and said, "Rouge vampire." like that should explain it all. She turned on her heel and started walking down the hall back the way she came. I stared after her a second before running, practically not even touching the floor, after her.

"Jane, I don't understand." I said when I was walking at normal pace by her side, looking down at her slightly. She didn't even glance my way as she said, "Felix will explain. I do not have time to give a new born instructions." Her tone was polite, but the bitchy-ness showed easily. My eyes went to cat-like slits as I glared, but stayed absolutely silent. Clawing Jane's eyes out wouldn't help me fit in here, if that was even possible. We arrived back at the doors to the large throne room quickly where I could see Felix waiting by the doors for me while other Guards were bustling about, doing different task, but all silent and graceful from years of practice.

"We are going to the United States," he started in a hushed tone although everyone would hear him anyways.

"To execute a vampire. I told Aro that this was too soon for you, but he said we mustn't treat you as a young child. I'm afraid that they may have you go through with the task."

"Wait, they want _me_ to murder the vampire?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Murder, no no, that is such a…unpleasant ,harsh word. You must remember that this vampire knows the laws of our world ,he realizes what his punishment for breaking the law is, Ariana. And correct, I believe you are to execute the vampire." he said, watching me.

"I'm not doing that. Never. I just won't." I spoke in a quick, high voice, fear and anger rising in me. "Ariana…." Felix didn't finish his sentence but I could practically hear what he was going to say. Saying _no _to this was out of the option.

"I don't know if I can, Felix." I whispered.

"Be strong, little one." Felix said just before Alec came over, wearing a smile on his pale face. The bright red eyes threw me off with the smile.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I mumbled.

By the time we had landed in the US on our private jet I had found out more about what was going to happen. Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and the Wives would be viewing the execution, I was going to be used as a distraction to get the vampire out of the city and into the forest, Felix and Santiago would hold the vampire and I was to….I grimaced to myself even thinking about it. _Tear his head off._ During the plane trip I had to change into normal clothes, which consisted of a pale purple t-shirt that had the Aeropostale logo on it, light blue skinny jeans and Vans. All of these were muddy and torn in places to make it seem like I'd fallen while hiking with a friend. The plan to get the vampire away from humans seemed a little theatrical to me. I mean really, the Volturi didn't seem like the kind to have to go through all this crap just to get a vampire.

When I told Felix this he'd replied with, "This is our hundredth execution, a special occasion for the Volturi. They wanted it to be different than the others. Normally we can just apprehend the vampire to be executed and do whatever it is to be done there, no matter where the location."

I fidgeted in my plane seat as I thought back on it, on how calm and casual he had said it.

"Buenos suerte nina." Santiago said to me from behind. I looked back at him, grimacing. Good luck was not what I needed. I got off the plane with Felix right next to me and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Just follow the plan and you shall be fine, Ariana." Felix said softly. I nodded, turned and ran off. Around me the surroundings changed quickly , going from a small airport to a large city as I ran inhumanly fast on the edge of the city. In my pocket my cellphone buzzed. I kept running along the outer edge, just out of site of humans who hid under their umbrellas on this stormy day in New York. It had just started raining not twenty minutes ago, which worked out perfectly for…us. I struggled to think of myself as one of the Volturi. I fished the phone out of my pocket on the third buzz like I'd been told and immediately Santiago said, "He's on the eastern edge of the city, under a balcony by the bank."

"Okay." I said, snapping my phone shut and shoving it back in my pocket. I ran to where directed, slowing down dramatically as I neared his location. I could see him now, he was wearing a faded gray t-shirt and baggy jeans with sneakers. He didn't see me coming until I cried out a "Help! Somebody help!" just loud enough for only him to hear. His head snapped to look over in my direction and his long dirty blonde hair hung in his eyes.

"Please help me!" I shouted over the thunder, only advancing a few steps closer. He pushed off the wall and ran over to me, faster than any human could. That took me back for a second, all the vampires I knew ran human speed around people ,they never dared going faster. Before he got closer then ten feet I started shuffling backwards, to the forest, pointing back at it, but keeping my eyes locked on him.

"Please, you have to help my friend! She fell and I think her leg is broken! Please help!" I yelled again. It was a good thing I was great at lying. He came closer and yelled back, "Where is she?" over the roar of the storm. Instead of responding I ran human speed into the thin forest, careful to make sure he didn't get close enough to hear that my heart wasn't beating. He followed, staying a few feet behind me.

"We were hiking when the storm came and she…," I took in a ragged breath that I didn't need and continued. "She slipped in the mud and fell. I think her leg is broken." I kept running into the forest, right to where the Guards were waiting with Aro, Marcus, Caius, and the Wives. I started running faster and faster, hoping that maybe this vampire would realize what was happening. Hoping that maybe he would know it was a trap. If he did, he didn't let on as he just picked up his pace to keep up with me. Finally, I just full on ran vampire speed.

"What the…?" he trailed off behind me as he started running faster too, following me right to the clearing where everyone was. Once I was by Alec's side I turned to face the vampire. He stared at me, incredulous. The green contacts on my eyes dissolved then, showing him the gold in my eyes. I watched through my bangs as his mouth dropped open in pure shock.

"You're Neela Cullen. Carlisle's daughter." he said in muted voice, like he was literally in shock.

"You know the Cullens?" I breathed. He didn't have time to answer because Felix and Santiago had ran over and grabbed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing with these parasites?" he spat, his eyes still locked on me. Aro walked over then and all the Guards eyes followed him, Renata slunk into dainty steps behind him, her fingertips just barely brushing his back.

"Leon, the punishment for breaking one of our sacred Laws is death." Aro coolly informed him, although he already knew that. Leon didn't even look Aro's way, anger radiating from him as he stared at me. "You're a Cullen for God's sake! Carlisle taught you better than this. And how do you repay him? By joining these killers?" Leon continued, his focus never leaving me. All around, spread out, the Guards didn't move, didn't say a word but I knew their thoughts were racing. Mine were too. I stood there helplessly, knowing each word he said was true. The Wives, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were staring too, some with interest, some with disgust.

"How would Carlisle react if he saw you here today, Neela? Tell me, how?" Leon said quietly. Santiago and Felix still gripped his arms, holding him still. Aro said nothing, interest twinkling in his eyes as the events unfolded before him like a play.

"The Cullens saved you when no one else could. This is your thanks? Joining the ranks of killers. Well, I hope you're proud of yourself because they certainly aren't." Leon's words hurt me, striking with quick, deep stabs. In the back of my mind though, they also angered me. How could he judge me like this? He had never met me personally, he didn't know why I did this. Leon said nothing for a while and eventually Aro continued his earlier statement.

"Because of your actions you are sentenced to death, Leon. May death welcome you with open arms." Aro looked over to me, holding his palm out in invitation for me to finish it. I walked over to stand in front of Leon , my face an emotionless mask. Santiago and Felix pushed Leon down to his knees silently. Leon looked up at me ,his eyes burning into mine.

"I hope you will always remember this, Neela." he said. I gently placed my palms on the sides of his head, looking down at him.

"They loved you." he whispered and closed his eyes. I twisted his head off with one quick movement. It made the sound of concrete grinding. I dropped the head to the ground and took steps back, my face still emotionless. I turned abruptly, walking to the outer circle of Guards. I didn't turn back around until the putrid smell of smoke passed me. I turned and where Leon had been a pile lay on fire, smoldering with a dark purple smoke substance that floated lazily up into the sky.

"Beautifully done, Guards, beautifully done!" Aro praised, clapping twice. I wanted to puke up my guts, cry and scream all at the same time, but instead I just followed the small parade of Volturi back out to the private jet, where we got on and flew back to Italy.

I was there, but I wasn't. I was distant, my body here in Italy, down underground in the halls of the Volturi home, but my mind wasn't. It was everywhere but there. It was back in high school at Forks with Luna and Forest, it was back at the Cullen house with all the Cullens there, it was in my bedroom, sitting on the window ledge, with Night in the doorway. The Guards could see it in my eyes, how they didn't seem focused anymore. Aro and the other two couldn't see it though, they were oblivious. They probably wouldn't care anyways. Felix was worried the most, during fight training he'd see the way I just stop and stare off into space when left alone, he'd see the way I'd practically starve myself, eating nothing for whole weeks at a time .He often asked how I was doing and I'd mumble a answer of "Fine" or "Okay"

I didn't have much contact with the Guards other than Felix and Alec, but that was perfectly fine with them and me.

One day, about two months after the execution ,Alec brought a letter to me. He smiled widely, handing a envelope to me. "It's from one of the Cullens." He probably thinks getting a letter from them will cheer me up, I dully thought to myself. He left quickly and I tore open the envelope with a fingernail. It was from Alice.

_Neela/Ariana, _

_I love you so much, everyone does, but what you did was cruel. I can not believe you just joined them without a second though about us… _

_I can't stay mad at you, Neela. Really, I can't, but you are making it difficult. _

_Just hear me out, please? : Come back for a day and talk to us. That's it, one day then you can leave or stay if you want. At least consider it. _

_Love, Alice Cullen. _

I folded the letter back up and threw it in the trash can near my door. Seeing them again was out of the question. It would just hurt both of us too much when I had to go back to Volterra. Not to mention ,telling them that I killed one of the family friends wouldn't go over too well. I wanted to go though, no matter how bad an idea I knew it was, I wanted to go. I also had to go to the States for another reason: Night. He never tried contacting me since they went back to Forks and I never tried to contact him. I stood up, my mind set. I ran down out of my room and down the hall, giving Gianna a heart attack as I passed her in a flash and causing Alec to shout after me in wonder. My trench coat flowed out from the vicious wind I was causing and my heels snapped violently against the floor .I made it in record time at the Throne room doors, stopping suddenly right before I ran into them. My hair flew into my face from the abrupt stop and I pushed it back, then knocked timidly on the door.

"Come in, Ariana, come in dear." Aro called out from behind the closed doors. I opened it a crack and stepped in, shutting it behind me. I walked up to him and politely bowed my head.

"What is it you need, my darling?" Aro asked, tipping my head back up.

"I was wondering if I could possibly visit the Cullens for a day, Master?" I asked.

Calling Aro "Master" was an annoying habit I picked up from Renata and Jane. Suck ups.

He paused for a split second before answering with ,"Of course. You shall leave for Washington immediately, my daughter." he smiled kindly at me, caressing my head.

"Marcus!" Aro said suddenly, turning slightly to face him.

"Yes Aro?" he dully asked, turning his head.

"Who should travel with our Ariana to visit the Cullens?" I glared at the back of Aro's head. I didn't want anyone coming with me. Marcus turned his attention to me slightly, his eyes searching my face for something.

"I suggest the Guard Felix or Corin." he told Aro.

Aro nodded in consideration and finally said, "Corin has not visited the States for any purpose other than to fulfill the Laws in quite a while. She would enjoy the break." Aro smiled and shooed me off.

"Plans are being made as we speak, my daughter. In forty five minutes you will leave with Corin." I nodded and ran off.

"She's being used as a spy." Santiago informed me from his spot on the steps up to the alley, to the outside world.

"How do you know that?" I asked, looking up at him from my spot on the bottom step. I was leaning against the hard wall, my legs laid out on the small step. Santiago was in the same position except two steps up.

"Everyone knows that. It's common information. Why else would they send another Guard with you?" he asked.

"I guess I understand." I said, looking over at him again. Santiago was a normal height for a nineteen year old, he had sandy, wispy hair that occasionally went in his eyes and strongly reminded me of Jasper, except less dark and brooding. He caught me staring at him.

"What?" he asked, his bright red eyes playful.

"Nothing. You just remind me of someone." I said quickly, looking away.

"Is that bad or good?" he asked and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Depends on how you look at it."

"I'd like to look at it in a good perspective." he said.

I nodded, saying, "Okay, then it's pretty damn good."

Santiago laughed and said, "You're not like the other girls here, huh?"

A southern twang appeared in his voice and I smiled a little.

"Yeah. I'm an idiot with no common sense, where as they aren't." I said, standing up and starting to walk back towards my room. Santiago grabbed my hand gently and I turned around immediately.

"Are you going to run for it when you get to the States?" he asked, his eyes watching mine.

"No. I want to, but I won't." I admitted.

"Why not? Corin wouldn't be able to stop you, trust me. I've seen you train and you're better at fighting than she could ever be, Ariana." he said.

"It's not that. If I run ,someone I care about will be killed." I quietly said, looking away, at the ground. Santiago didn't say anything and I pulled out of his hold, then started walking down the hall.

"I'm sorry." I heard Santiago say. I glanced back.

"I'm sorry about what we do, I'm sorry that it came to be this way for you." he apologized. I shook my head no.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." I said then kept walking.

"Have you talked to Night since the Cullens and him left Italy?" Corin curiously asked, but thanks to Santiago I knew she was just spying. Her ability also helped the spying since she would know when I lied and what the truth really was.

"No, we haven't talked." I said ,looking out the plane window.

"Are you going to try to look for him?" "I'm not sure." I said, which technically was the truth; I didn't know if I wanted to look for him. Corin went silent and that was fine with me. Her questions had become annoying quickly. I leaned further back into my seat.

A while later Corin was staring up at the school.

"This is where you went to school?" Corin asked, examining Forks High School closely. I nodded silently, hitching the collar of my trench coat up to stay out of the rain and started walking into the school. Corin stayed right next to me. If anyone would happen to look over they would probably think we were spies or ninjas, both of us all dressed in black and gracefully, almost seeming to glide, across the parking lot in the pouring rain. School was in session, which meant no one was in the hallways to see us.

"Right now it's lunch, so everyone will be in the cafeteria. And everyone consist of ninety percent of Forks population. People will stare at you, just ignore them. Oh, and when guys start talking to you say :"I'm married."" I quickly informed her as we neared the doors to the cafeteria.

"I am not married though." Corin said, confused as heck.

"They don't know that." I said, tapping my head with a smile. I stopped at the doors to the cafeteria and Corin stopped too. This was to be my miraculous reappearance at high school and rumors would be flying within seconds. _Lets make this memorable_, I thought to myself with a smirk. I grandly opened both doors and walked in, Corin right behind me. I held my head high and let my heels snap with each step. My trench coat flew out behind me from walking and I would have bet a thousand dollars ever person was thinking "What the fuck?" The room fell silent instantly and I could feel people staring at us. The Cullens were all staring too from their table with Luna. I glanced over at the table next to that one and saw Forest gaping. I winked at him with my smoky eye and held a finger up to my lips for him to be quiet. No matter how much I was dreading talking to my family again, it would always be fun to mess with the guys at this school. When I got to the table I slid into the seat next to Edward and said, "Hey." to everyone. They stared at me wide eyed, only Alice smiled.

"This is Corin, she's one of the Volturi Guard." I introduced in a whisper so the other students wouldn't hear, glancing over at Coring who was still standing.

"One of you?" Luna coldly said and when I looked over at her, I saw that she was wearing gold contacts. Her skin was pale in the first place, so she looked like a vampire. Corin wouldn't know the difference. "Yes." I replied shortly, wincing from her tone.

"What is that you're wearing? You look Goth." Alice said, horrified. I laughed.

"It's better than having to wear a dress too like Corin," I hitched a thumb back at her.

"I rip my dresses every time I try to do my fight training in them." I added. Corin laughed almost silently, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Emmett abruptly asked.

"I asked my Master-" I cut myself off then quickly said, "I asked Aro if I could visit and he said yes." I could never take back what I had started to say though, they all heard it and it was clear they wouldn't forget.

"How long can you stay?" Alice slowly asked, ignoring the tension.

"For a day," I started but Corin cut in with "Master told me to inform you that we are to be staying for four days."

"Oh." I said, confused. Why would he want me to stay longer? That just gives me more chance to run for it.

"We only have four days with Ariana I don't know about you people, but I'm not wasting it in school." Alice announced, standing up. I smiled, standing up too. Everyone else stood up and started making their way to the door but Luna didn't move, instead staring at the table. I walked over to her, motioning for Corin to stay back for a minute but she still followed me like a shadow.

"Look: I'm sorry, more than you'll ever know but I need you to at least let me talk about it before totally shunning me and pretending I'm not real." I begged. She looked over at me.

"Okay. I can do that." she quietly said, standing up. I smiled and hugged her, careful not to break her humanly fragile bones. We started walking out of the lunch room but halfway to the doors a hand tapped my arm. I turned and there stood the principal.

"Neela Cullen, why are you on school property while school is in session? I mean, it's nice to see you of course, but only people with passes are allowed on the property during school hours." she said. Corin was by my side immediately.

"Mrs. Leglir, I am Lindsey Silet from the…" I tuned out the rest of Corin's little speech with a smile. By the time she was finished the principal was speechless and all the students were snickering and laughing. "Come on, Lindsey." I grabbed Corin's hand and pulled her out of the room. I let go once we were out in the hall and ran up to Alice. She smiled at me and gave me a quick sideways hug as we walked.

"Are you riding with us to the house?" she asked, hopeful.

"No, Corin and I have a Dodge Viper." I said, a little too cheerful about the Viper.

"Nice." Alice commented with a tinkling laugh. Alice didn't really care about the car, I could tell. She was just happy to have me back in Forks with the rest of the family. So was I. Once outside the Cullens separated, all going off into their cars to drive home. Corin got in the driver's side of the Viper and I got in the passenger. Although I could drive, she insisted on driving. I think she was still unsure about me making a run for it. I instructed her on how to get to the Cullen's house and we quickly reached it.

"This house is…" Corin searched for the word to use and I said, "Impressive?" with a haughty smile. She nodded, still staring at it. I practically skipped up the steps to the front door, easily catching up to Emmett and Rosalie.

"Hey, I wanted to say that I'm sorry." I said quietly ,not meeting their gazes.

"You have done a lot of damage." Rosalie said, equally quiet as she held Emmett's hand.

"But you know we'll always forgive you, Wafer." Emmett finished, smiling a little. I smiled quick, giving Emmett a tight hug around the waist and then hugging Rose too.

"Go on in, Mom and Dad are waiting." Emmett urged, pushing me foreword roughly. I caught my balance before I even lost it with a grin. Emmett wasn't worried about hurting me. I ran into the familiar house, making my way into the living room before Corin could even get to the door. Esme and Carlisle stood in the middle of the room, Esme holding Renesme in one arm. At the sight of me, Nessie's face lit up and she squealed like a two year old though by now she was eight. Her long bronze curls swung wildly as she climbed down Esme and ran over to me, latching onto my leg.

"Wafer!" she cried loudly, giggling out of control.

"Hey Nessie." I said, bending down and picking her up, balancing her on my hip.

"I missed you very much. Mom and Dad said you were on vacation for a long time, but I didn't believe them. You joined the Volturi. That wasn't nice." she said seriously, a frown on her adorable cherub face. "I know, Ness." I sighed, looking over at Esme and Carlisle who were watching me.

"Go find Mom, honey, I have to talk to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme." I told Nessie, setting her back on the floor. She looked up at me for a second then nodded and ran off upstairs. I looked back up at them and slowly walked closer.

"I am so sorry, Esme, Carlisle. It's necessary though." I started the beginning of my long apology with a catch in my throat.

"Darling, why? Why is it necceaary? Surely there must be some way we can help you without losing you." Esme asked, a look of pain in her golden eyes.

"I don't know if you can. I think that if any of you guys try to help ,it'll just drag you into something you don't belong in." I said, not meeting their eyes anymore.

"Ariana, please explain it to us, at the very least. We will not interfere unless you permit us to." Carlisle said, holding Esme's hand.

"Okay, get everyone in here. I'll explain it all." I said, looking up at them with certainty.

"And I killed him." I finished, my shoulders sagging. I could feel everyone staring at me with a new perspective. If any of it was horror, I wouldn't blame them. Corin stood outside of our little family bubble, looking on as the Cullens thought what I said over. She had already known all this, none of it was news to her, none of it was lies, so this little section of the day didn't particularly capture her interest.

"Those scum." Emmett grumbled. Corin's head snapped up to look at him with a glare.

"Calm down, Corin." I said ,not even looking at her. Her body relaxed into a casual stance again, but her focus stayed locked on Emmett.

"We need to find Night." Bella murmured.

"No." I said without room to argue. Everyone stared at me with weird looks.

"If we find him then he's just going to fight The Volturi-" I started but Luna suddenly cut me off.

"Why do you do that? You talk about them like they're some whole other thing, like you aren't part of them, like you have nothing to do with them." she said, meeting my gaze with a cold one of her own. I glanced over at Corin as I responded.

"I am not one of them, Luna. I don't want to do what I have to do, don't you understand? I didn't want to kill Leon, I didn't want to let all those people die when Heidi brought them in. I'm not one of the Volturi." I said, hoping she'd get it, that she'd accept it.

"You keep saying that you aren't, but look at you! You're dressed like all the other Guards, you've learned to fight like them, you even act like them. You are one of them, whether you think so or not, Ariana." she said my name like a curse, stood up and left the room. I stared after her, practically feeling a crack in my dead heart forming. She had been the only person I'd had left that connected me to my human life, to my life full of sun and being alive. And here she was, walking away from me without a second glance. It made me feel distant from my normal life, the one before I got messed up in all the vampire shit.

"Aw, Wafer. Don't listen to her." Emmett said, standing up and coming over to me. He put his big arms around me and pulled me close. A sob caught in my throat and I squeezed Emmett. Slowly, I let go of him and took a deep breath.

"She's right." I muttered.

"No, she is not. You may be a Volturi Guard, but you are not like them." Bella said from across the room where she stood with Edward. I didn't say anything, looking down at my shoes instead.

"We are going to find Night." Alice said suddenly and when I looked over at her her eyes were glazed over. Vision.

"You find him, Neela." she was going to say more but her eyes came back into focus and she looked over at me.

"So it's decided, we find Night, kick his ass, and send him back to Volterra to straighten things out with Aro." Emmett said with a smile. By the wall, Corin made a sound of amusement. Everyone looked over at her with question marks printed on their faces.

"It will never be that simple, I'm afraid." Corin admitted, shaking her head which made her short red curls bounce.

"All of you Volturi can never make something nice and easy, huh?" Emmett guffawed. I nodded my head in answering.

"Yeah, everything is usually pretty elaborate." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Oh, great." Emmett grumbled sarcastically.

"I suggest we start looking for Night if it will be difficult; we have only four days." Jasper quietly said, joining the conversation.

"And thank you, Jasper, for finally pointing us in the right direction." I grandly said, grinning as I stood up. He smiled a little, looking away in embarrassment.

"Where do we look? None of us knows much about his life when he's away from us." Rosalie said, standing up with Emmett. I looked over at Corin, who met my gaze.

"He enjoys going to bar and clubs." Corin said with a smirk. I nodded, already staring for the door.

"Hey Rose, did you ever finish that motorcycle you started to fix up for me?" I called back over my shoulder, my hand on the door knob. She nodded, smiling like an angel.

"It is finished and ready to break speed limits." she said and Emmett looked down at her with a grin. "Thanks." I said and disappeared out of their site as I ran out into the garage and uncovered the bike with a flourish of the cover. Before me sat a gleaming black, advanced motorcycle. It was the latest generation of motorcycle, not even released yet. Rosalie had been messing around with it to make it go even faster than it had been able to before. The Cullens had this thing with speed and it had worn off on me too. I clicked the button on the wall for the garage doors to open and got on my bike, kicking it to a roaring start. The Cullens had come into the garage now and all stood by the door, Corin standing a bit behind them. Emmett was grinning and so was Alice. I pulled on my sleek black helmet and flicked the shield down ,glancing over at the Cullens.

"She looks like that chick from Underworld." Emmett laughed to Alice. I laughed too, waved bye, and then tore off down the driveway. By the time I had reached the outer limits of Forks I had hit one hundred seventy miles an hour ,scared the shit out of Charlie, Bella's dad who was a police officer, and successfully broken the speed limit of forty miles per hour. I kept driving , making my way to Port Angeles where I knew there were a few clubs Night could be at.

Above me, the clouds rumbled and it started raining hard. The rain hit my bike and trench coat with loud tings. The tips of my dark hair which ended between my shoulder blades got soaked but the rest of me stayed relatively dry, thank God. By the time I had reached the first of the bars it was six o' clock and almost pitch black outside from the storm clouds covering the sun completely. I took my helmet off, setting it on the seat of the bike and shook my hair out. I looked across the road at the bar with slight interest. Gaudy neon lights shone in the window and the door was open, country music drifted out of it, Toby Keith's "American Ride" blasting.

_Night would never come here_, I thought to myself. He wasn't the country type of guy. I sighed but still jogged across the road in my heels and then walked in through the doors. I glided my fingers across my front pant pocket and felt the hard edge of my license in it. On it, I was Clarissa Silet, a twenty one year old from California. I strode up to the bar and everyone in the bar turned to stare at me, the pale teenage-looking girl wearing all black, the only color on her was her gold eyes half hidden under thick black makeup. I didn't look that Goth, more like a suspicious member of a spy association. I gracefully sat down next to a older human man and I could hear his heart race. His mouth opened a little and the stench of beer came out. I ignored him ,facing the bar tender instead.

"You legal?" he asked, stuttering a little. I nodded and said, "I'm not here to drink though. I'm looking for a friend. He's pale like me, probably wearing black, gold or black eyes." I described Night. In my mind, I laughed. We look exactly the same probably.

"Huh…" the bar tender trailed off, thinking this description over.

"He was probably a jack ass to people too." I added.

"Oh yeah! I remember that guy, started a fight here a couple nights ago after coming from the club next doors .He seemed pretty mad about something. You his girlfriend?" the bar tender asked, eyeing me. I paused a millisecond before answering with a ,"Yeah. If he comes by again tell him that his girlfriend is back from Hell. " then standing up and walking out of the bar.

So Night had been in here, and no doubt was had been in every club and bar here too. I looked to my right down the long sidewalk, only lit up by a lamp post every couple hundred of feet. Directly next to the bar was a club named Comatose Cat, from it's open door pumped a deep beat with techno music mixed in. Neon lights flashed every few seconds like strobes, lighting up the dark atmosphere. I walked to the door, giving the bouncer a heart attack when I appeared like a ghost in front of him suddenly. I laughed, shooting him a blinding smile.

"Sorry. I guess I need to learn to wear color." I said jokingly. He smiled a little and held his hand out. I pulled out my ID and showed it to him in a quick movement then shoved it back in one of the trench coat's pockets.

"Welcome to Comatose Cat, cutie. Have fun." he grabbed my hand and stamped it with an anime cat that had x's for eyes. I gave him some money and continued in and was immediately overwhelmed by my surroundings. Lights flashed to illuminate the dark club every few seconds , the music was so loud I could feel the vibrations tingle all the way up to my finger tips and the smell of alcohol was putrid in my nose. I slipped in further into the club, my body brushing against people who were talking or making out. Once on the dance floor someone grabbed my wrist and moved close to me. A twenty or so year old lazily smiled down at me and winked.

"You wanna dance?" he asked in a husky voice at my ear.

"Oh, lay off, Josh." a girl to my right ordered the guy, smacking his arm and then taking my hand with a smile .I let her pull me closer to her and away from Josh.

"Sorry bout' him. He's drunk." she said, laughing as she let go of me.

"Isn't everyone?" I asked over the roar of music so she could hear. She laughed more and nodded.

"Are you lookin' for someone? I can probably help you find them." she offered, running a hand through her thin bright pink hair.

"Yes, I'm looking for a guy, dressed in black, pale and easily irritable." I said.

"Yeah, I've seen him around, haven't seen him tonight though. He's usually in here by eight and out by nine, off to some other club." she shrugged her bare shoulders. A group of girls dressed in shiny, skimpy dresses suddenly surrounded the girl I was talking to , grabbing her hands and trying to pull her off with them.

"In a second, gotta help this chick." the bright pink haired girl told them with a laugh. They giggled and drunkenly ran off further into the club.

"Check back here in oh… an hour or so? He'll be here; we're one of the biggest, best night clubs in this city." she boasted with a grin. I nodded and turned to walk off but I felt a thin hand grab my shoulder. I turned and the bright pink hair girl was standing there.

"My name is Kitty by the way, if you ever need anything again." she told me.

"I'm Clarissa. Thanks, Kitty." I smiled at her and left. Once outside the club my phone buzzed in my pocket. I grabbed it quickly and held it to my ear as I started walking to the next club a few blocks away. "Are you finished ?" Corin asked me, sounding bored.

"No." I said ,my eyes scanning the new roads and sidewalks.

"Do you want me to come help yet?" she asked, hopeful.

"In two hours meet me at the Comatose Cat in Port Angeles. Lock the Viper when you park, this is a bad place to be at night." I warned and shut my phone, shoving it back in my pocket. I spent the next hour searching other bars and clubs, getting flirted with by guys and getting stared at.

When I got back to the Comatose Cat there were even more people in the huge club and the music seemed even louder.

"Hey, Clarissa!" I heard a girl shout over the music and when I turned I could see Kitty dancing with the girls that had grabbed her earlier in the middle of the huge dance floor. She waved me over and I glanced around the dark club and when I didn't see Night I made my way over to her.

"Take off that coat, it gets hot in here fast!" Kitty shouted with a grin as she danced. I took my coat off and one of Kitty's friend took it and dashed off over to a coat pile on the end of the bar.

"Very hot." laughed another girl, pointing over to a group of guys dancing a few feet away. All the girls giggled like drunks and kept dancing, sloppily moving to the beat. I danced half heartedly, thinking back on times I had come to clubs like this when I was human. Fucking great times, I decided with a grin, throwing my arms up in the air as I danced with Kitty and the others.

After a few minutes of dancing I could suddenly feel someone staring at me. They were directly behind me and not breathing. They didn't have a heart beat.

Kitty noticed who ever it was behind me and shouted to me, "Hey, there he is!" over the music and laughter. Before I could turn firm hands placed themselves on my hips, grabbing the edges of my tight black t-shirt in their hands and pulling me fiercely back to their body. Against my back I could feel Night's lean body moving to the beat of the song that was blaring. He didn't say anything to me but I could feel him smile at Kitty and the other girls with his wicked bad boy smile. The other girls blushed and Kitty mouthed, "Lucky!" to me. Night's body moved against mine and his lips tickled at my ear. I reached my left arm back and placed my hand on his shoulder, dropping my head back against his chest and looking up at him. He didn't want to smile but all the girls and Kitty were still watching so he did, it came out crooked and even more bad boy than usual. His eyes were a deep black from not feeding recently and as he looked into my eyes I could see the tiny surprise that jolted in him when he saw they were still gold and not red.

"Girlfriend from Hell alright." he muttered to no one. I didn't smile. When the song changed suddenly Night turned me around and pulled me close to his body, his hands sliding into my back pant pockets. His face was millimeters from mine as we danced, his lips moving dangerously close to mine.

"Nice clothes," he murmured against my cheek, looking at the people behind me. He was being sarcastic which let me know he was pissed. Abruptly Night pulled his hands out of my pockets and slid a arm tight around my waist, giving me a short kiss on the cheek and walking us through the crowd over to Kitty and the others.

"Sorry to take her from you, ladies, but I have a few plans with Clarissa." Night said and his tone suggested something sexual to them. Not to me though, I saw past it easily. They giggled wildly and nodded, urging us to leave. As we walked past the bar Night snatched my trench coat off the bar and handed it to me, always keeping a hand on me even as I pulled the coat on. We walked out of the club next to each other and the bouncer said a "good night." to us.

Night led me in the opposite direction of my motorcycle and kept walking until we rounded a corner into an large, dark alley. He let go of me and faced me, emotions swirling.

"You, out of everyone, out of all the fucking people I know, you. I would of thought that you would never, never in any life, but no, you did." he said in a mutter, eyes locked onto me. His eyes swirled with anger and pain.

"I trusted you, for the first time in my life since I left the Volturi, I trusted. Then you go and mess with my fucking mind, snapping everything I thought about you and twisting it until it wasn't even you anymore." he continued, looking off into the alley. His eyes looked up to my face again.

"Why ,Neela?; Ariana; Clarissa, whoever the hell you really are!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in frustration and anger. I didn't bother asking how he knew all those names.

"It was for your saft-" I started but was cut off when he suddenly appeared in front of me, slamming me back against the brick wall, causing the bricks to crack. He held me back against it with his arm up against my collar bone, his other hand placed on the brick next to my head.

"Do not tell me it was for my safety because that's what Corin said when she fucking joined those killers." he growled menacingly. I stared at him, wide eyed and confused.

"Why, Neela, damn it, why?" he choked out, letting go of me and taking steps back. "I loved you and you joined the Volturi." he whispered helplessly, eyes full of sorrow.

"Night, they were going to _kill you_ if I didn't join." I said as a harsh wind tore through the alley, whipping my hair and trench coat around. Night stood there, staring at me. His pale skin seemed to glow in the light of the crescent moon and the rest of his body that was covered with black clothing disappeared. His dark hair flew around his head from the wind. He appeared directly in front of me again and my breath caught. His hand caressed my face and he leaned in close to me.

"You joined the Volturi to save my life?" he asked, eyes searching mine.

"Yeah." I quietly replied. Night's lips crushed mine and he pulled me close again, kissing me fiercely. "You are the most idiotic vampire I've ever met ,Neela Cullen. But damn, I love you for it." he whispered with a smile, pulling me into a hug.

"Come on, lets go." he urged, pulling me with him back out onto the sidewalk. Once we got to my motorcycle I noticed something missing.

"Where's the Viper? It was here when we left the club…" I trailed off.

"The Viper?" Night asked between kissing me on the neck and cheek.

"Yes, that's what Corin drove here." Night froze and stared at me.

"Corin's here?" he asked like he was frozen with fear.

"Yes, Aro wouldn't let me come here alone, so he made Corin come with me. She was supposed to meet me at the Comatose Cat." I looked around the empty city streets but no one was there.

"Corin is bad news, babe. Really bad news, like as in aliens took over the government bad." Night told, glancing around the deserted dark street like I was.

"That actually doesn't sound that bad." I informed Night. He looked over at me, giving me the "Shut up." look. I smirked, getting on my motorcycle.

"Whoa, I'm driving." Night said, motioning for me to get off.

"No way. My bike." I possessively petted the bike. He rolled his eyes and picked me up around the waist. "Hey!" I complained as he continued holding me while he got on the bike. Once on, he looked up at me. I glared down at him, arms crossed.

"I shouldn't have to deal with this crap." I angrily said. Night laughed and set me on my feet on the pavement. He didn't let go of my waist, instead raising an eyebrow. I sighed and said, "Let go of me, Mr. Touchy Feely. I'll get on." He grinned and let go, kicking the bike on while I sat on the seat behind him, securing my arms around his hard waist even though I didn't need to hold on.

"Cullen house, right?" he asked, and I heard him easily even over the growl of the engine. I nodded and he tore off down the empty road. After several almost traffic accidents and me screaming my head off from Night purposefully trying to scare me we made it to the Cullen house.

"I am never riding with you again," I swore, getting off the bike as soon as we pulled to a stop in the garage. Night laughed, throwing his head back and grabbing my hand to bring me closer to him.

"Oh, come on. You know you like the way I drive it." he said, his tone intending certain things. I rolled my eyes.

"Pervert."

We walked into the living room. The Cullens stared at us for a moment before smiling. Emmett stood up and walked over to us, staring down at Night, arms crossed over his massive chest. I grinned, pulling out of Night's hold and took steps away.

"Come on, kid. We have some business to discuss." Emmett order Night. Night looked over at me, confused. I shrugged innocently like I didn't know what was going on. Emmett and Night left the house and moments later we all heard Night shout, "What the fuck?" and something giant and heavy, a tree, I guessed, by the sound, fall to the ground. I laughed.

"It's great to be back home." I said. Jasper and Edward laughed as they made their way to the door to break up the fight. A minute or so later, all four of the guys entered the living room. Night's hair was disheveled he had a tear in his tight black t-shirt. He eyed me with a glare but stopped when Emmett punched him on the arm.

"I'm sorry for being a bastard and I'll go back to Volterra with you to fix things so you can leave the Volturi." he recited. I smiled and he smiled too, coming over to my side and sliding an arm around my waist. He kissed the top of my head and I leaned into him more. I looked around the room at my family then stopped.

"Where's Corin?" I asked and at her name Night stiffened.

"She hasn't been here since she left to get you." Alice said, glancing at everyone.

"We have to find her." Night mumbled, looking away from me. I dug in my pocket for my phone and once I got it out I dialed Corin's number with the hand holding the phone.

"Hello?" Corin asked from the other end and in the background I could hear smooth voices talking. "Where the heck are you?" I asked.

"Looking for you." she said quickly. I rolled my eyes at her lie, but played along.

"Oh, well, I'm back at the Cullens with Night." A second of silence passed before she said, "You found him?" a little incredulous.

"Yes. Now get back here," I ordered. In the background, the voices started arguing. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying because the reception was static wherever she was.

"Okay." she finally said and hung up.

"Something's going on." I concluded out loud, shoving the phone back in my pocket.

"Something to do with Night," Alice added. The door opened suddenly and Corin stood there.

"Ariana, Aro wants us back in Volterra by tomorrow." she said quickly, looking right at me, not even looking at Night or anyone else.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked, moving out of Night's hold and waling towards her, maneuvering around my family.

"That doesn't matter," she smiled. "We have to leave now."

"I'm not ready to go yet," I told her as she grabbed my hand and started pulling me. I set my feet down and she was forced to stop.

"I'm sorry, but Aro ordered us to come back immediately. There's an emergency." she said quickly. I looked back at my family, biting my lip.

"Fine. I'll be back soon, I promise," I told the Cullens then looked to Night.

"Come on," I said, letting Corin pull me.

"No, he's not allowed on the jet." Corin said fiercely.

"What?" I said, hearing her, but taken back by her tone.

"I mean, I informed Aro we had found Night and he told me he would prefer Night take a separate plane to Volterra." her voice calmed down.

"That's really stupid." I pouted like a child.

"Yes yes, but we must be leaving." Corin insisted, pulling me more, roughly. She managed to drag me out to the garage and Night followed.

"It's fine, baby." Night murmured after he successfully got me from Corin's hold. She glared at him for a millisecond before getting in the Viper.

"I don't want to leave you now that we're back together." I whispered, practically feeling Corin's gaze on the back of my skull, feeling her listening to every word.

"Shh. Just go with her, I'll be waiting for you in Italy, promise." he kissed my cheek gently, holding my hands, our fingers intertwined.

"I don't like be away from you either, but it we just argue with that bitch it'll delay everything. I want you out of the Volturi Guard as soon as possible." he smiled as he called Corin a bitch. I smiled a little too, then kissed him full on the lips. His lips moved with mine then he regretfully stopped.

"Bye." he whispered as I walked to the Viper and got in the passenger seat. I looked at Night through the windshield as Corin backed the Viper out of the garage. He was handsome in the dim light of the garage, wearing black pants and black t-shirt with some band's logo on it. Once he was out of view I leaned back into my seat and ran a hand through my thick black, pin straight hair. _This whole mess will be over soon, I thought to myself. _


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I stood at the passage way to the Volturi's home, looking around, waiting.

Night said he would be here, so where the hell is he? I had been standing in the dark alley at the entrance for an hour and a half and he still hadn't shown up. The door opened suddenly and I looked over as Santiago came out.

"It's time for our practice." he informed me, holding the door open with one hand and half in half out. I sighed, glanced around one last time and followed him in, locking the thick steel door covered in old stone behind me. We walked next to each other down the long hall to what I called the gym in silence until Santiago spoke up.

"Do you believe that something has happened to him?" he asked quietly. I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." and kept my eyes on the floor. As we approached the last door in the hallway filled with doors and passages Santiago opened it for me and I went into the gym. It was a very large room, I wouldn't be surprised if it was half a football field long. The ceiling was high up, like in a church and everything was crisp white. The floor was white concrete, the walls were painted white concrete and the ceiling was white. It was like a hospital. I grimaced. I never liked hospitals much. I pulled off my trench coat and threw it in the corner instead of hanging it up on one of the hooks near the door and started walking to the opposite end of the room as Santiago laughed and walked to the end closer to the door. The room was a rectangle for this purpose.

"Today is just plain out fighting, using the tactics of course. Ready?" Santiago asked and his voice sounded through the whole room. I nodded, my mind racing through all the tactics I had learned from day one here at this hell camp. All the tactics were clean, precise, but dirty at the same time. Guards didn't have to fight fair.

"The goal is to render me defenseless." he reminded me.

"I know. Just say go." I snapped. He grinned and said,

"Go."

I raced foreword, pumping my arms and my heels barely touching the ground because I was running so fast. I made it to Santiago in a split second and as I ran the last two feet to him I jumped, gliding through the air and arms out in front of me to grab him. Santiago had told me over and over again, no, _warned me ,_about being so direct when I was fighting. He said it was normal for newborns to be direct when fighting but I was even more direct than a newborn. He said I was acting like it didn't matter if I died in the match, that I acted like I was too well trained to even have the thought of losing the match cross my mind. He kept saying I acted like this and I acted like that.

Santiago moved to the left, his right, and I ended up twisting so my feet hit the wall, which snapped my heels right off the shoes. I jumped sideways off the wall right at Santiago's neck before he could react and successfully tackled him to the floor. His skull hit hard against the concrete and small cracks spread out like a spider web around his hair. I was straddling his body and had my hands placed firmly around his neck. He gazed up at me, his eyes wide.

"I'm too _direct_ my ass." I snarled, standing up and bringing my left foot over to where I was standing away from his body that was still on the floor.

"Uh, wow." he simply stated, standing up in a single motion. I was too busy looking at my shoes, examining the damage, to even reply to his statement.

"Shit, this is the eighth pair." I groaned. Santiago laughed as I pulled the used-to-be high heels off and chucked them over to the corner where my coat was. They hit the wall with a harsh sound and landed on the coat. I looked back over at Santiago expectantly.

"I expected the match to last longer than that," he started to explain.

"That was basically it for today." he summed up, shrugging.

"Wonderful," I started sarcastically, stomping over to my shoes and coat, my socks sliding on the smooth floor as I let them.

"Now I have the rest of the day to wait for Night." I grumbled, pissed at nothing. Maybe it was because I was stuck waiting here, still a Volturi Guard, where as if he had just rode the private jet with me it would all be done, I'd be free of my Volturi duties. No, I was pissed at something, or _someone. _Corin. Why couldn't she of just let Night ride with us? I fumed as I pulled on my trench coat and grabbed my shoes, carrying them in one hand as I left the room. Santiago followed and ran in front of me to stop me.

"I have to tell you something, Ariana." he said gently like talking to me might make me snap and tear his head off. At this moment, that might be true. I had spent 3 months here in Volterra as one of Aro's Guard puppets and I was sick of it. I was sick of hiding underground from the world, I was sick of not seeing my family, I was sick of having my human best friend hate me, I was sick of Jane being a goody two-shoes and having her brother follow me almost everywhere.

"I'm two hundred years older than you and you still defeated me in a fight. You didn't even use any of the tactics and you still beat me. Tu eres fantastica, Ariana." he said, speaking quickly. I digested the Spanish. He said I was amazing.

"So?" I spit out despite his comment.

"I… I just really think you shouldn't leave The Guard." he finally said, looking away.

"That's really nice and all, Santiago, but I don't belong with the Volturi." I said.

"I didn't think I belonged with them either at first, but I do now, Ariana. We're making the world better for our kind. We're serving a greater purpose, can't you see, Niña? I know how you feel about us, but you're being biased based solely on what happened to the Cullen's coven." he tried to persuade. I shook my head no.

"Lo siento, Santiago." I apologized to him and kept walking right past him. As I left him standing in the long hall, staring after me I didn't feel bad about shooting down his hopes. The last time I spoke to him, he pitied me and practically told me that if I wanted to make a run for it, I could and would succeed. Now he wanted me to stay? Bipolar much? I turned the corner and stopped abruptly when I saw Alec talking to Corin. Neither had seen me yet and I could hear their conversation.

"Aro's request was fulfilled, correct?" Alec asked her in a hushed tone. Corin nodded, smiling wickedly. "And he will not arrive for several days, yes?" Alec seemed unsure of Corin's answer.

"Yes yes, Alec. Calm down," she laughed.

"Everything is set in place, he's sufficiently unable to come. She will keep waiting and calling but there will be no contact what so ever." Alec nodded at her reassurance.

"Fine." he sighed and I could tell their conversation was over. My eyes went to slits as I glared, suspicion racking my heart and brain. I walked foreword loudly and both looked over quickly, guilt controlling their wide eyes.

"Hello, Alec." I smiled at him, only giving Corin a glance.

"What are you two talking about?" I innocently asked him, my right hand on my hip and my left hand holding the shoes I would have to throw away. Corin dodged the question by looking down at the shoes in my hand and my bare feet.

"What happened to your shoes?" she asked, looking back to me. Alec silently grinned, knowing. He had watched me in training before.

"Training." I simply said, shrugging. She still seemed confused but I ignored her, my eyes flashing over to Alec. He was… still somewhat attached to his human emotions, no, better yet, he still had emotions. He would the easiest one to crack to get information.

"Alec, I was wondering if we could talk privately for a moment?" I asked sweetly, smiling at him. "Actually, Ariana," Santiago interrupted and I heard him walking up behind me. I turned, glaring at all six feet of Southerner. His sandy hair was wispy and looked wind torn from running recently. His dark red eyes, turning black from not feeding met mine and silently pleaded. For me to do what, I didn't take the time to figure out.

"I needed to talk to you about St. Marcus Day." Santiago gently grabbed my hand and started pulling me past Alec and Corin . I struggled to stop him but he was one of the strongest vampires in the world and easily pulled me. As I continued to try to stop him from pulling me nondescriptly , Alec said,

"I will talk to you later, Ariana." in a promise ,smiling goodbye. I stopped struggling and Santiago felt it. He let go of my hand, knowing I gave up and turned a corner where he started down the long hall, darker than any of the other. I followed after him, not sure why. Maybe it was the desperation in his steps he had now. His steps were long strides and his trench coat flew out behind him, as did mine. We reached the end of the hall and stopped, looking at each other.

"Don't confront any of them about it." he warned in a deep voice, glancing down the hall.

"Why not? I know it has something to do with Night and me." I hissed back.

"If you let them know that you know too, it will all be over. They could kill him, just because you know." I froze inside at his words, looking up at him and meeting his eyes. He stared right back at me, his face close.

"You have to be careful around us, anything you say or do can be used against you." he said quietly.

"Why are you helping me? We were arguing not ten minutes ago." I asked, perplexed. He shrugged, looking away.

"You're different than anyone I've ever met…" he explained, trailing off. I shook my head, then looked back up at him.

"It would have been stupid of me to confront him like that… thanks for stopping me." I said after a minute, shameful. Why didn't I think things through? Night could of died just because I didn't bother to think things over.

"It's fine, Ariana. Right now though, we need to push this whole Night situation at the back of our minds, I was serious when I said we need to talk about the parade." Santiago started slowly back down the hall. I followed easily, my bare feet padding across the concrete floor.

"Are you familiar with the St. Marcus celebrations?" he asked.

"Carlisle told me about them, the townspeople were celebrating Marcus driving the vampires out of the city and keeping it safe," I rolled my eyes. Santiago nodded, laughing.

"Aro allows us to go out during the day for the celebrations, a very rare thing. I was hoping you wouldn't mind staying by my side during it. The only request Aro has of us for it is we stay in pairs of two. It isn't normal for the humans to come here alone…"

"If I'm not out of this Hell before then, sure." I replied, indifferent. He shook his head at my term for the Volturi home.

"I swear to God," I growled under my breath, lifting the red velvet hood over my head. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"Who's?" Santiago wondered, lifting his hood too as we left the Volturi home and entered the busy streets.

"Night's. It's been three days." I glared to myself, walking close to Santiago's side as we moved past people who laughed and smiled.

"It's possible he got caught up in something…"

"Or someone killed him so he couldn't come get me." I was being grim.

"Do you honestly think he's dead?" Santiago seriously asked, watching my face. Slowly, I shook my head no. I didn't; I was just being pissy. I hated the Volturi, I hated Volterra and I hated my life right now. Out of frustration, I threw a blast of wind at the drunk men in front of me with a unnoticeable flick of my wrist. They stumbled from the force, their red capes flying up over their heads. Santiago glanced at me sideways but I kept looking straight forward, my mouth set in a grim line of hate.

"Little Red Riding Hood," he playfully said to me, smiling with bright white teeth from under his hood.

"What, Senor?" I snapped. He just laughed though, grinning again. He was only trying to cheer me up. I knew that, of course, but honestly, right now nothing would cheer me up other than seeing Night. I used to hate the son of a bitch, hate him for changing me into this creature, hate him for forcing me away from my family. I didn't anymore. Really, when I thought about it, what life did I have going for me as a human? I was on a set course of destruction. Too many parties, too many kisses from guys I didn't even know, too many nights spent away. I was smart in school, but smart couldn't compete with a lack of sleep and migraine the size of North America from the partying. Night saved me. He saved me from the destruction I was heading for and gave me a second chance he didn't know he had given me. Now, I had the Cullens, who couldn't replace my actual family but did a bang up job of trying, and I could live forever. Sure, I would never be able to really get a job or do much with my life but it was a second chance.

"Sorry," I grumbled eventually to him as we kept walking.

"It's okay, Riding Hood," he offered a gentle smile to a passing woman that stared at us wit frightened eyes. Most humans knew there was something wrong with us, that we were different but a select few were even more aware. "I know that life is… difficult for you at the moment. My offer is still there though, chica, it always will be. Just stay here in Italy. Please, stay. Memories fade over the years if we wish them to. You can start anew." he glanced sideways at me but my gaze was on a little girl in a red fitted coat, pouting at her red, shiny pinwheel that didn't move because of the lack of breeze. I pursed my lips in a small 'o' and blew air out in her direction. My elemental power helped the strong breath along, creating a large breeze that sent the girl's pinwheel whirling quickly. She grinned, holding it up high into the air. Even after we passed her, I kept a small part of my unconscious mind controlling a breeze around her. Everyone else around the girl was too drunk or caught up in something to notice how the breeze circled only the girl and seemingly came from nowhere. And the rest of the Volturi Guard that roamed the small city? They didn't give damn I was openly using my powers. It was a holiday, one of few the Volturi celebrated amongst the mortals. They were all excited to be out. I was fine, I wouldn't get a scolding.

"Lo siento, Santiago…. I'm not a Guard. I'm not for the cause or any of this shit."

He sighed sadly but gave me a half smile indicating he didn't take the rejection too personally.

"When you do get out of here, as you say, I'll miss you, chica." he admitted, watching the people around him wistfully with contact blue eyes. My eyes, a murky gold from not having eaten too recently weren't too out of the norm to need contacts. Thank god for that, contacts are a bitch.

I didn't have a response for what Santiago said. Would I miss him? I wasn't sure. It was one of those things like you don't know what you have until its gone. I wouldn't know if Id miss him until I was back over across the pond and with the Cullens and I actually felt it. And as bad as it would sound, if I had the opportunity to forget everything involving Volterra, all the people and experiences, I would take it and I would be happy to have never even met Santiago or anyone here.

"You shouldn't, Senor, because when I do get out of here, I'm going with a bang. As far as Aro is concerned," I murmured to him as we kept walking past humans and seeing a Guard a few hundred yards away, "I'll be the worst thing to have happened since Night."

"Please don't tell me you have something planned, Ariana. You cant be that dimwitted as to try something." he was exasperated already with me, I knew. "I don't want to have to take you down if you do. If Aro or Caius or Marcus orders us to take you out, we'll have to. I really don't want to do that."

"You couldn't take me down if you wanted to, Santiago. Sorry, but its true."

"If youre basing this on all our training, you'd be wrong, Ariana."

"Oh, I would?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes."

He was being serious, I could tell. Now that I thought about it, I had never seen Santiago try to take someone down. I'd never seen him on one of the missions Aro sent him on, which were entirely serious and nothing compared to the training, which was already vigorous and intense.

"Alright, if I'm still here by your next mission, I'm coming with you." I swore and he just looked at me. After a few seconds, he responded,

"Okay."


End file.
